Anime Club XXX
by snakebit1995
Summary: There exists a place where the wealthy can pay to see women and if their want to pay more have those women for themselves, Club XXX. Run by a cabal of powerful ladies they welcome you into their exciting world. CONTAINS: Stippers, Sex, and More
1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **This story is loosely based on the work or the Erotic Artist Ero-Enzo. It's not linked to those works in anyway just inspired by them.**

 **This has characters from many series, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Naruto, One Piece and maybe more.**

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Ugh." I sighed pouring myself a cup of coffee in the break room "Another crappy day at my crappy job."

I work as a 9 to 5 office worker, doing filings, reading reports, the usual junk, but what sucks about it is how little I get paid for all this work, it's not like I'm poor but I pay rent, buy food and some other bulls but then I can barely afford any luxuries.

"There's no way I'm getting a raise." I griped "Maybe I should get a part time job on the side."

"I know a place that's looking for some night shift workers." Tsunade, my boss, said entering the room.

"You do?" I asked interested.

"Sure, meet me at the Green Street Coffee shop tonight around 8:30." She smiled "I'm sure you'll be perfect for this job."

"Great I'll see you there." I smiled.

* * *

 **Later**

I was dressed in a casual T-shirt and jeans as I entered the small café on the corner of downtown. It was a nice quaint little place with a bar to order, a few tables and some chairs for college students to relax and work on things. It didn't take me long to find Miss Tsunade, she certainly stood out in her purple dress that left open a wide window to her cleavage.

"Hi there." I walked up to her table.

"Oh great you made it." She placed her coffee down "Come to the back with me would you."

I followed her to the back and was expecting to be led into an office to maybe meet the owner or manager but I was shocked to see her open a closet with a key and reveal a long staircase that dropped into darkness.

"Uhh?" I blinked.

"Come on don't stare keep up." Tsunade said descending the stairs into the dark.

Nervously I followed her only to see her open another door into a room I never imagined would exist. It was full of bright colorful purple and pink lights, there were speakers playing club music and set up around the room were various things, a bar for drinks, multiple stripper poles and a sign reading "Private area" and another that said "Dressing rooms."

"What is this place?" I gasped as the lights dimmed and then focused on one of the stages.

"And now dancing for your enjoyment, The lovely Rangiku."

Out walked a half-naked blonde woman with two very large breasts, all she was wearing was a tiger stripped bikini. She quickly started grinding and rubbing against the pole before doing a splint and throwing her top into the crowd and shaking her large bust.

"Welcome Sakura." Tsunade smiled "This, is called Club XXX, I own it with three other friends, here we have a haven for the rich people of the world to enjoy some of the luxuries they like."

She started showing me around.

"Here we have the stages for dancers, our most popular section." She laughed "In the back is the area where clients can book Private time with their favorite girls."

"Private, you mean like dances?" I asked.

"Oh no, much more than just a dance." She smiled slyly "This is a place for the rich to have fun out of the spotlight of prying eyes, which is why they pay us a fortune to keep quiet about things. What happens here stays here."

"So this is some kind of rich folks brothel?" I asked.

"Well you could describe it that way but it just sounds so vulgar." She laughed "We only have about a dozen employees right now but we're looking to expand, and I'd love to have you on board."

"What you asking me to be is a prostitute." I explained "I…I need to think about this for a bit."

"That's fine, tell you what let's use tonight as a chance for you to get your feet wet, an audition for me and a way for you to test the waters." She smiled before waving a woman over "Mirajane."

"Yes?" a busty white haired women in a black dress came out from behind the bar.

"This is Sakura, she's thinking about joining us "Why don't you set her up to dance in an hour, get her an outfit too."

"Of course, leave it to me." The girl smiled "Come on."

I followed the girl into the dressing room, there were a few other girls there, some of them seemed to have impossible curves. There was a large woman with green hair and tan skin chatting with a blond haired woman with equally tan skin, both with markings under their eyes.

"They're…well endowed." I gulped.

"Who Nel and Harribel?" Mira laughed "They've had some work done."

"Oh I see." I gulped.

"Here put this on." She handed me a golden Bikini that would fit my body in a skimpy fashion along with a pair of sexy high heels.

 ***GULP***

I nervously changed clothes before shivering and blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm not sure I can do this." I said nervously.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, just follow the beat and your body will do the rest." Mira smiled.

"O-Okay." I nodded trying to psyches myself up.

 _I just have to do this, even if I make my fool of myself this place is built for secrets so no one will judge._

"Now we have a new arrival to dance for you all tonight." The announcer said "A beautiful blossom Sakura!"

"Go on!" Mira pushed me out onto the stage where I nearly stumbled and lost my foot.

"Hmm…" I blushed and stood up as the music started.

I didn't move for a few seconds but slowly started to sway my hips and casually spin around the pole. It was nerve-racking to see dozens of pairs of eyes looking at me, studying me as I danced, looking at me like something to ogle, then again I suppose that's the point of this place. Slowly my dancing picked up, I started to recall some moves from old classes I had taken back in high school and began to spin and sway more and more, my hips shaking, my little butt wiggling from side to side and rubbing my flat chest against the pole. The patrons seemed to be eyeing me waiting for something and then I saw Mira nearby gesturing to my top and understood. I sensually reached back and pulled the strings causing the golden Bikini top to slid off my body, my chest exposed to the room, I didn't really have anything to show off up there so I offered up some more, I spun around and faced away from them, bent over and pulled my bottoms down over my cute butt, shaking it for them a bit. I danced nude for a bit, the cool air conditioned air tickling my bare skin as the music slowed and I gathered my clothes and headed to the back.

"Excellent job Sakura." Tsunade smiled meeting me in the back "Pretty good for a first timer."

"Thanks." I blushed tying the bikini back on.

"So will you be taking the job?" she asked "You'll work a schedule to start but if you get some senority you can set your own nights."

"I don't know…" I sighed "That was fun and all but I'm not sure about doing that all the time."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Tsunade reached into her purse "Here's what I owe you for that dance."

"Huh?" I counted the money "T-This much?!"

"Why is it too low?" she asked "We have to take some out since you only did a trial run normally you'd get paid a couple hundred more."

"More!" I gasped again "There's like two thousand dollars here!"

"Well starting rate for new dancers is two thousand five hundred." Tsunade said "the older more experienced girls can bring in five thousand a night just dancing, I told you they pay well to have us stay silent about our clients, and those book for individual private sessions can make double that, sometimes more for groups."

 _If I worked here just as a dancer every night for a week I'd make more than I make in a month doing just my office job._

"Alright I'll stay." I smiled "This is too good to pass up."

"Great." Tsunade hugged me "Just remember the golden rule."

"What happens here stays here." I smiled at her.

"Oh you're gonna fit right in." she laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **We'll be focusing on Sakura for the first few chapters before the story gradually transitions to being about the club in general. Most times the clients will just be faceless nobodies but occasionally they may be a named character.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future, any series is an option.**

 **Next Time- Someone books Sakura for Private Time!**

 **Till Next Time**


	2. Chapter 2: The Private Rooms

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I sat backstage and watched two dark skinned women dance together for the crowd, Nelliel, Nel for short, and Harribel. Both had dark skin and large breasts and butts that they sensually rubbed together for the crowd.

I had been working at Club XXX for about two weeks now and was making decent cash, I was able to buy new clothes and pay rent and bills for the next six months while still having a ton left over for whatever I wanted. But tonight was the most nervous I had been since my first day and that was because for the first time I had been booked for a Private room with a client, needless to say I was nervous.

"Relax don't get too stressed out." Yoruichi walked up and patted me on the back "You'll do great."

Yoruichi is one of the owners of the club along with Tsunade and two other women I haven't met yet, she's a nice mature women with dark skin who always shows up to the club in sexy gown like dresses, I don't have the heart to ask what her day job is but she must be pretty well off to be able to dress like that.

"Listen." She told me as we went to the private areas in the back "You just relax and be yourself do what you need to make the client happy, and if he tries to do something that makes you uncomfortable just push that panic button under the lampstand and we'll come take care of it, okay."

"Right." I nodded.

"Well see you later." She waved "Don't have too much fun."

I nodded with determination and opened the door, heading in the do my job for the night. I opened the door, inside was a handsome enough man who looked eager to have me spend some time with him.

"Hmm." I walked close and sat in his lap "So baby, you ready for some fun?"

"Yeah, I was surprised how cheap you were, I just had to jump at the chance." He said rubbing my ass.

"It's because I'm so new, but I hope you'll treat me well. You just relax and I'll take good care of you." I smiled.

I stood up and started to dance a bit, swaying my hips and running my hand up my tender thighs. I smiled and lowered my waist, slowly rubbing my butt against the man's crotch, feeling the bulge already forming in his pants. I smirked at the feeling of it rubbing against my crotch. I happily spun around and leaned close, taking off my top and pressing the man's face again my mostly flat chest.

"HMM" I gasped a little as he licked one of my hard nipples "Oh that's nice."

I pulled myself back and dropped to my knees before the man, pulling at his fly to free his half hard manhood.

"Wow, you're so big~" I smiled kissing the tip.

 _Not really he's pretty average but maybe if I make a good show I'll get a tip in addition to the base fee._

"it's hard not to be with you here." He groaned "Now come on, suck it like I want."

"Sure." I smirked licking the shaft to lube it up slowly.

"UGH!" the client grunted as a sign of satisfaction.

I pulled my head up and took a breath before I started going down on the man, bobbing my head to suck his average sized penis. I had sex a few times in the past so it wasn't like I was inexperienced with this but I had certainly never done it with a stranger before.

"HMMM!" I hummed brushing my hair out of my eyes to look at the man, hearing him grunt in arousal.

I reached down to cup his balls and roll them I my hand a bit, continuing to increase the blowjob I was givng. I felt his rod start to twitch in my mouth a bit and that's when I knew it was coming, the end of act one.

"HAAA!"

"HMMM!" I moaned as he started to cum and fill my mouth with his warm hot seed "GULP! Hmm so are you ready for me."

"I paid for more." The man said, his cock still hanging out.

"Okay then." I pulled the bottoms of my bikini down "Let's do more."

I swung my legs around his waist and slowly started to lower myself down, his penis slipping into my tight snatch.

"HA!" I gasped a bit."

"Yeah that's a good noise." Her said rubbing my flat chest "Shame your so flat though there's barely anything to hold onto."

"There's more than enough for you back here." I said placing his hands on my ass and feeling him squeeze my cheeks as I started to roll my hips, my pussy sliding around on his cock, the flesh pipe thrusting against my inner walls.

"OH OH!" I moaned moving my body up and down "Oh yes don't stop!"

"Yeah that's it, beg for more." He smiled.

"HMM Please fuck me with your big strong cock!" I pouted as I felt him thrusting into me more and more, my legs tingling with hot pleasure.

The man was digging his fingers into my supple bottom while I rocked on top of him, the both of us moaning as we were clearly approaching climax.

"Ha…yes…I think I'm gonna OHHHH!" I threw my head back and moaned with pleasure.

"UGH!" he grunted as I felt my insides filling up with cum.

"That was good, but you've still got almost a half hour left." I smiled "You're not gonna stop now are you big boy?"

* * *

 **Later**

"Holy crap I can't believe I made this much from just one hour in the private room!" I gasped.

"Once you become more well-known you can raise your rate and even book more clients." Robin, one of the older dancers told me.

"It'll be tough to steal some away from us though." Harribel laughed.

"Well I'll do my best." I smiled.

"Everyone look sharp." Mira said "Miss Hancock is here?"

"Who's that?" I asked.

"One off the owners." Nel said fixing her hair "She's probably gonna pick you out as a new face so just smile and be nice."

The door to the dressing room opened up and a tall woman walked in wearing a skin tight red and black dress cut low to show her large full breasts and tight to hug her wide hips. She walked towards up, her high heels clacking the whole way.

"Are you the new girl Tsunade brought in?" she asked looking at me.

"Yes, Miss Hancock." I nodded "I'm Sakura."

"Interesting, you rather…bland don't you think. I'm surprised she thinks there's any potential in you." She sighed resting her head in her hand "I mean look at this tiny little body."

"There's nothing wrong with being tiny Miss Hancock." Levy, another dancer said "I'm small but the clients love me."

"Yes but Levy you have all that junk in the trunk." Hancock poked the girls well-endowed lower half "Her butt is small and she has almost no breasts to speak of."

"You're not harassing the girls again are you Hancock?" Yoruichi and Tsunade walked in with a red haired woman in a pants suit.

"Just giving an assessment of them is all." The woman sighed "Is it time for the meeting already?"

"Yes." Tsunade nodded "And I'd like to hurry it up and get it done with."

"Than quit wasting time and lets get started." The red head said.

"Who's that?" I asked Mira.

"The fourth owner, Erza Scarlet." She explained as they left "A well-known media producer. There you go, take in this sight Sakura, all four of the owners here at once, it's pretty rare."

"Wow, they all seem so regal and rich." I smiled "I wish I was that rich."

"Maybe you can be someday." Mira laughed "Now come on girls the night is still young and some of you have appointments to keep."

"Yes Mira." We all sighed going to our stations to get dressed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future, any series can be a suggestion.**

 **Next Time- Tsunade takes Sakura to learn about some more perks of working at Club XXX**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Surgeon

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"Hmm." I sat down in a chair in the dressing room and counted the money I had made from this night "Man so much money!"

"I remember when I first started." Levy walked over "It just starts piling up after a while."

"I know." I laughed.

"If you think that's a lot you'll be stunned with what you're making in a few months." Levy smiled turning to walk away.

"Damn…" I whispered seeing her big bouncy butt wiggle in her bottoms.

"Oh this." Levy laughed placing her hand on her butt "The clients love it, I'm so glad I got it done."

"Got it done?" I asked.

"Oh that's right." Tsunade walked up to us "You still haven't learned about some of the perks of working here have you Sakura."

"Umm no." I shook my head.

"Okay well you've got the night off tomorrow, we're going someplace special." She smiled.

* * *

 **The Next Day.**

"So where are we going?" I asked Tsunade.

"To meet a friend." She said as we entered an office building.

I was mostly quiet as we entered the building and went up the elevator a few floors to an off.

"Come on in." Tsunade opened the door "Hello!"

"Huh?" a woman sat up at a desk "Oh it's you."

The girl looked tired, she was probably in her mid-twenties, she had long blue hair down to her back, two large full breasts and butt contained under a green dress and lab coat.

"Good to see you Wendy." My boss hugged her.

"It's been a while." She turned to me "Oh, you brought someone new, nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Wendy Marvel."

"Sakura Haruno." I shook her hand.

"So you're one of Tsunade's girls huh." She looked at me "No too bad…"

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Well it's where I do my surgeries." Wendy smirked.

"What kind?" I asked.

"Hmph." She put her arms under her ample bust "Can't you tell?"

"Wendy's a plastic surgeon." Tsunade said "She gives the girls at the club great rates, I'm sure you could tell a few of them aren't all natural, it's not like breasts like Nel's and Harribel's grow on trees."

"The implants I have are top notch." Wendy smiled "Most people can't even tell their fake. So what brings you ladies here?"

"Just showing Sakura some of the perks of working with us." Tsunade smiled "You know Sakura if you're interested in getting an upgrade, I'll pay for it, we usually offer the girls the first one free."

"After that, it comes outta your pocket." Wendy made a money sign with her hands.

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

"Come on you think you're gonna go anyplace with those little mosquito bites?" Wendy looked at my chest "Sorry but business isn't that easy, most clients like girls with more to show off. Breast Implants, Ass Implants, vie got them in all sorts of sizes."

"Well…okay." I blushed "I've…always wanted a bigger chest."

"I suggest we start small." Wendy measured me "A D-cup is probably good, much bigger and you'll have stretch lines, and if you wanna go up after that you can pay for it after your body gets used to it."

"Okay, when should I make my appointment."

"Appointment." Wendy smiled "We can do it right now."

"W-What!" I gasped as she pushed me along "Don't we need to do blood work and stuff."

"Come on, come on no time to waste!" Wendy smiled.

"Hang wait, I changed my mind!" I yelped "Where's your licenses!"

"Huh?" Wendy blinked "License?"

"Tsunade help me!" I cried.

"See you in a few hours." She waved.

"Now then." Wendy placed a mask on my face "Deep breaths, count back from ten and once you wake up you'll be looking at a new you."

"Hmm…" I started feeling fuzzy "Ugh…"

* * *

 **A few hours later.**

"Ow." I hissed "So sore."

"That's normal." Wendy said.

I looked down at my bandaged chest, I could tell something was under there but it was so tight I couldn't see the breasts.

"They'll take a few days to settle in and firm up so keep the bandages on till Friday." She told me "After that you can take them off and enjoy them to their hearts content, I used bio stiches so you don't even have to come back to have them removed, Tsunade's waiting outside to drive you home."

"O-Okay." I nodded standing up.

"Come back any time." She smiled "just remember, this one was on the house, in the future you gotta pay up. And remember you won't just be paying for what I give your body, but new clothes too."

"Yeah." I sighed.

 _Trust me I'm not coming back to you for a long time you crazy back alley surgeon._

* * *

 **The End of the week.**

"Well." I stood before my body mirror in just my underwear and some bandages "Time for the big reveal."

I reached back and started unwrapping my chest, I felt gravity take over for the bandages as I dropped them.

"Wow." I saw my breasts jiggle a little "They…look good."

I cupped my now D-cup breasts and felt them wobble "She was right, they even feel pretty real."

I didn't have much time before I had to go to the club so I grabbed my stuff and headed out.

"Wow!" Levy looked at my chest "I wondered where you had been, damn you look good I wish I had a pair like those, I got my ass done as my freebie but I've been saving for a good set of tits for months now."

"Thanks." I smiled putting my bikini on only to see how small it was "I've gotta go dance, let's talk more later."

I heard the music start and I walked out onto the stage, the crowd cheering as I started to pole dance and show off my body.

"HMM!" I smiled as I thrust my chest out and took a deep inhale, the bikini snapping off and the crowd cheering for me.

I went back to sliding around on the pole, placing my tits around it as though it was a penis. I was so wet, these new implants made me so sensitive, my nipples were standing up pig and hard as I shook them, I couldn't even believe that these were fake they jiggled so lifelike.

 _Hmm these aren't bad, maybe I'll start saving up for some more, I could use some junk in the trunk._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rukia and Levy's New Client

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Rukia's POV**

"Wow, I can't believe you were able to book two of us." Levy cooed as we sat in the lap of our client.

"Well your both just too good to pass up." He said with his hands on our butts "Especially with these sweet asses."

"I sure hope your dick is as big as your wallet." I smirked getting on my knees while Levy kept grinding her ass on his lap.

I started taking off his pants and smirked when I saw what he was packing.

" _Hmm…not bad at all, I wish all my clients were this big._

"HMM!" I licked the shaft to start getting him hard "OH!"

I gasped as I felt lips on my big ass cheeks and saw Levy kissing my behind.

"I love what you've done with this Rukia." She smirked giving in a light spank.

I'm Rukia Kuchiki, I'm a dancer and more at Club XXX. Today I've been booked as a duo with my coworker Levy, the two of us are pretty popular because of our big butts, both of which were nicely enhanced by a plastic surgeon.

"HMM!" I smacked the thick cock on my face before opening my mouth and starting to go down on the man.

"Ohh fuck." He groaned as I sucked his fat cock.

I was happy with this guy, so often our clients are big shot rich pricks that think their big men but can barely satisfy us, and usually have normal, to small cocks, but this guy was at least a foot long and thicker than honey.

I slurped my tongue around and did my best to deepthroat his monster, Levy was behind my moving my thong to dig into my pussy and ass, her tongue occasionally finding its way into one of those two holes.

"You're not going to leave me waiting are you." I asked rubbing the cock on my face "I want to taste your yummy cum."

"Ugh…" he groaned out as I went back to sucking his nice cock.

 _It's times like this I wish I had big tits to milk this monster…well still saving up I'll have some hooters in no time if I keep getting guys like this coming in._

"HMM!" I hummed as I sucked the cock, my vibrations egging him on, forcing him to approach his first climax of the night.

"Ha…ha…" he groaned "UGH!"

I felt salty sticky cum shoot into my mouth, the white cream coating my throat as I swallowed it.

"Yummy." I drooled.

"My turn." Levy said sitting in his lap "Pick and hole you want honey."

"I'll take care of that." I said lining the man's cock up and pushing it into Levy's asshole.

"HAAAA!" she gasped as her starfish opened to take the meat rod into her colon.

As the man started pumping his dick in and out of Levy with strong thrusts I leaned in to tease his cock with my tongue, saliva licking up some of Levy's juices as my hands reached down to cup his full balls, the gonads filling with semen to blast into Levy's big booty. Levy was bouncing up and down, her ass clapping as she hit the legs of the client.

 _Hmm…I want that in me._

"Come on Levy." I said kissing her soft butt "Are you gonna cum already."

"Haa!" she moaned as I saw the man's dick twitching "UGHH!"

Cum pumped into her asshole and Levy threw her head back with a powerful moan of pure pleasure.

I got on all fours, my flat chest laying on the soft carpet, I held my ass up and wiggled it for the client, he wasted no time getting behind me and jamming his penis into my tight snatch.

"HAAA!" I moaned as I felt my ass start shaking as he pounded me from behind.

 _So good, his cock is rubbing every inch of my pussy, so good, he's going to actually make me cum so easily, I won't be faking an orgasm tonight!_

"OH…oh…OHHAAA!" I moaned loudly.

* * *

 **Later**

"That was a good one." I said walking back to the dressing rooms with Levy, counting the cash we just made.

"Yeah that guy was something, I hope he comes back." She giggled as we relaxed on a couch "So what are you gonna spend your cut on?"

"Nothing right now, still saving up." I told her.

"Still?" she asked.

"Well I wanna buy a good pair." I laughed "I don't just want double D's, I want big, round, massive tits."

Levy just giggled at my fantasy.

"Oh, hello Miss Hancock." She said as one of the bossed walked by.

"Yes hello." The woman looked at us "Are you two going to be here the rest of the night?"

"Yeah do you need something?" I asked.

"I have a new girl coming in, get her settled in would you, it's of critical importance that she does her job properly."

"Sure." I nodded.

"It's rare for you to bring in new girls Miss Hancock." Levy noted.

"Well this one is special." Hancock said "She'll be working here the next six months as punishment."

"Punishment?" I asked.

"Yes it was awful!" Hancock feigned drama "A terrible little thief broke into my home and tried to steal from me, in the commotion she broke many priceless objects, fortunately I managed to catch her, she's…attractive enough, so I offered her a chance to work here unpaid for six months or go to jail, she jumped at the offer to work here."

"We'll make sure she settles in." Levy said "Leave her to us."

"Her name is Nami, she should be here within the hour." Hancock told us "And don't hesitate to teach her a lesson or two the hard way."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Nami starts working off her debt.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nami's First Dance

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Rukia's POV**

"So I just have to go out there and dance for a few months and my debt's paid off?" Nami asked.

"Yup." I nodded "I'm sure you'll make a lot since you have such a nice body, you won't have to get work done to stand out like some of us."

I casually poked my plump booty.

"If you end up likening it here the door is open afterword if you wanna stay and make more cash." I rubbed my fingers "It's hard to resist the pay here."

"How much do you make a night?" she aske.d

 ***Whisper, Whisper***

"That much!" her eyes seemed to turn into dollar signs "Alright let's get out there and let me shake my thing!"

"Hang on I'm dancing with you." I smirked adjusting my bottoms "I assume you know how to dance and won't make me too bad."

"I've been around a pole a few times." She smirked as we walked out.

"Alright just a few rules." I said "You can strip but don't do it right away, you wanna keep the audience waiting for more."

"Got it."

"And try to limit contact." I said "We want them to pay for private rooms for that. A little lap dance or tit squeeze here or there is fine but don't start fucking right away."

"Right."

"So." I smiled as the music picked up "Let's dance."

The lights flashed as we walked out, hips swaying all the way. Nami and I started rolling against our respective poles. The eyes of the audience were on us, or more specifically on Nami. The customers seemed to be adoring her, those stupid big tits of hers sucking away all my well-deserved attention.

"Hmm." I pouted at the crowd before turning my back to them, bending over, pulling my bottoms down to show my bare bottom and then spreading my cheeks to flash my wet pussy.

"Hmph." Nami smirked at me and took her top off, cupping her tits and flashing them to the crowd.

 _Oh now I see what Miss Hancock meant, she needs to be bumped down a peg._

"HMM!" I spread my legs and started to rub my pussy a bit, fuck the rules I wasm't gonna lose a tip war to some debtor on her first day.

"HAA!" I moaned pinching my clit as all eyes came from Nami to me.

I slipped a few fingers in and started masturbating for the crowed, my digits sliding in and out as Nami kept on dancing to draw a few eyes to her. Still my shaking fake ass had them all entranced, not to mention me fingering myself for the crowd.

Soon the music ended and we headed backstage.

"What the hell was that?!" Nami snapped as we got backstage.

"Listen here." I said "You're lucky it was my up there newbie, had you pulled that crowd pulling act with one of the more seasoned dancers like Harribel or Nel you'd have been fired in a flash and Hancock would find other ways to get her money. You need to respect the girls who have been here longer."

"Now you're not fighting are you ladies?" Yoruichi smiled walking up to us in a pink robe.

"Everything's fine." Nami sighed.

"Good, I'd normally pay you right now but since all you're pay goes to Hancock I don't have to." She said before reaching into her cleavage and handing me a roll of bills "Here you go Rukia."

"Thanks." I smiled placing the money in my bag "That robe, are you dancing tonight?"

"Yeah I figured I hadn't shaken it in a while." She laughed dropping her bathrobe to show her dark skinned body in a purple bikini.

"The boss dances here?" Nami asked.

"Oh occasion we do." Yoruichi smiled "I try to get up there a few times a month, the other less frequently. Erza rarely dances, she thinks it's beneath her, but if certain clients request it she will."

"Do the bosses work the private rooms?"

"Rarely." Yoruichi said "We cost a lot and get to pick our own clients so we don't have to do that. I think Hancock has only ever done it once and that was for a very special client of hers. I'd love to chat more but if you'll excuse me."

Yoruichi walked by and headed out onto the stage. I watched from backstage and the ebony goddess shook her amazing rear for the crowd, Yoruichi had a naturally amazing ass that most, like me, would pay for. Her breasts were so supple and large, just to tease the crowd more she would do all that sexy dancing and never take off her dancing bikini, just teasing them with how expensive she was to get for just a hour in the private rooms.

"Phew that's fun." She said walking backstage and wiping off her sweat with a towel.

"Yeah it's always good to watch you." I smirked.

"You're so nice." She kissed my cheek "Say Rukia I had a question."

"Yes?"

"What do you think about me inviting my secretary Sui-Feng to dance here?"

"Well she adores you so she'll do whatever you ask." I laughed "But are you sure she has the…body for this?"

"Hey I'll have you know I like her petite look." Yoruichi pouted "But…"

"But?"

"Well I wouldn't mind her with a little more." She blushed and cupped her own chest "If you know what I mean."

"Well let me know if she decides to come with." I smiled "I won't mind showing another newbie the ropes."

"Oh you mean like you did earlier." She smirked "You know out of all the girls you're one of the more tenured members, you should treat your juniors better."

"Hmph." I laughed "This is a cutthroat business, I was just breaking her in."

"Just try not to break her." Yoruichi laughed walking off, sexy butt jiggling in her bottoms.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Boss' Favorite

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Sui-Feng's POV**

I couldn't believe this, my beloved boss Miss Yoruichi was secretly running an underground sex club. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised as her secretary I had noticed Yoruichi's sudden lack of free time after work and I had felt she'd been acting strange for a few months but I hadn't expected this, and I especially didn't expect to see one of my fellow office workers Rukia there too.

When she brought me here and asked me to join as a dancer I couldn't say no, I wanted more time with Miss Yoruichi, I know she's my boss but…I want more. I'd been dancing for about two weeks when she asked me to come see something with her.

I followed her across town to the office of a surgeon that worked for the club and offered girls "Upgrades" as she called them.

"So I was thinking maybe Sui-Feng should get the package you and I discussed on the phone." Miss Yoruichi said "Put it on my bill too, I'll cover her."

"Really, well I don't mind." Wendy smiled "But what does she think."

I had no idea what was in the package but…

"If Miss Yoruichi thinks it's best then I'll take it." I smiled.

* * *

 **Rukia's POV**

 **A Few Weeks Later**

"I had heard you'd been off the last few weeks after a surgery but I didn't expect this." I gasped looking at Sui-Feng.

"It was all gifts from Yoruichi." She blushed "New clothes too."

Sui-Feng had clearly had some work done, work that made her look on par, if not bigger and sexier, than some of the more veteran dancers.

 _Guess this is the perk of being the favorite of one of the bosses._

Sui-Feng's ass was now huge, probably twice as big as my implanted one and her tits, Jesus they were like watermelons strapped to her.

"Well I'd love to chat but someone booked me for private time." She blushed walking off, her body still looking to be adjusting to her new size "Strange that someone booked me on my day back."

 _Damn I gotta work really hard to afford tits like those_

* * *

 **Sui-Feng's POV**

It was slightly uncomfortable to feel my fake breasts and butt jiggling around as I entered the private area and the room I was booked in, I entered and only one person was present.

"Miss Yoruichi." I gasped "Um where is the client?"

The dark skinned woman was sitting there in a silky red dress.

"You're looking at her." She smirked.

"Y-You're the client!" I gasped.

"Of course." She smiled "After all I figured if I paid for that sexy new body of yours I should be the first to sample it. Now come to mama."

"HAA!" I moaned as she grabbed my large round butt.

"Oh yeah." She dug her fingers in "This ass came out great, so big and juicy."

"OHHH!" I gasped when she kissed my left nipple.

"And you look even better with big tits than I imagined!"

"Miss…Yoruichi." I panted as her lips approached mine.

"Drop the Miss would you." She kissed me "We're not at work."

"MMMM!" The two of us started kissing, tongues swirling, bodies pressed together..

My large breasts overwhelmed hers as my ass was grabbed and squeezed playfully.

"Come on now, why don't you do you job." Yoruichi sat down and lifted her dress to reveal she had no panties on "Shouldn't you take care of me."

"Ha…ha…" I felt my eyes glazing over.

 _Yoruichi's sweet womanhood, I want it…_

"YESS!" she screamed as I started eating her out roughly "Oh Sui-Feng!"

"HMMM!" I lapped up her silky juices, feeling the sweetness filling my mouth.

"Don't just eat me out." She moaned rubbing one of her breasts softly, her fingers pinching the dark nipples "Shake that money maker for me."

"MMMMM!" I gave my butt a shake causing the large booty to shimmy from side ot side.

"OH FUCK!" Yoruichi screamed and sprayed her juices all over.

Yoruichi wouldn't et me stop, I ate her out for hours until she just couldn't cum anymore, at which point she had me lie down so she could rest her head on my large bust.

"You perfect Sui-Feng." She hummed and smiled at me.

"T-Thank you."

"So perfect I want you all the time." She smirked "So when I get feeling back in my legs we're gonna go to you apartment, back up all you stuff, and you'll move in with me in my penthouse on 6th street."

"Yoruichi I…"

"you know at first I hired you cause you had some qualifications and were a cute piece of ass." She said teasingly nibbling on my nipple "Now I want this ass all to myself."

"HAA!" I gasped as her hands slipped in between my legs "Of course! I love you!"

"HMM!" she smirked and dragged her tongue down my belly "Yeah, I love you too sexy."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nico Robin's Life

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

"Hmm…" I smiled from my makeup station looking at all the young girls getting ready to dance.

I am Nico Robin, I have worked as a dancer at Club XXX since it first opened, along ith Nelliel and Harribel I am the most senior dancer here, that's not to say I'm not popular, I'm quite well liked with the clientele, my major drawing point being that I'm all natural, no work done just naturally large breasts and a butt. Recently I've noticed that we've been expanding, more and more new dancers coming into the club over the last few weeks.

"Look at her." Sakura commented as Sui-Feng came off the stage "That body of hers, so unfair."

"I know right." Rukia sighed.

"She's stealing every client with those huge fake tits and that ass too." Nami growled.

"Are you ladies jealous?" I said walking by them and adjusting my bikini top.

"Robin." They all looked at me.

"You've been here a long time." Sakura said "Have you ever seen a girl as…enhanced as Sui-Feng?"

"I can't say I have." I hummed "But I suppose those are the perks of being on of the bosses favorites, after all Yoruichi did pay to have Sui-Feng made to look like that."

"I guess." Nami said "Maybe I can convince Hancock to invest some more into me?"

"Don't you feel that you're already beautiful?" I asked "You have naturally large breasts and you cute all over."

"Still, imagine how much more I could make with tits like Sui-Feng's." Nami gestured.

"Personally, I think there is more to be enjoyed with natural breasts." I smiled jiggling my breasts "And it would seem my clients think so as well, speaking of which I'm going to tend to one now."

"Have fun." My juniors waved me off as I headed to the private area.

I headed back to the room reserved for me and found a familiar client. He was a young man, probably only about 20 or so, attractive body, short red hair nice kid from a well off family, the kid of guy that if I wasn't in this dreary life as a prostitute dancer I might actually fall for…also maybe if he wasn't 10 years younger than me.

"It's so nice to see you again." I smiled sitting in his lap "Thanks for choosing me."

"Well you know I like older ladies." She smiled rubbing my breasts through my bikini "And you're one of the only older dancers here Robin…not that you're old.

"Fufufu, you're so cute." I said kissing his neck while grinding my butt against his crotch "That's why you're my favorite client Handsome."

The boy ran his hands over my butt and then began to pull my bottoms down while I dropped y bikini top and let him lick and kiss my breasts.

"OHH!" I threw my head back with a moan "HAA!"

"We've been doing this so long Robin, I know just where you like it." He teased me "The reason you like to keep your breasts real is that they're so sensitive and you don't want to lose that."

"HMMM!" I bit my lip as he pinched my nipple with his teeth.

I reached back and pulled his sizable penis out of his pants.

"I swear it's bigger every time you come to see me." I laughed before slowly pushing it into my pussy "HMMM!"

"Robin!" he hissed and started bouncing me on his lap, his cock thrusting in and out of me.

The two of us took a second to settle into a groove before I was bouncing in time with his thrusts, the thick penis stretching my pussy.

"Harder." I leaned into him, my breasts smashing against his large powerful chest "MORE!"

"GRR!" he growled and thrusted faster and faster, my ass clapping as it slapped against his legs.

I bit my lip to contain the sheer pleasure welling up inside me as I felt myself drawing closer and closer to cumming, the thick rod inside me pushing the limits of my velvet walls.

"Y-Yes!" I moaned "I'm…cumming!"

I screamed out as my pussy gushed juices.

"UGH!" my partner grunted as my walls started to tighten and milk his cock for all it was worth, the bulbous head of her manhood twitching as it started to blast semen into my freashly pounded hole.

"HMM!" I leaned into him "How many times have I told you not to cum in me like that. What if I forgot my pills and got pregnant."

"At least a dozen." He mumbled "Sides if that happened I'd take good care of you."

"Don't start this again…" I sighed.

"Come on Robin." He said having me lean back "You don't need this, just come with me, let me take you away from here."

"That's sweet of you." I smiled "But just not possible, we're from different worlds, besides, I don't mind this life as much as you think I do."

"A woman with a degree in archeology shouldn't be working as a prostitute." He looked at me "No matter how good she is at it."

"Haa." I sighed gathering my things "It wouldn't matter you're too young for me. Listen you're still young and have an exciting life ahead of you, don't throw it away on a stupid whim trying to be some sort of savior to a woman who isn't asking for it."

"Dinner?" he said "Just…let me take you to dinner."

"We're not supposed to meet with clients on personal time." I sighed.

"Please?"

"Ha…alright I'll do dinner once than that it, no more talk of marrying more or anything like that got it." I smiled writing something down "This is my address, pick me up at 8 o'clock Friday night, don't be late."

"Sure." He smiled.

"Oh and for you're information I don't do this job because I want too." I looked back as I walked out "It's a necessity."

* * *

 **NO POV**

The man from ealier knocked on the door of a small apartment and waited for the answer.

"Hey who are you?" a short girl with sky blue hair answered the phone.

"Umm…" he checked "No this is the address."

"Oh you must be Mama's date." The girl said "MAMA! Hi there I'm Lil."

"Hi." The man half smiled.

"Lillian." Robin came running out putting on her earnings "What have I told you about answering the door without my permission."

"Sorry Mama." The girl pouted.

"It's fine, I'll be back later, dinner is in the fridge just heat it up in the microwave."

"You got it." The girl, who could only have been 10 or 12 smiled.

"Don't wait up I'll be back late." Robin kissed the little girl's cheek "I love you."

"Love you too Mama." The girl hugged her.

"Sorry about that." Robin sighed closing and locking the door.

"Is that…your daughter?" the man asked.

"Ah yes." Robin smiled "She's from…a mistake when I was in college…but that doesn't mean I don't love her, her father on the other hand is best left unmentioned. So do you see now, why I have to keep that job."

"Yes but-."

"I know what you'll say." She cut him off "You could cover things like that, but I can't just go jumping into the first opportunity like that, I have to think about Lil first. So please, don't press it right now."

"Sure." The man nodded "Let's just have a nice night."

"I'd like that." Robin smiled "Handsome."

"I've told you a dozen times, call me Steve."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **So I wanted to use this chapter to highlight that not every girl is working there just for fun and pocket money, some are working to really provide, hence Robin's character here. Lil is a one piece filler character I've used in some other One Piece Stories as an adopted Daughter for Robin and I thought she'd fit again here. Most times this story will just be silly smut but every once and a while I want to test myself with a more serious tone for a chapter.**

 **Also yes, Robin's date in this chapter is the OC from my One Piece Story. I don't plan on using any of my other OCs, or anyone's OCs for that matter but this was a special exception cause he's the only guy I can ever picture Robin with like this.**

 **One last thing, are you guys okay with faceless clients, or would you prefer some of them be the male characters from the series the various girls come from.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lucy needs a job

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"Erza." Levy, my assistant, stepped in "Lucy's here, she'd like to see you."

"Can it wait I'm in the middle of some reports." I explained.

"I don't know she looks a little upset." Levy half smiled.

"Okay then send her in." I sighed.

Levy steeped out and a few moments later my busty blonde friend came in.

"Oh Erza." She sighed taking a seat.

"What's up, it's unlike you to come see me at the office, if you're looking to book in advance for tonight call Mira." I told her.

Lucy Heartfilia is a young twenty something and a popular patron of Club XXX, living of her parents fortune she spends it on girls that fit her style.

"No that's not why I'm here." She pouted "I…got cut off."

"Huh?"

"Daddy won't give me any more money!" she cried "I'm broke!"

"I…I see." I sighed "And you came to me because you what want a loan?"

"No, I need a job." She pouted "You're a big important CEO-"

"CFO." I corrected.

"Whatever can't you get me in here." She begged.

"Well you're totally unqualified, have no experience or college degree so…" I hummed "No."

"Erza come on!" she begged.

"Sorry Lucy." I sighed.

"Well, then can I work…there?" she whispered.

"What?" I was confused "You'd want to work at the club?"

"Sure, I like dancing and getting paid to be sexy is totally up my ally!" she smiled "Come on you said you're always looking for more girls."

"I guess if you really want to." I shrugged "Come by tonight and I'll get you set up."

"Yes!"

* * *

 **Later**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Lucy!" Nami smiled walking up "Are you here to see little old me again?"

"Sorry Nami as much as I'd like to today I'm here on business." I frowned.

"Huh?"

"Here Lucy." Erza handed me a Bikini with stars on it "You're on in ten."

"Wait…you're gonna dance?" Nami asked.

I explained my situation to Nami and she was more than understanding, I do think that she was a little disappointed that I wouldn't be able to pay to have her for private sessions anymore though.

"And Next on the stage, a new piece of ass, Lucy!"

I stepped out onto the stage, my large tits bouncing in my bikini, my long ponytail swirling behind me. The music started, I grabbed the pole and started to shake it. I sensually ran my ass up and down, while jiggling my breasts for them. I was actually having a lot of fun, I reached back and pulled the strings to let my top fall and show my sexy tits to the eyes before me. As I lowered myself down I crawled like a cat to the edge of the stage and felt the music switch.

I looked up and saw Nami step out onto the stage, her sexy body shaking around as she crawled on top of me, the two of us facing the crowd. She leaned down and our breast pressed together tightly as she ran her hands down my hips.

"HMM!" I kissed her, the crowd excited by our little display of lesbian affection.

"Not bad for your first day." Nami whispered kissing one of my bare tits and winking at the crowd.

"MMMM!" I moaned "This job rocks."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.**

 **So it seemed like people were pretty split on the whole, named Vs unnamed clients questions so I guess we'll do both, when needed the client will have a face and a name, but if not needed it'll just be someone faceless.**

 **Next Time- Lucy gets to meet her first client.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lucy's First Client

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Someone picked me special for a Private Room." I smiled "How exciting."

"Try not to have too much fun." Nami laughed.

"Sorry this is my first one." I said "I guess this is an important milestone."

"Well good luck." Nami hugged me before I headed out.

I was pretty excited for this, until I got to the Private Room and saw who the client was.

"M-Mr. Wilson." I shivered.

I recognized the middle aged man as one of the partners at my Father's business, I remembered him from a few parties and stuff when I was younger, he was always kinda creepy but now he was paying for me, part of me wanted to leave and tell the Bosses that this was someone I didn't want to fuck…but part of me was a little turned on by the idea of fucking this guy.

"Well Mr. Wilson." I sat in his lap "Or, would you prefer I call you John?"

"John in fine." He said rubbing my thigh with one hand and reaching up to caress my breasts with the other.

"Hmm." I moaned softly "It's so nice of you to come see me."

I started rocking my hips and giving him a lap dance, my ass rubbing against his pants.

"Does Daddy know you're here?" I hummed.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt." He smiled.

"Good, I'd hate for him to think he made me do this." I laughed rolling my body forward, my tits slapping against his face "So, how long have you dreamed of fucking me, weeks, months…maybe years?"

"Far too long." He said kissing my soft supple tits as I started to strip.

"HMM!" I leaned back and moaned "Well don't worry, I'll make it worth the wait."

I kneeled down and yanked his pants down.

"Oh my!" I playfully gasped "I hadn't expected you to be so…manly."

I'm not gonna lie I was surprised how he was so erect already, didn't think guys this old got erections anymore. I made sure he was at full mast by slapping his half hard cock against my cheeks and tongue before I swirled my tongue around the tip and started to go down on him.

"HMMM!" I moaned starting to deepthroat him, the bulbous head of his mature dick pressing against my mouth.

"That's it." He groaned "You little slut suck my cock."

"MMMM!" I moaned more as he pushed my head down, my throat gagging a bit from the force.

"Walking around constantly in those slutty outfits, burning though your father's money, you deserve this." He grunted.

"Yes I do." I moaned playing along and stroking his cock "I need you to teach me a lesson!"

I went back to forcefully sucking his cock, this time I lifted my tits up and started using them to massage the base while I sucked the top, John grunting with more force.

"At least those tits of yours are good for something." He said still scolding me.

"HMMM!" I gave him puppy dog eyes as I sucked his cock.

"UGH!" he grunted and I felt his cock start to twitch a bit in my mouth "GAH!"

"MMMM!" I moaned as salty semen blasted out and filled my mouth.

My jaw was held closed and I was forced to swallow all the cum, the thick cream sliding down my throat.

I laid down on the bed as the client sort of spooned me and lifted one of my legs up, his other hand guided his cock into me slowly, my pussy parting to accept his length.

"So big~" I moaned playfully "Please, teach me how to be a good girl."

"Oh I will." He said reaching around and roughly grabbing a handful of my right breast "Now take this!"

"OHHH!" I moaned as he started to roughly fuck me from behind, one hand holding my leg up as the other fondled my breast.

"Yeah moan you slut." He egged me on as he fucked my "I've wanted a piece of this ass for so long."

"Don't stop." I begged "Please! Harder!"

I moaned more and more as my inner thighs were pounded and my tits slapped around, it felt so good to be getting fucked just like this, knowing how made it would make my father only made me even more wet.

 _Fuck this job rocks!_

"HM HA!" I moaned "I…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…I'M CUMMING!"

I screamed out in pleasure as my pussy was pushed to the brink by the older cock pounding my slutty snatch.

"TAKE THIS!" John started blasting his infertile seed into my tight hole while roughly squeezing my left tit.

I got fucked a couple more times before the man finally left.

"Don't tell Daddy." I pouted "And please…come see me again, I don't think I've learned my lesson just yet."

 _I love this job, getting my money cut off from home was the best thing to ever happen to me!_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: RWY

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Hancock's POV**

"Hello!" a girl smiled at me.

"Hey." The girl with her nodded.

The first girl was in a red and black dress, her hair was a similar color, clearly a dye job, and her body seemed petite yet endowed.

The girl with her had voluminous golden locks, a curvy body hugged by a biker jacket and a pair of black jeans.

"Uh yes?" I looked at her "You two are?"

"Ruby!" the first girl smiled "This is Yang, we're new here."

"I see." I looked them over "And are you here to work or play?"

"Work unfortunately." Yang shrugged.

"Oh there you two are." Yoruichi walked up with her little plastic girlfriend in toe "I've been waiting all night for you to show."

"You know those two little pests?" I sighed gesturing with my head.

"Yeah, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long." The dark skinned woman said "Students looking to make some side cash."

"Student loans am I right." Ruby giggled.

"Ugh." I groaned "Well listen, in the future teach your recruits to respect me before they arrive."

"Tsk." Yoruichi hissed "If that head of yours gets any bigger it'll outweigh your oversized tits."

"You're one to talk." I looked at Sui-Feng "After all you seem to like them large."

"Now, now." Mira smiled "Let's all play nice, if the girls see two of the four owners fighting it'd cause quite the stir, come to the bar Miss Hancock I'll make you a dink to calm you down."

"Hmph." I brushed my hair over my shoulder and stepped away, my heels clicking on the floor.

"Let's go you two." Yoruichi told those newbies "I want to get you dancing within the hour."

I went to the bar and had Mira make me my usual, a Cosmo I begrudgingly sat there as I heard the music start for the dancers and I saw those two new girls saunter out.

Ruby was in a pair of red and black underwear while her partner was in a golden bikini, the second the music started they began to dance. I was surprised at how well they kept rhythm not only with the song but with each other, these two were clearly more than just dorm roommates. The way Ruby rubbed down Yang's body, her hands sliding over her partner's hips as she removed her panties, the blonde grinding against her. Ruby sensually slid down and dragged her tongue in a circle around Yang's nipples before the girl returned the favor on Ruby's smaller breasts.

"Hancock." A client walked up to me.

"Hmm?" I looked over at the woman.

"I want to book those two for tonight." She said.

"Well we usually don't take bookings for new girls until they have a little time to settle in-." Mira started but I put my hand up to silence her.

"That will be just fine, but please understand there will have to be an upcharge for this…unique request as well as the other fee you pay for your personal experience." I smiled "Is that acceptable to you, Miss Schnee?"

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

"I don't know if I can do this." I said nervously.

"What are you so nervous about." Yang laughed "You're a natural at sex."

"Yeah but…I've only ever done it with you." I blushed "What if I'm not good enough for someone else."

"Hey." She playfully pushed me before taking my hand to bring me to the door "Now, let's do this."

The two of us opened the door to find our client, it was a woman, she had long greyish white hair, a modest body but her outfit…screamed leather fetish.

"Get on your knees." She smirked.

"Whoa slow down a sec here lady." Yang tried to reason with her to take this a little bit slower but the woman pulled out a whip and lashed her breast "YOW!"

"You will address me as Mistress Weiss is that clear." She sneered.

"Y-Yes Mistress!" we both yelped getting on our knees.

"Good." She smiled down at us before walking around us "Now then-HYA!"

"OH!" I moaned as she whipped my butt "HMM!'

"Yes that's a good noise, now you make one just like it you big titted cow." Weiss said lashing Yang's butt.

"HAA!" she moaned.

The cold blooded woman swiped her whip side to side, her tight compact whip slashing our asses red.

"Good I think you've been properly punished for a bit, now then…" she lifted my head up by the chin and stood wide legged before me "Do what I paid for and pleasure your Mistress."

"Hmm…" I gulped.

"DO it now." She growled.

"HAAA!" I leaned in and dragged my tongue against her folds.

"Yes…" she groaned quietly "Now you stand up.

"Huh?" Yang did as she was told "OHH!"

Weiss dug in, leaning down to suck on her large chest while I remained on my knees eating the girl out.

"Yes." She smirked using her tongue like a whip to strike Yang's nipples and make her moan "You two were certainly worth the extra cost."

"HMM!" I pushed my tongue deeper into her love box.

"Yes!" Weiss screamed "Deeper!"

"See." Yang smirked "Told you that you could do it."

"HMAAAA!" I flicked my tongue over the client's clitoris, her juices spilling out into my mouth.

"OHHAAA!" Weiss moaned blasting out her sex fluids.

"Phew." I panted catching my breath.

"Did I say you could stop." She glared.

"I just need a second to-.

"Listen here you little slut." She backhanded me, my cheek stinging with pain.

"OW!" I yelped.

"I paid for this so you do what you're told." She growled.

"Oh dear me." A voice from the door said.

"Huh?" I looked back "Miss Hancock!"

"It seems time's up." She sighed looking at her wristwatch.

"Hancock." Weiss glared "I paid for a full night."

"Yes you did, but you violated your part of the deal." She walked in and glared furiously at Weiss "I've made this very clear to you in the past Miss Schnee, I will allow your whip for light domination play but under no circumstances will I allow you to bring physical harm to one of my employees."

"Why you-." She started.

"Don't you try and take a tone with me!" Hancock snapped "This is the second time I've had to stop you from stepping out of line, and look what you've done."

She leaned down and caressed my cheek "This slap will surely bruise, Ruby's value will be severely diminished till it heals…you'll have to pay to make up for what I'll lose out on while she recovers."

"Fine bring me my checkbook." Weiss groaned.

"Oh no you're not getting out of it that easily again." Hancock smirked "I think we'll have you work off the costs this time."

"You can't be serious!" Weiss snapped.

"Oh but I am." Hancock smiled "After all it's in the contract you sign when you rent out a room for the night, we rarely ever have to invoke this clause, now you can play nice and start working tomorrow…or we could have your name drug through the mud, it wouldn't look very good if the daughter of the Schnee family was found to be a in an underground sex club, and having a domination fetish no less."

"TSK!" Weiss glared "Fine…but I'll get you for this."

"Sure you will." Hancock laughed as she watched Weiss storm out "Don't be late to work tomorrow."

She sighed and fixed her hair "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah I think so." Yang nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Hmm." She almost cracked a smile but looked to be trying to put up a tough front "It's my job as the boss after all, I should apologize. I had known Miss Schnee's tendencies and still put you two girls in harm's way, this is partially my fault."

"It's no big." Yang laughed.

"Yeah, you were there to help when it counted." I smiled "Before anything got too out of hand."

"Yes." She smiled "I was keeping an eye on the room this time…after the last girl Weiss booked."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Nothing." Hancock shook her head "It's not something to be discussed, now let's get some ice on that before it starts to swell and your cute face is all bruised."

 _I guess…Miss Hancock isn't so bad after all._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Lucy and Nami team up to please a couple of clients.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Nami and Lucy Team Up

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

"Lucky us." I smiled at Nami "Looks like we have an exciting one tonight."

"Someone paying for the both of us." She smirked "Must be a high roller."

"Let's show them a good time then." I said as we approached the Private Rooms.

The two of us went into the booked room and were met with a nice surprise, to guys just for us. Both were shirtless, probably around our age, had nice bodies and clear bulges in their pants.

The one had pink spiky hair and the other had slightly less spiky black hair.

"So, who are you cutie?" I said walking up to the one with pink hair and rubbing my hand over his washboard abs.

 _Damn…he's pretty hot._

"I'm Natsu." He said with a bit of a blush.

"And you?" Nami smirked rubbing her bikini clad breasts on her partner.

"Gray." He mumbled a bit.

"Well boys thanks for picking us." I said with a sexy tone "Now, let us blow your world."

Nami and I dropped to our knees and started pulling the clients' pants off, I was stunned when the boxers dropped an a nearly foot long half erect cock almost slapped me in the face.

 _Tonight is gonna rock!_

"Check this out Nami." I smiled stroking Natsu to get him hard.

"I was gonna say the same thing." The orange haired girl said aweing at her partners penis which was just as big as Natsu.

"I can't believe your both so big." I smiled.

"How would I know how big he is." Gray said "I'm not gay enough to look at his dick."

"Same here!" Natsu snapped.

"Fufufu." Nami and I giggled as we nodded and took their cocks into our throats in sync.

Both men moaned as my recently made best friend and I gave them duo blowjobs, our necks bobbing in sync as their heads pushed against our throats. The guy's hefty ballsacks swung low and slapped against our chins, only increasing the erotic feel of the situation.

"HMM Natsu." I moaned pulling him out to stroke him "You've got such a big meaty cock."

 _Lately it seems like a lot of my clients are packing some serious weaponry, what are they feeding boys these days._

"You're not gonna keep us waiting, are you?" Nami pouted stroking and cranking Gray's cock with both hands.

"I know." I smirked reaching down to cup Natsu's testicles "I bet these big…heavy…juicy balls of yours are just full of cum."

"UGH!" Natsu groaned as I egged him on and stroked his cock.

"Yeah that's it." Nami cooed swirling her tongue around Gray's dickhead "Blow your hot load all over my face."

Nami and I rapidly stroked the two off, both boys grunting and groaning as they lost all control.

"UGH!"

"HAAA!"

"HMM!" Nami and I moaned as Cum blasted us in the face.

"You're a mess Nami." I giggled crawling towards her.

"You're one to talk." She smirked.

"HMMM!" the two of us started kissing, rubbing each other's asses and breasts as we licked the cum off our faces.

We made sure to put on a sexy show for the boys before smirking at them.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Nami asked.

"Are you ready for Act 2?" I smiled.

Nami and I separated and went back to our partners, kissing their broad chests as we walked them to the bed and assumed our positions. Nami was laying on her belly, her breasts rubbing against the sheets as Gray spread her asscheeks and rubbed his thick cock against her pussy. I was spread eagle, Natsu holding my legs apart as he pushed his cock into my, my pussy aching with the size of his manhood.

"Ohh yes, fuck me!" I moaned putting my arms under my tits as Natsu started ramming me.

"HAA!" Nami moaned as she was fucked from the rear.

The four of us were all moaning, Nami and I were in heaven from the feeling of our pussies being filled by the monster dongs.

"You're so tight!" Natsu grunted thrusting his cock into me.

"Don't stop!" I moaned as my tits jiggled around slowly "You're cock's so good~"

"Fuck me nice and hard!" Nami groaned as her ass wobbled as Gray roughly plowed her.

Nami and I locked eyes, both of us moaning in pure pleasure as our bodies were put to work getting rammed and fucked like the sluts we were.

"YES!" I put my hands on Natsu's shoulders and rocked my hips, my pussy taking nearly all of his massive cock "Ha…ha…yes, here it comes!"

"OHHH FUCK!" Nami grabbed the sheets and screamed as she orgasmed.

"HAAAAAA!" I moaned loudly and threw my head back as I raptured in orgasm.

The two of us calmed down and smiled at the boys before we got to get fucked for a few more hours.

"You boys come see us again some time." I smiled stroking Natsu's cock "Mabye bring some more friends."

"And make sure to keep these boys well fed." Nami smirked kissing Gray's bulbous head.

The two guys left and Nami and I relaxed on the bed, our legs jellylike and sore from the fucking we just took.

"Damn they were packing." Nami laughed.

"I know right, I never knew a dick could be that big in real life." I smirked "I've never seen one so awesome, feels like more and more often the clients are coming in with bigger and thicker cocks, must be something in the water."

"Hahaha." Nami laughed before sighing "You won't hear me complaining about that, if we're fucking strangers at least it can be good for us too."

"You got that girlfriend." I said.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Advertising Push

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

"HMM!" I bobbed my head as I sucked the man's dick under his desk.

"You have a meeting at 11 sir, please don't forget." His secretary said.

"Y-Yes." He groaned.

"Something wrong sir?"

"No it's fine."

"HMM!" I smirked a bit as I sucked him off in secret.

The secretary left and I swirled my tongue around to finish the man off.

"UGH!" he groaned blasting cum down my throat.

"See." I smiled getting out under the desk and leaving my business card there "You could have even more fun if you come visit us at Club XXX."

I headed out and fixed my hair and blouse before walking down the city streets. I was in a business like outfit, tight blouse with a few buttons undone, a short but sexy pencil skirt and high heels. I was out doing some "Advertising" for the club, showing some high class business the things they could experience at our establishment.

I looked up at the skyscraper and smirked heading in, my last stop of the day and I was looking forward to it.

"Hello." I smiled at the secretary "I have a meeting with the board today, I'm Mirajane."

"Hmm." The woman looked up at me.

This secretary was cute, she had pale skin, long blue hair tied into a ponytail, her body was clearly attractive and curvy but she was hiding it under a casual coat and suit. I looked at the desk and read her name plate.

"Executive Assistant Juvia Lockser."

"Yes." She looked at me "They're already waiting for you."

"Wonderful, I'll head in then." I smiled.

I was led down the halls to a conference room where multiple young men in suits were present, Juvia went back to her desk as I closed and locked the door before starting my presentation.

"Gentlemen I have an amazing opportunity to tell you about." I smiled "A place where fantasy becomes reality."

I started to unbutton my blouse "A place where you could be with anyone, for just a simple price.

I crawled up on the table as my blouse fell off "Women like me, just begging for you to show us your thick…hard…throbbing cocks. Dancing for you, fucking with you, anything you can imagine for the right price."

I grabbed a man by the tie and pulled him close.

"How about I give you boys and up close demonstration." I licked my lips and dropped my bra.

I stripped naked and let some of the big sexy men do the same. Soon the room was full of naked men and myself, I laid on my back took a cock in each hand, laid my head back so someone could get a blowjob and another started ramming my pussy. I hummed as my body rocked around, my hefty tits slapping around. The one in my pussy was quite large, my walls were being stretched and my throat was slurping down as I was face fucked. I felt bad for the two getting only handjobs, my arms pumping them as fast as I could. I knew the bosses didn't like me giving out free samples of this extent on my advertising trips but I was so horny from all the BJs I gave I needed this.

"Yes that's it." I moaned "OHH!"

All the men came together, blasting my body with cum.

"Hmm, make sure you come visit us soon." I smiled handing them all business cards as cum dripped down off my face and onto my big tits.

The men left and I started cleaning myself up, using my old business clothes to clean off and then swapping into a casual t-shirt and booty shorts.

"So you're a prostitute." Juvia stared at me from the door.

"I prefer fantasy fulfiller." I smiled "You know we're always looking for more girls."

I handed her my business card and headed out "Why don't you stop by and make a little cash on the side, you're a pretty girl, I'd love to have you work with us."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Rukia upgrades.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Rukia's New Rack

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Rukia's POV**

"Boy Rukia you sure look happy." Sakura laughed adjusting her swimsuit top around her big jiggling breasts "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Money." I smirked holding up some bills "I've finally saved up enough to afford some big tits!"

"Lucky you." She laughed cupping her own bosom "How big are you gonna go?"

"Not that small." I laughed poking her breasts "I've got big ambitions."

After work at the club that night I put in for time off and the next day I went to see Wendy to get my new upgrades. I had to wake the doctor up since she was napping in her office, a clear porn video playing on her laptop.

"So." Wendy hummed looking at me topless "How big do you wanna go? D-cup? E-cup?"

"I was thinking…J?" I asked.

"J-cup?" she hummed "I don't know it'll be hard to fit those in without them being noticeable implants, how about we do E-cups for now and then in a couple months after you adjust to those I'll swap them out with J's?"

"I guess." I sighed "I just want big hooters."

"Well." She cracked her knuckles "Let's get started, you got the cash right?"

"Will you take a check?" I asked.

"Banks don't really smile upon charges to secret plastic surgeons." She whistled "I prefer my payments in cash."

"Let me go to the ATM." I sighed.

"You're friendly neighborhood plastic surgeon thanks you." She laughed.

"Did you even go to medical school." I asked.

"Of course I did." She laughed "I mean…I never passed my final written exam but I aced the practical and that's what really matters isn't it?

* * *

 **A Couple of Weeks Later**

 **NO POV**

"Wow Rukia." Sakura and Levy awed as the girl bounced passed to go dance "You're really packing."

"Thanks." The black-haired girl proudly stuck out her enhanced chest "They came out great, and soon they'll be even bigger!"

"I can't wait to see." Sakura giggled.

"I'm so jealous." Levy pouted as the music picked up and Rukia walked out, chest bouncing about.

Rukia stepped out onto the stage and the crowds eyes went wide at her large bust, she happily jiggled it around for them and started showing it and her already round fake ass off too. Rukia quickly stripped off her bikini top and rubbed her breasts for the crowd, moaning as she showed off her hooters. Her nipples were perky and hard and she even moved her right breast up and flicked her tongue over the thick nipples she had. Rukia moaned rubbing her sensitive tits, both from the pleasure of having them and the joy that she'd soon be making even more with these.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a small little update, longer chapters soon.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Pyrrha

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"HAA!" Ruby sighed sitting down backstage with Yang and Pyrrha.

"I never knew this could be so much fun." Pyrrha, a friend of the girls with long red hair, laughed

The two more seasoned dancers had recently recruited on of their sorority sisters to come join them at the club and she was an instant hit, even the bosses liked her as some sort of prodigy, the girl had clearly taken dance classes in the past and combining that with her attractive body she became an instant draw.

"Hey Weiss you look good." Yang smiled as the woman walked passed them in just her dancing outfit.

"Shut up." She grumbled a bit "Unlike you I'm actually a draw for some people."

"Yeah guys who liked to be stepped on." Yang laughed.

"Shut up, it just means they know true beauty is a dominant woman." Weiss hummed flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"This is fun." Pyrrha giggled a bit "Everyone here is so nice."

"Yeah but they're also a little cut throat." Ruby sighed "Girls really don't like it if a client flips on you for them."

"Yes I suppose but with the way payments work here that makes sense." Pyrrha said "Speaking of which I have a client who requires my attention."

"Good luck." Ruby smiled.

"Have fun." Yang laughed.

The sexy idyllic girl walked across the club in her red and gold bikini and arrived at the room she'd be servicing for the night. Inside was a long boy, her was of average height, slightly above average build, short blond hair, Pyrrha thought he was kinda cute.

"Hello there." She walked over and sat in his lap "Thank you for picking me, let's have a good time okay?"

"Y-Yeah." The man blushed rubbing her legs.

"No need to be so nervous." She smiled "So what's your name, mine is Pyrrha."

"J-Jaune." He mumbled.

"That's a cute name." Pyrrha started to give him a little lap dance, grinding her butt against his waist "Don't worry, just loosen up and I'll take care of you cutie."

Pyrrha slowly grinded her body around, rubbing her bikini clad bust in her partner's face before dragging her chest down his body till she was on her knees before him, slowly pulling off his jeans to free his thick rod.

"See, you've got no reason to be nervous with me." She blushed before coating the rod with her spit "I'll take good care of you."

Pyrrha started to go down on Jaune, her head bobbing up and down quickly on his meaty cock. Before starting here Pyrrha by no means considered herself promiscuous, sure she liked sex but she had only really ever done it a few times but she was a fast learner so after a couple of days she was an expert on the male anatomy. She could deepthroat someone like no other, even the more experienced girls were jealous of how quickly she got a hold of things.

"HAAA!" Jaune suddenly gasped and blew an early load into Pyrrha's mouoth.

"HMM!" she coughed a bit in surprise before managing to down the fluid.

"Sorry." The boy held his head down "I've never really done something like this before."

"No reason to be upset." She smiled "After all you can stay till times up, it's not like you have to leave."

Pyrrha laid on the bed and slipped her bottoms off before slowly spreading her legs and running her hands down and spreading her folds.

"Don't be nervous, I'm perfectly fine with taking it slow." She smiled sensually "You wouldn't stand there and leave a lady waiting would you now?"

The boy nervously walked over, Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle a bit with how cute and shy he was being. She wasted no time guiding him into her and let out a moan.

"That's it." She panted "Now let's really do this."

The red head started rocking her body slowly, her pussy sliding up and down on the boy's thick manhood, her breasts rocking softly on her chest, her nipples growing hard. Even if he was inexperienced Pyrrha was getting pleasure from the sheer size of his cock, every man in this town seemed so well endowed and she loved it.

"Harder." She moaned a bit leaning closer "OH HARDER!"

Pyrrha flipped the position so she was on top and her partner was on his back as she rapidly started riding him, her butt slamming down forcefully as she threw her head back and et out a throaty groan of pleasure.

"YESSS!" she felt a shiver run through her body as she climaxed, milking the cock for every last drop she could pull out.

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm…he was cute." Pyrrha thought to herself laying he head down once she got home to her dorm.

Her hand slowly slid down into the shorts she slept in.

"I want that inside me again…HMM!" she slipped a few fingers in "HAAA!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Mira gets a call from a friend.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Boss

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

"What time is it." I groaned as I woke up groggily in bed.

"HMMM." I felt an arm on my waist "I guess we should get up."

I spun in place to flip around and see Erza looking sleepy as well.

"Morning sexy." I said brushing my bangs out of my eyes."

"You know you look good with bedhead." She kissed me.

"Not right now." I moaned as she kissed me neck "You've gotta get to the office and I have to start preparing the club for tonight."

"Can't we take the day off?" she complained "Just stay in bed."

"We did that yesterday." I giggled.

"Fine." My girlfriend pouted rolling out of bed and walking toward the kitchen, her body totally naked.

"You should put clothes on or you'll catch a cold." I smirked fixing the tank top I slept in.

"It's fine jeez." She laughed placing a hand on her cute butt "and the blinds are closed so only you get to see this."

"How lucky of me." I laughed getting out of bed and going to the bathroom to turn on the shower.

I slowly slipped out of my clothes, feeling the cool morning air mixing with the steam of the shower and warming my body from the outside. I opened the door and stepped in, the hot water running over my smooth skin, warming me even more. I ran my hands down my body to stretch and wash myself, I was actually enjoying the nice relaxing moment before it was interrupted.

"Mind if I join you." Erza said pressing her wet breasts against my back and kissing my neck tenderly.

"OH!" I moaned a bit as she pushed me against the wall and used her knee to get me to spread my legs.

"I just can't get enough of you." Erza smirked sliding her hands up my legs and slipping a finger inside me.

"HAAAA!"

Erza started fingering me in the shower as I moaned loudly. Erza was kissing my neck and digging her strong fingers into my breasts. Erza and I have been together so long things like this were pretty normal but still fun.

"ERZA!" I moaned as my head rolled back and my juices spurted out and went down the drain.

"HMM!" Erza kissed me again before I could relax.

"We really can't…you'll be late."

"I'm in charge at the office." She snickered "I can be a little late."

* * *

 **Later**

"Hmm…hmm." I hummed to myself as I cleaned up around the bar.

The club wouldn't open officially for a few more hours, we usually try to stay open most afternoons and night, usually operating around 10:30 AM to 4ish in the morning. I use that lower time to clean up, get the smells out and restock the bar. It was about 9:45 when I was buzzed by the girl from the coffee shop above us, she doesn't officially work for us but she does tell us when people start asking questions, the bosses own the coffee shop above too, returning clients and the girls know the back entrance so if I ever get called up there it's because someone is asking too many questions.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem?" I asked.

"Miss Manager." The barista looked at me "This girl had some…questions for you."

"Oh!" I smiled seeing the girl she was referring too "You came, Juvia right?"

"Yes." The blue haired woman in the suit nodded.

"Well come on let's talk downstairs." I smiled heading off, my heels clacking on the floor.

Juvia was a little apprehensive about following me down to the club but followed any way.

"So what brought you here?" I smiled "Drink?"

"Um, no thanks." She said "I came because I need money…I got fired."

"Oh no." I gasped "How come?"

"It's not important." She sighed "But the job market isn't amazing right now and bills are starting to pile up a bit."

"Well don't worry you can make way more here than you would have there." I smiled "why don't you come with me, I need your help for a second."

"Sure." Juvia followed me back to the private rooms.

"You see two of our nice clients seem to have passed out here last night." I said opening the door to two naked men "Now normally I'd throw them out on their asses and find the girls from last night and scold them for leaving clients around but…I figured maybe you and I could have some fun, a little entrance test."

"What do you want me to do?" she gulped.

"Simple really." I said kneeling before the man on the right and stroking his thick cock "Help me wake these naughty boys up."

"…Alright." She took a deep breath and walked forward, kneeling before the man on the left and getting his cock hard.

"Hmm." I looked back before I started licking the cock before me.

 _Damn…even in that suit I can see her butt…she's a naturally phat ass white girl isn't she._

"HMMM! SUUUKKK!" I heard vacuum like suction and looked over to see Juvia was sucking like a pro.

"Wow!" I snickered bobbing my head a bit "You're a natural, how'd you get so good at this?"

"Well…Juvia has some experience." She blushed licking the shaft "She may have…filmed some things back in college…and she may have gotten fired when her bosses found out about it."

"Well trust me, we don't frown on that kind of workplace experience here." I smirked "Would you mind finishing this boy toy up too, I have a thing to take care of.

"HMMM!" Juvia nodded taking a second meaty cock into her mouth.

"Oh and when they wake up from this happy little dream." I smiled "Tell them Mira said not to come back for two weeks."

I left the room, Juvia giving an amazing double BJ behind me. There was a meeting today of the Bosses and I needed to make sure they didn't need anything.

* * *

 **NO POV**

Yoruichi, Erza, Hancock and Tsunade were seated at rectangular table with five chairs, only four of which were occupied, the final chair, a much more elaborate one, was empty. As usual the four bosses were arguing over petty things about the finances of the club.

"Ladies, you aren't arguing now are you?" Mira smiled walking in and taking a seat in the final chair.

"No Boss." The other four got quiet and calm.

"Good." Mira giggled "Because if you four start fighting and leave people will look into the management of this place."

Mira glared at the four "And I really don't want people snooping around my finances."

"Yes Mira." Hancock sighed "But in actually keeping up this farce so no one knows you actually own this club is rather…annoying."

"Well if everyone knows I'm the real boss they'd all walk on eggshells around me." She laughed "Where's the fun in that, besides you each have investments as partial owners, I just own 55%...and I was the one who brought the land, and all the capital, and came up with the idea, so you four doing what I tell you should be a given. Now as always our profits are up once again, clientele is increase but we need more girls to take care of all these horny people step up those recruiting efforts ladies."

"Yes."

"This tiny club is getting rather cramped though is it not?" Hancock noted "Perhaps it's time we think about moving locations."

"I'll think about it." Mira smiled "Well if there's nothing else to discuss you four should get back to your day jobs."

The women started to file out but Erza stayed behind to speak with her partner.

"You're such a shrewd negotiator." Erza smirked.

"Thanks." Mira laughed walking over and dragging her finger across Erza's cheek "You know, being a bossy boss…"

"HAA!" Erza gasped as Mira ripped her blouse open, her bra clad breasts jiggling a bit.

"It makes me so fucking horny." Mira said in a deep sexy tone as she started making out with Erza.

"MIRA!" Erza gasped as Mira started pulling her skirt off "When did you become such a sex fiend."

"I do run a sex club you know." Mira giggled a bit before putting on a strap on.

"HHAAA!" Erza moaned as Mira pushed a thick plastic purple cock into her lover and started fucking her on the table in the office, the toy was two sided so Mira could get some pleasure too.

Erza was moaning happily, her breasts rocking around slowly as she wrapped her legs around Mira's toy cock plunging deeper into her tight snatch. Mira smiled down at Erza and started thrusting her hips faster and faster, her own ample bust wobbling softly in her bra.

"Oh Mira…Mira…MIRAAA!" Erza screamed as she orgasmed.

"Hmm." Mira let out a happy moan as she climaxed as well "That was great…but you really should get back to work Love."

"I guess my break is over." Erza laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The RWBY team is completed.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Blake

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Where have you two been?" Blake asked as Ruby and Yang arrived back late.

"HA!" Ruby gasped.

"Well?" the girl tapped her foot "It's 3 AM I better get a good answer."

"We were uhh…" Ruby started fiddling with her jacket.

Ruby and Yang had both just gotten back from the club, today their sorority sister Blake Belladonna was waiting for them, there was just one problem, her serious demeanor was kinda gimped by the cute black and white nightgown she had on, not to mention the headband with cat ears on it, her cute look didn't stop Ruby from panicking.

"Uhh…"

"We were out partying." Yang smiled throwing an arm around Ruby "Come on it's a Friday night so who cares?"

"You two have been out late more and more lately." Blake studied them.

"So what." Yang said taking Ruby's hand and heading upstairs "We're young and there's party so we went and hand some fun, quit acting like our Mom."

Yang and Ruby quickly retreated to the room thy shared.

"Close one." Yang sighed before pulling out a mason jar full of money "Here add today's take in, we're getting up there soon we'll be able to put a deposit down on our own apartment like Pyrrha did and then hopefully Blake will stop nagging us all the time."

"Yeah…I feel bad about lying." Ruby frowned a bit "Maybe we should tell Blake."

"And have her freak out, hell no." Yang she taking her shirt off and dropping her bra as she started to get ready for bed "She'd totally make us quit not to mention try and get the whole club shut down."

"She's not that much of a prude." Ruby giggled changing for bed "Blake can get freaky when she wants too."

"Yeah I guess so." Yang got into bed and flicked the lights off "Well night."

"Night, Night." Ruby smiled tucking herself in.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

"Why would they be going to a coffee shop at this time at night, going off to study perhaps?" Blake wondered following Yang and Ruby from a short distance away "And the back entrance no less?"

Ruby and Yang unlocked the door and prepared to head in.

"You two." Hancock stopped them.

"Evening Miss Hancock!" Ruby fake saluted "We're here to fight the good fight again tonight!"

"Yes…" Hancock sighed a little thrown off by Ruby's chipper personality "Have a good night, don't disappoint me, frankly it'd be embarrassing as your mentor if you don't continue to improve."

"We won't let you down!" Yang laughed as the two girls headed in.

As the two closed the door behind them Hancock looked around.

"Whoever you are stop snooping around behind that dumpster and get out here." She sighed.

Blake stepped out and glared at Hancock.

"Who are you?" Blake asked "And where did Ruby and Yang just go, I know something weird is going on here?"

"Fufufu." Hancock snickered a bit "Well…why don't you come in and find out."

Hancock led Blake down a long dark staircase into the club. Music was already playing and lights low as Sui-Feng was on the stage spinning her curvy body on the pole. It only took Blake a few moments to discover the nature of this place.

"Ah wonderful." Hancock smiled "Here they come now."

"Huh?" Blake looked over at another stage and gasped a bit as Yang and Ruby walked out in cute bikinis that showed off their college bodies.

"Those two…" Blake glared a bit as the girls started to dance for the crowd.

Ruby's cute butt shimmed around as she spun around the pole, her long legs wrapping around the metal rob. Yang was rubbing her breasts as she dropped her top, and shook her large bust.

"Those two are some of my best up and comers." Hancock smiled "The clients love them, so do us a solid and stop trying to interfere."

"You're taking advantage of my friends." Blake glared "I'm stopping this now."

"Good luck, but you won't change their minds." Hancock shrugged "They like it here."

"I'll show you." Blake attempted to walk over "Ruby! Yang!"

"Ah it's Blake!" Ruby yelped trying to cover her chest.

"Hey!" Yang waved jokingly.

"You two get down here now." Blake said.

"How about you come up here." Yang said pulling her friend onto the stage.

"Hey, stop it!" Blake gasped as Yang pulled her top off.

"Wow I forgot your so pretty Blake." Ruby laughed as she grinded herself on her friend.

"S-Stop!" Blake moaned.

"But your returning the favor." Ruby smiled as Blake unconsciously grinded back.

"Yeah, that's the stuff." Yang said rubbing herself against the two "No reason to leave, trust us Blake, this place fucking rocks."

"You know what pisses me off the most." Blake smirked as she saw the eyes of the crowd on her and the money being handed out as they danced "That you two were keeping this a secret and didn't ask me to come sooner."

"Sorry." Ruby laughed as they grinded more and more "But don't worry you'll fit in in no time at all."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- We go back to the private rooms.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Big Booty

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

"Time to get back to work." I smiled heading to the club.

I had been off for a couple of weeks, I had just had some surgery done and now I was going to show off my new assets.

"Hey Levy you're back." Rukia smiled as I walked in "Wow, I'm digging the new look."

"You look hot." Sakura laughed "But I thought you were going to get your boobs done?"

"Well I decided not to." I said rubbing my huge bubble butt "I think I look better as a big booty bitch, sides I can get my boobs done later but for now I'll corner clients who like big butts."

I originally planned to get some breast implants with my saved up money but after I talked to Wendy I got the idea to just get an even bigger ass, now I was huge like a pear and needed to custom order jeans to contain this booty.

"Well I gotta change." I smiled walking off to get dressed.

Getting dressed wasn't that hard at first, my top went on with no problem but my bottoms were now way too small for my new ass, they used to cover me well but now they were pulled in like a thong.

"It's kinda embarrassing." I blushed trying to adjust my bottoms "But it's kinda hot."

I had to dance before tending to a client later, I wasted no time getting on stage and shaking my ass for the crowd, it felt so good to have it slap and shake around happily, my cheeks rubbing together as I grinded on a pole, but unfortunately my dance ended and I had to go help a client.

"Oh my." I gasped a bit seeing the sight of the man who had come to use me this evening.

He was tall, somewhat buff, had a decent amount of piercings and long black hair, he was kinda intimidating.

"HAAA!" I gasped as he pulled me into his lap and dug his hands into my ass.

"It's good close too." He said in a deep voice.

"OH!" I moaned as he slipped my thong like bottom to the side and jammed a finger in my asshole "Thanks for the compliment."

I sat in this man's lap, giving him a bit of a lap dance as he rubbed and grabbed my ass.

"Seems like you've got a friend who wants to see me." I hummed feeling his cock knocking against my ass.

"Hard not too when you've got something like this!" he smirked smacking my ass.

"HA!" I gasped "Well don't leave me in suspense. UGH!"

I groaned as I felt his thick cock push into my ass, my starfish spreading to accept him into my tight lubed up hole. I groaned some more as the client fucked me in the ass, my fat booty shaking as it was plowed.

"You know what would make this better?" the man grunted as he fucked me.

"Hmm?" I smirked.

"Something more up here." I snickered licking my flat chest.

"I'll keep that in mind." I moaned as my insides spread to accept as much of his cock as I could, my ass screaming out in pleasure "Yes…yes…OH YES!"

"UGH!" The man groaned as he busted inside me, my warm walls filling with cum.

 _Fuck I'm gonna get a lot out of this ass._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Nami and Robin debate body image.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Real or Fake

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nami's POV**

"Hmm." I pouted in the mirror as I put on my bikini.

"Something wrong Nami?" Robin smirked a bit walking over.

"I don't know." I flipped my long hair back a bit "I was thinking about maybe getting my tits done? I think I'm losing clients to some of the bigger girls."

"You have such a beautiful body, you'd really change it with silicone?" Robin frowned a bit.

"Well not everyone here is as old-school as you are." I laughed.

"What?" Robin smirked, leaned over and cupped her big tits, rubbing them through her top "There's nothing wrong with them, as a matter of fact my boyfriend and clients adore my big…natural…breasts."

"I never said they shouldn't." I laughed a bit "I don't know, I think I would look sexier with bigger tits but I'm not sure how they'd really feel."

"Well let's compare." Robin said "Hey Harribel."

"Hmm?" the tan skinned woman with large fake breasts walked over "What is it?

"Nami is considering getting implants and is looking to compare." Robin said throwing her shirt off and dropping her sexy red bra "Care to help us."

"Sure whatever." Harribel shrugged tossing her top off and puffing her chest out "Go ahead and feel'em up."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I have a dozen guys squeezing them every day, what difference are you gonna make." She scoffed.

"Go ahead Nami." Robin held her natural bust out "Take a feel of both and compare."

"Okay, here goes nothing." I said sticking my hands out, one grabbing Robin's right breast and the other on Harribel's left.

"HMM." I hummed rolling their breasts in my hands, my fingers squeezing them a bit.

"You don't have to be so gentle." Robin smirked while blushing "really get in there this is a big choice you'll be making-HA!"

"Well Robin's breasts are definitely softer." I said grabbing a big handful "But Harribel has more to grab and hers are firmer than Robin's. Fuck me this is hard they're both amazing."

"Well I've gotta go meet a client so that's all you'll get out of me." Harribel fixed her bikini "See ya, good luck."

"That was weird." I noted.

"What?" Robin asked clipping her bra back on.

"Well you moaned a lot more when I touched your chest than Harribel did when I touched hers, is she just less sensitive than you?"

"It's because she has those fake ones, she lost some of her sensitivity as a result." Robin explained "In other words if you too get yours done you'll lose the power to feel things like this!"

"HAAA!" I gasped and moaned as Robin stood behind me and grabbed my tits roughly.

"OHH AHH!" I moaned a bit as her hands explored my body.

"You wouldn't want to lose any of these feelings would you?" she smirked kissing my neck and slipping a hand into my bottoms.

"HAAA!" I gasped as she pinched my clit between her thumb and forefinger "R-Robin!"

 _Oh God yes this feels good…HMM!_

"I too know the allure of having a large chest." Robin teased my "But the sensitivity of real ones it too good to pass up."

"OH…OHHHHHH!" I moaned cumming a bit.

"But I do have to admit you'd probably look nice with bigger ones." She laughed licking her fingers clean "Well I'll let you decide."

I drunkenly slid to a disheveled heap on the floor "Fuck me…oh this is too much trouble over some tits."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who or what you want to see in the future!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Little Sister

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

I sighed to myself as I locked the door behind me and threw my keys in a bowl.

"I need a shower then I'm going to bed." I grumbled to myself.

I checked my phone and saw I had a text from Erza saying she'd be staying late at the office, her real office, she had to finish some reports.

"Ugh." I stretched and walked into the living room.

"Hey what's up.

"AH!" I yelped feeling my heart jump into my chest "Jesus Lisanna what the hell are you doing here?"

"I let myself in with the spare key." She smiled "What, can't I come see my sister?"

"You could let me know first." I said rolling my eyes.

Lisanna is my younger sister. I noticed she was wearing her school uniform, white blouse, brown, red and white plaid skirt and a coffee colored sweater tied around her waist.

"Sit like a lady." I told her "Close your legs."

"Jeez, you know for a woman who owns and operates a sex club sometimes you're such a prude sis." Lisanna laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I said ignoring her.

"Need a job." She smiled.

"And you came to me, absolutely not." I told her "You're in high school.

"Well my 18th birthday was last week." She smiled "So I'm totally old enough."

"Age is not the issue Lisanna." I said "You shouldn't be working in a place like that, you need to go to college and get a real job."

"Oh so it's okay for you to let other innocent girls whore themselves out for cash but you won't let your own sister?" she scoffed "Talk about hypocritical."

"Tsk." I hissed a bit "Look no means no that's not something I want you doing."

"Come on at least let me try." She pouted "Trust me I can make you so much money."

"No."

"Mira~"

"I said no."

"Come on." She pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Grr…I…said…no."

"Please."

"Alright fine!" I broke "You get one night tomorrow, and maybe if you do a decent job I'll consider letting you work at the club."

"Yay!" she hugged me "You're the best big sis ever!"

* * *

 **The Next Day**

I stood behind the bar cleaning glasses as Lisanna came out to start her first dance of the night. She came out in her school uniform and squatted by the edge of the stage and lifted her skirt.

"You like this?" she said flashing her panties "I'm a bad girl, I was cutting class…maybe I should be taught a lesson."

She turned around and rubbed her ass, giving it a soft smack, before starting to grind on the pole. I had no idea where she learned moves like that, and frankly I don't think I wanted to know. Soon my little sister was stripping down to just her underwear, sliding up and down and moaning for the audience like a slut. Once she gathered her clothes and went backstage I greeted her.

"So how was I?" she smirked putting her clothes back on "Not too bad if I do say so myself."

"Severable." I joked "Look…as much as I'd hate to admit this the customers were clearly into you."

"So I can stay?!" she smiled.

"Wait." I held up a hand "I have a few conditions."

"Mira~"

"I'm serious." I stared at her "First, no working the private rooms till you finish high school you're old enough to strip but I don't want a high school student working in the back. Second, you're still going to college and if I see your grades slipping I'm going to let you go. Third, half the money you make has to go into your savings and pay for school, the other half is yours."

"So strict." She pouted.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Alright." Lisanna rolled her eyes and hugged me "Deal."

"Great." I smiled before spanking her a bit.

"MIRA!" she gasped.

I winked "Nice job by the way, you really know how to shake it."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Some of the girls take a day off to hit up the beach.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Beach Party

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Today was a rare occasion, Club XXX was closed for the day for some maintenance and cleaning, days like this happen about once a month. Some of the girls decided to use this chance to go hang out at the beach, the shores were just starting to open up for the summer and this was a chance for them to show off, and maybe do a little advertising to. It's not frowned upon for the girls to hang out outside the club but most try to keep their personal lives separate from their work, but not everyone cares.

Which leads us to today and a group of five sexy ladies arriving at the beach, Lucy, Nami, Sakura, Rukia and Robin were all decked out in new bikinis and ready to soak up the sun and sand. The ladies fond a spot on the beach and ditched their coverups to show off their bikini bodies.

"Wahoo!" Nami cheered stretching in her sexy green with white stripes bikini.

"Spring break." Lucy laughed showing off her body in a golden bikini.

"This is my first time really going out in a bikini that shows off my body." Sakura said standing there in a bikini that was a glittery silver.

"I'm looking forward to turning some heads with the new girls." Rukia chucked showing off her enhanced chest in a black bikini.

"HMM!" Robin sighed pulling her cover up off to reveal a brown bikini with lacy white pattern on the edges, when she lifted the garment she briefly clipping her breasts causing them to jiggle naturally.

"Wow Robin you look amazing." Lucy said "I never would have thought someone your age would look so banging in a bikini."

"Just how old do you think I am?" Robin raised an eyebrow "Actually don't answer that."

"Well I'm gonna tan." Nami laid out a towel and got on her back.

"I think I'll join you." Robin said putting on sunglasses and relaxing in a beach chair with a book.

"You so boring." Lucy rolled her eyes "Rukia, Sakura, lets go have some real fun."

"Yeah." The other two followed the blonde.

The other two ladies relaxed at the place where their bags had been, Nami would occasionally rotate on her towel and Robin was very into her crime novel.

"I can't believe you actually read those." Nami laughed sitting up and picking up her bottle of lotion "You really are an old woman."

"I find them interesting." Robin hummed looking up, her eyes blocked by sunglasses "And besides you do know I'm only in my thirties, I'm not that much older than you."

"I guess." Nami shrugged rubbing tanning lotion on her breasts "Say, wanna have some fun?"

"Hmm?" Robin lowered her shades a bit "What do you mean?"

Nami just smirked "See those kids over there?"

Robin looked passed Nami and saw a group of about four boys, they looked somewhat young they were probably only freshmen or sophomores in high school if she had to guess.

"Yes I noticed them, they've been sneaking peaks at us for the last two hours." Robin commented.

"I'm gonna flash them." Nami giggled.

"You really shouldn't." Robin sighed.

"Oh come on it'll be fun, sides I thought you likes teasing younger men." Nami smirked.

Robin just rolled her eyes in response.

Nami looked around and waited till the coast was clear, no one else seemed to be looking and then those boys looked over. She quickly pulled her bikini top down, gave her breasts a shake and then put it back on with a wink.

"Look at them all flustered now." Nami giggled laying back down.

"You're terrible." Robin chuckled playfully "But I can do better."

"Hmm?" Nami raised an eyebrow.

Robin smirked and closed her book, placing it in her bag. She looked across at the boys while lowering her sunglasses to stare at them. They looked terrified of her, Robin smirked and reached up to give her breasts a squeeze and slide a hand sensually over her tummy.

"I'd say that'd pop a boner for sure." Robin smirked.

"HMM!" Nami smirked oiling up her hands "Wanna keep having some fun."

"Why not." Robin smiled.

Nami stood behind Robin's chair, she slowly reached down and started rubbing tanning oil on Robin's body, mostly her breasts, the MILFs orbs shimmering in the sun as a result, Robin would playfully moan and guide Nami's hands playfully. Of course their teasing victims were enamored even more by the display of sexuality the two woman showed. Eventually it was like the four boys were frozen in place, unable to look away from the two ladies, they didn't even register that Nami and Robin were walking over to them.

"Say…" Nami squatted down to their eye level before pointing to a thick area of bushes trees and rocks "How would you boys like to become men?"

"Fufufu." Robin laughed as they all nodded.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Pretty far down the beach the team of Lucy, Sakura and Rukia had found themselves at some cabanas set up for a college spring breakers party. Of course when three sexy ladies like them walk by they quickly get invited to join the party.

"HMM!" Lucy giggled as her belly button was filled with Tequila.

"I haven't done a body shot in year." Sakura laughed as she was the same.

"Same here." Rukia said as salt was sprinkled between her hefty bosom.

"You girls have been missing out-OHH!" Lucy moaned as a man ran his tongue into her belly button and up her body.

"HAAA!" Sakura squealed a bit as a party girl licked her.

"HMMM!" Rukia moaned as a man tried to take the lime from between her teeth.

The girls all laughed before getting back to the party, drinking god knows how much and dancing with god knows how many sweaty men and women on the beach.

"WWOOOO!" A drunk Rukia cheered yanking her top off "Check these out!"

"HHM Baby." Sakura rubbed a man's crotch through his bathing suit "Let's go have a little fun."

"I could just eat you right here." Lucy said pushing her breasts against a fellow busty blonde party animal.

"Than do it." The drunk girl smirked.

Right there on the center of the dance floor Lucy pants the girl and shoved her head into her crotch to eat her out. Sakura soon joined her in the clearing, laying on her back as a man fucked her roughly while her tits jiggled and rolled around.

"No fair you guys." A topless Rukia slurred with a half empty vodka bottle in her hand "I wanna play *HIC* too. HMM?"

Rukia suddenly found her fake bust being squeezed by a man and a women.

"Oh? You wanna play with me." She said red in the face from all her drinking.

Soon Rukia was doggy style on the dance floor getting fucked from behind by the man while she licked and ate out his girlfriend.

All three professional sex workers moaned and screamed in pleasure…unfortunately this led to them failing to see and hear the police lights and sirens coming to break up this party, and when your found having sex in public….

* * *

 **LATER**

"You three are lucky I was in town." Tsunade said "Otherwise you may have actually been charged with something."

"These are three of yours?" a woman with long black hair asked.

"Yeah you mind letting them go?" Tsunade asked.

"They've had the night to sober up so I guess it's fine." The woman unlocked the cell.

"We're so sorry Miss Tsunade." Sakura lowered her head.

"We didn't think it'd get so out of hand." Lucy laughed.

"I'm going to explain this since you guys are still pretty knew." Tsunade sighed "The club can only get you out of so much trouble got it, and when we do the favor of getting things to go away, you work it off got it?"

"Ugh…" Rukia groaned "Isn't the hangover enough punishment."

"You wish." Tsunade scoffed "Now thank Chief Orland for letting you off."

"Thank you Ma'am." The all said.

"Good now go get in my car, I'll take you home." Tsunade groaned as the girls left.

"Anyone got an aspirin?" Rukia rubbed her head.

"Glove compartment." Tsunade yelled.

The three girls closed the door and Tsunade scribble down a check for a few thousand dollar.

"Sorry about them, thanks Minerva." Tsunade sighed.

"It's fine." The woman tucked the check into her bra "Sides I haven't had any trouble with your group in a while, I was actually surprised when that pink haired one begged for you as her phone call."

"She's lucky you were on the clock." Tsunade sighed.

"Ehh it's spring break I would've let them off anyway." Minerva laughed "I'll be seeing you around Tsunade, maybe I'll stop by in a few days."

"You're always welcome chief." The blonde walked out.

Minerva sighed and went back to her desk.

"Chief?" a woman with short silver hair walked up.

"Oh Yukino." Minerva looked at the cadet "You need something."

"Who was that woman?" The recent hire asked prying into the situation.

"No one important." Minerva smiled.

Yukino stared back at her with fire in her eyes "I saw-."

"You should stop talking." Minerva walked by and leaned towards the girl.

Minerva reached into her bra and handed the girl a hundred-dollar bill "Now be a good officer and get back on the street there's still lot's of spring breakers stirring up trouble."

Yukino looked at the money in her hand before slipping it into her own top "Of course Ma'am."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

 **Next Time- The Club let's a new girl try out, but she's not really one for the spotlight.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Breaking out of her Shell

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

"You know when I hired you two I didn't except you to only come for free drinks." I scolded the two women at the bar.

"Oh come on what's the big deal." Cana huffed.

"Yeah, you said we got free drinks, we're just taking advantage of our perks." Leone laughed.

We had seen an uptick in business so I had hired a group of Six new girls to pick up the slack. The first was Cana, a sexy olive skinned girl I went to high school with. There was Leone, a beautiful blonde with big breasts that was adventurous and fun for most guys, she brought her friend Akame with her, a quiet girl with a surprisingly sexy body. There was Ino, a coworker of Sakura who Tsunade had recruited, Mio Kusakai a girl with an amazing butt but also sexy hypnotic breasts.

But they hadn't all been very successful, the last girl that Tsunade got was Hinata and frankly…she was a nervous wreck, she was cute had some nice tits but she'd get on stage and just freeze up in fear, I had to stop her first dance because of it.

Still there was hope…

"I'm sorry." Hinata said meeting me at the bar "I want to do this it's just that when I see all the people looking at me I blank out."

"It's okay we've got all types of girls here." I smiled "As a matter of fact I think you'll be just perfect for a certain client I have coming in."

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah he likes shy girls like you." I smiled "Room number seven, he'll be waiting in one hour."

* * *

 **NO POV**

Hinata arrived in Private Room Seven wearing a white bikini with gold trimming, she looked like a belly dancer a bit.

"Um hello." She blushed looking at the naked man waiting for her.

"Wow you're super cute." He smiled.

"Hmm." Hinata blushed more.

The boy was probably around Hinata's age, short spiky yellow hair, muscular body and a nice thick cock that turned her on right away.

"I'm Naruto." He smiled at her.

"Hinata." She said sitting next to him.

"There's no need to be nervous." He said rubbing her thigh "Even though it makes you look cuter."

Hinata blushed even more, she was still nervous but the way he spoke calmed her down a but.

"HMM." Naruto ran a hand over Hinata's body whole kissing her neck, the girl moaning in response.

"HAA!" Hinata moaned as he reached up to squeeze one of her tits.

"You've got some big boobs." Naruto commented "I bet a girl like you is embarrassed to have such big sweater puppies, did you try and cover these girls up when you were in school."

"Y-Yes!" Hinata moaned as he pinched her nipples though her top "I wore sweatshirts so people would look at me!"

"So I'm one of the first guys getting to see them like this." He smirked pulling her top down.

"HAA! Yes!" Hinata moaned more as he licked her tits.

Hinata sat there moaning as Naruto kissed and rubbed her large bust while pushing her onto her back. Hinata was slowly opening up more and more to let him play with her naturally lewd body.

"Why don't you lay back." Naruto smiled at Hinata, letting one of her tits out of his mouth.

The busty girl blushed bright red as she laid on her back arms under her bust pushing it up. Naruto slowly spread her legs and started to lick her pussy.

"HAA!" Hinata gasped as Naruto's tongue probed into her, his hands digging into her tender thighs as she rocked her breasts a bit.

Naruto's tongue explored Hinata's wet hole while she slowly started to help him, rubbing one of her breasts while the other hand pinched and pressed her clit to stimulate her more. Hinata had never felt this amazing before, the sheer amount of pleasure in her body and her moaning and shaking in a heavenly embrace, she wanted more, she wanted that fat cock in her body.

Hinata suddenly went on the aggressive, she grabbed Naruto and kissed him before having him sit on the edge of the bed, her legs wrapping around his waist as she slid down onto his cock.

"UGH!" both groaned.

"Yes!" Hinata gasped slowly started to bounce her body as Naruto thrusted into her.

"See you're so much better when you let loose." Naruto laughed grabbing Hinata's ass as he fucked her in time with her bounces.

"Shut up." Hinata grabbed his head and shoving it into her breasts "Fuck me."

Hinata kept grinding her ass on Naruto's cock, the thick meat pressing deep into her body while she shook softly, her tits smacking around a bit.

"YES! YES! YESSSS!" Hinata moaned shaking with an orgasm.

Naruto wasn't done yet, he leaned back so Hinata was laying on top of him, her tits smashed against his pecs while he railed her hard. He started making out with her again as Hinata slid her ass back and forth as fast as possible, her body milking him for cum.

"HRRR!" Naruto grunted digging his hands into Hinata's ass, a finger slipping into her asshole.

"AAAHHHH!" the girl screamed cumming yet again.

"FAAAA!" Naruto released inside of her.

The two fell back on the bed, panting in satisfaction.

"You know you still have time left." Hinata got on all fours and shook her butt "And I think I could use a little more help getting out of my shell.

Naruto wasted no time mounting her and started to fuck her like a dog, Hinata moaning and smirking in pleasure.

* * *

 **Outside**

"So you really think a night with him will release her sexuality?" Tsunade asked Mira.

"Of course, have a little faith in my ability to see the sexual potential in anyone." Mira smirked.

"You do have a sort of uncanny ability to pick out good recruits when we bring them in." Tsunade laughed.

"Besides she needs to open up if she's going to compete in the show next month." The owner said.

"Show?" Tsunade said confused.

"The club's anniversary show." Mira smiled "It'll be the clubs second anniversary next month, and this year I'm planning a big celebration, and it's going to culminate in the crowing of the first ever Miss XXX!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Stop you're under arrest…just kidding these cops are here for fun!**

 **PS: I'm running a poll on my profile to determine the ranks for the girls in the upcoming Miss XXX contest. All girls currently in the club will be eligible so please vote! It's going to close in ONE WEEK! That means you have till the morning of April 18, 2017**

 **Till Next Time!**


	22. Chapter 22: Stop Police!

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Minerva's POV**

"What is this place?" Yukino asked me.

Yukino, cute girl large chest short white hair, sweet personality but with a bit of darkness under the surface.

"This my dear is Club XXX, a sex club." I smirked.

"So that woman from the other night?"

"Yes she's one of the owners." I hummed "In exchange for a small piece of the profits I don't make a fuss over the whole sex and prostitution thing."

"That's illegal on so many levels." She sighed before looking passed me and seeing the dancers on the stage shaking their tits.

"They don't hurt anyone." I shrugged "And they came to me first, it's not like I shake them down."

"I suppose." Yukino shrugged "But why show all this to me? You run the risk of me ratting you out."

"Oh I know you won't do that." I said playfully poking her nose "You're a naughty little thing under that cute face of yours, that's why I've handpicked you as my new right hand lady."

"Hmm." Yukino blushed.

"Oh I forgot to mention another perk of our partnership, on the last day of every month I get to come here and have fun with one of the girls on the house, and now you'll be able to enjoy that too."

"I see." Yukino mumbled "I suppose…there's no harm in all this."

"You see." I smirked at her "That's the spirit cadet, keep it up and you'll be ranking up in no time at all, I already picked out my girl for the night but why don't you look though this catalog and pick someone to please you tonight."

Yukino picked up the catalog of ladies and skimmed though.

"This one." She smiled "Juvia."

"Good choice." I said putting it away "Oh Mira, my friend and I are ready to order!"

* * *

 **Later**

 **NO POV**

Minerva and Yukino were relaxing in a room waiting for their nightly partners to arrive and soon enough the door opened to reveal two sexy busty babes.

The first was Yukino's partner Juvia, the woman wearing sexy lingerie that matched her hair, the other was Minerva's choice for the night, Yang Xiao Long the busty blonde wearing a matching bikini.

"Hello officers." Yang smiled.

"We hope you're ready for some fun." Juvia smiled walking up to Yukino and placing a hands on her hips.

"We're all yours for the night." Yang smiled as Minerva pulled her close "So enjoy."

"Oh we will." Minerva smirked pulling Yang into a deep kiss.

"You're incredible." Yukino said rubbing Juvia's ass.

"Thank you." Juvia laughed maturely while kissing Yukino's collar bone and starting to unbutton her uniform.

"HMM." Juvia hummed when she unbuttoned the top and saw Yukino's large bra-clad bust "My officer Aguria you have a beautiful body."

"Why don't you show me just how beautiful you think those are." Yukino smirked.

"That's the spirit." Minerva moaned already having Yang between her legs eating her out while the Police chief leaned back on the couch.

"There's no reason to rush you know." Yukino said sitting next to her captain and having Juvia lean over "HMPH!"

"HAA!" Juvia moaned as her juicy butt was smacked.

"You have to tease them a bit." Yukino smirked rubbing Juvia's ass.

"You really are something else Yukino." Minerva leaned in.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Yukino said starting to kiss Minerva, twirling her tongue with her boss' while Juvia and Yang ate the two out as payment for their silence.

Juvia and Yang both smirked as they ate the officers out, looking up to watch the Chief and Cadent making out and rubbing each other's tits. They briefly thought maybe those two would be doing most of the work tonight, after all the officers sessions are on the house so the girls who get picked don't get paid as much as they could with a regular client.

Yukino and Minerva started rubbing each other's clits while still making out, the two sex workers forced to lap up all their juices till the two officers were satisfied.

"Captain…" Yukino hummed casually rubbing her pussy while her Captain was eaten out by the young college student "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership."

"I agree." Minerva smirked back before kissing Yukino softly.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- It's the Miss XXX Contest, make sure to get your votes in before April 18** **th**

 **Till Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 23:First Annual Miss XXX Contest

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

"Welcome dear clients to our second annual founding anniversary, that's right just two years ago the four bosses got together to found this place." I smiled knowing inside that I was the one who really did that "Let's give them a round of applause."

Yoruichi, Hancock, Erza and Tsunade stood up and waved as the crowd clapped a bit.

"Last year we didn't do anything special but this year something amazing is planned." I gigged "It may be our second year but now it's time for the first annual Miss XXX contest! It's really simple, the girls will come out in whatever cute or sexy outfit they want, shake their thing a bit and head off, afterwards you'll all cast your vote for your favorite, the most popular one will be crowned Miss XXX and she gets a big bonus! So without further ado let's get started with the lovely Lisanna!"

My sister walked out in her sexy schoolgirl outfit and winked for the crowd, she swayed her body for a bit before reaching up and tearing her blouse open, buttons flying off as her tits jiggled free. She rolled her hips some more before dropping her skirt to show cute panties stretched out over her fat ass, she rubbed her bum a bit and blew a kiss before heading off the stage.

"Next up, it's the cold and dominating Miss Weiss Schnee!"

Weiss walked out in a sexy leather dominatrix outfit, she had a tight corset, thigh high black boots and a riding crop around her wrist. The girl who originally started this as a punishment ended up being a star attraction for men and women who like things a little more…rough. We had to put some limits on her but "Mistress Wiess" is quite popular. The white haired beauty glared at the crowd while running her gloved hands up her supple thigh and striking herself with her little toy.

"Thanks for…that." I blushed "Next is one of our newer ladies, Leone!"

The half-drunk blonde babe walked out dressed like a sort of sexy cavewoman. She smirked at the crowd before dancing a bit and stripping off her fur bikini, her sexy round breasts jiggling around happily as she giggled a bit.

"Thank you, next is the cute Levy!"

The blue haired girl in a sexy bikini walked out and turned her ass to the crowd where she showed off her huge ass squeezing a tight thong bikini bottom. Levy's chest might have been flat but her ass was like a shelf. She started shaking her hips and making her booty clap and twerk around like a pro and boy was it enticing.

"Next, Nami!"

Nami walked out in a sexy pirate outfit, it had an orange strapless bra as well as a cream colored jacket and skit, needless to say she wasted no time slipping out of her clothes and spinning around naked, her soft body exposed to the whole crowd.

"And now it's, Yang!"

Yang came out in a uniform you'd wear to karate class, her tits filling it out nicely as she untied the black belt to reveal a sexy black bikini that clashed nicely with her skin tone, she laughed and untied the top to let her ample bosom jiggle free, the girl sensually licking one of her breasts.

"Wow!" I clapped "Well time to move on to Robin!"

The mature woman walked out dressed like a sexy librarian complete with fake glasses and even went so far as to tie her hair up in a bun. She smiled for the crowd before slowly letting her hair down and unbuttoning her blouse to show her sexy black bra, that was quickly discarded so her bare chest was out and then she moved to the skirt, sliding it down her long legs and smirked at the crowd over her shoulder and walking off.

"Oh what a tease." I giggled "Next is Sui-Feng!"

"YEAH!" Yoruichi yelled loudly as her very enhanced lover walked out dressed like a sexy cat girl.

Sui-Feng blushed and stood on the stage meowing a bit, her huge tits and ass only covered by some furry underwear and I'm pretty sure that cat's tail was plugged up you know where.

"I have a feeling that was more of a personal show." I glared at Yoruichi "Moving on, it's the beautiful Mio!"

The young slender blonde stepped out dressed up like a sexy magician, her legs covered in fishnet stockings, her upper body in that sort of singlet thing that some female magicians wear. The former swimmer smirked and swayed her breasts under her top.

"Look deeply at them." She smirked "I've been told my breasts have some…magical powers."

"No hypnotizing the crowd." I laughed "That'd be cheating."

"I won't." she smirked "There'd be no fun winning that way."

Mio stepped off and Juvia came out next wearing her old secretary suit.

"If it isn't the sexy secretary." I awed as she let her hair out of a ponytail and yanked her top open to show off her tits.

Juvia slid around and lifted her skirt to show she had no panties on before dancing a little more in her usual sexy fashion, she'd show off her perky ass and rub her breasts.

"Time's up." I gigged as she walked off "Next is Pyrrha!"

The red headed college student stepped out in a sort of roman gladiator outfit that hugged her body and pushed up her tits in a very sexy fashion. As she started to dance she'd slowly shed her various pieces of armor before she was wearing nothing but a silk tunic like outfit that she slowly pulled over her head to show her naked body.

"My turn." Sakura walked out in her usual golden bikini.

"No I'm next you slut." Ino followed her out in a matching purple bikini.

"One at a time ladies." I sighed as the both sort of competed for space on the stage "Oh who the fuck am I kidding just share the time."

The two bikini clad rivals glared and tried to out strip the other, Sakura making a point to show off her large fake breasts while Ino whipped her long blonde hair around to look as sexy as possible, I'm not sure if they took away from each other by dancing together or only looked hotter given how close they came to just having a cat fight on the stage.

"Back to the proper format with one of our veterans Nelliel!"

The tall enhanced blue haired babe walked out and bounced all the way, her fake T&A on display in a sort of skull biker bikini and jacket. She ditched the leather jacket fairly quickly and the bikini followed until she was spanking her own tanned ass and clapping her tits together.

"Next is someone a little more compact, the cute little Ruby Rose!"

Ruby happily skipped out in simple red and black lacy underwear, she giggled happily and shook her tiny little butt before spinning around in as sexy a fashion as she could, it was hard since Ruby appeal wasn't so much in being sexy as she was appealing because she was cute so she kinda struggled going after a living wet dream like Nel.

"Now it's Cana."

*HIC* the drunk slurred as she stumbled out in nothing but a pair of jeans, no top at all.

"Hey~" she slurred "Let's have some fun okay?"

"Haa…" I sighed and pushed her off stage "Beat it you drunk."

"Now Akame!"

The slender and silent Akame stepped up without a word in her casual clothes, skirt, black top, red tie and slowly started to strip down, taking of her tie in a neat way, showing the crowd her white bra, stepping out of her skirt, it was all so peaceful but also really hot to see her deliberately remove every garment till she was bare.

After her was Lucy who jumped out dressed like a cheerleader, her tits bouncing under her uniform that she ditched in no time at all, her tits bouncing around as she cupped and rubbed them before showing off her butt, to be frank Lucy's appeal is upstairs so she didn't linger there for long.

"Next it's Rukia!"

The big breasted babe walked out in a bunny girl outfit that pushed her tits up so much I thought they were just gonna pop free with one deep breath, not to mention the singlet gave her some wild camel toe. Rukia wasted no time swaying her body and doing the stunning feat of taking a deep breath and blowing her top open to free her tits, it was sexy.

 _I can't believe she wants to make them bigger…_

"This is so unfair." Blake stepped out dressed like a cat "Sui-Feng stole my look."

"Oh how cute." I smiled as she was dressed as a black cat.

Unfortunately she was right, the crowd wasn't as into her outfit as they had been to Sui-Feng's, chalk it up to a repeat or Sui-Feng's much lewder body but Blake was quick to end the awkwardness and exit the stage.

"Now it's a big up and comer, Hinata!"

The recently emotionally awakened girl walked out dressed like a belly dancer, her body covered in pink and white silken robes, she rolled her smooth tummy before shaking her tits around and laughing a bit, her body on display for dozens of eyes and she didn't hesitate to grind and jiggle as best as possible.

"And last but certainly not least! A woman claiming to have been the main attraction for the last two years, Tier Harribel!"

The tanned woman walked out, Harribel had been here the longest and the idea of this contest did not sit well with her, someone else becoming the new main attraction wouldn't be something she'd take lying down…and she didn't

She walked out in nothing but red pasties that barely covered her thick nipples and a matching thong so tight it was swallowed up by her ass and vagina. She didn't even bat an eye, she stared down the crowd, danced a bit and made it clear that she was in charge as head dancer.

 _Hmph she's pulling out all the stops, too bad for her the audience decides who our new main eventer will be…_

"Now then let's begin the vote." I said as the ladies lined up on the stage "You've seen the best our club has to offer so please cast your vote for the sexiest lady in Club XXX!"

We waited about ten minutes to allow people to cast their votes, they were auto calculated by the machine and printed out for me.

"Quite interesting indeed." I smirked "I'm going to reveal the TOP 5 in no particular order and we'll go from there so our Top five vote getters are…Lucy!"

"Yay!" the blonde stepped forward.

"Harribel!"

"Hmph." The tanned beauty walked up.

"Hinata!"

"Thank you." She bowed and walked up.

"Robin!"

"Of course." She laughed.

"And Juvia!"

"Wow." She walked forward.

"Oh but there was a tie at Fifth so our TOP 5 is actually six, Nami steps up too!"

"Ha!" she laughed a bit.

"These are the TOP 5 vote getters, those of your who didn't make it thanks for playing!"

"This is your fault." Ino told Sakura.

"Oh shut up!"

"Now then to reveal the order of the TOP 5." I smirked "In a tie for Fifth Place…"

"NAMI AND ROBIN!"

"Figures we'd tie." Nami laughed.

"Oh well the bonus would have been nice but I think I'll manage." Robin joked.

"In Fourth Place…LUCY!"

"Only fourth." She pouted stepping back.

"Third…HARRIBEL!" I said.

"TSK!" she hissed "Only third."

"Sorry but it seems the new blood will be top two." I laughed "Now then it's down to Juvia and Hinata, one of you will be crowned the first ever Miss XXX."

The two smiled and held hands to calm down a bit.

"The Girl in Second Place is…HINATA!

"Which means the winner is JUVIA!"

"HA!" the blue haired babe gasped "ME?!"

"Congratulations." I gave her a little tiara we had made "You're in for big things."

I showed her off to the crowd "Here she is, the first ever Miss XXX, Juvia Lockser!"

"Thank you." She waved a bit "And remember you can have a night with the sexiest woman in this club."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- A new girl arrives and she's got some big naturals.**

 **Full Voting Scoreboard (TOP 5 Ties were settled with a Coin Flip)**

* * *

 **1- Juvia Lockser**

 **2- Hinata Hyuga (Tied for first, lost Coin Flip**

 **3- Tier Harribel**

 **4- Lucy Heartfilia (Tied for 3** **rd** **, lost Coing Flip)**

 **5- Nami and Robin Tied**

 **6- Yang Xiao Long**

 **7- Blake Belladonna**

 **8- Leone**

 **9- Akame**

 **10- Levy McGarden**

 **11- Lisanna Strauss**

 **12- Ino Yamanaka**

 **13- Ruby Rose**

 **14- Weiss Schnee**

 **15- Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

 **16- Sakura Haruno**

 **17- Rukia Kuchiki**

 **18- Cana Alberona**

 **19- Pyrrha Nikos**

 **20- Mio Kusakai**

 **21- Sui-Feng**

* * *

 **Thanks so much for voting! I was surprised by some of the results, I certainly didn't expect Juvia to get so many. Hinata was originally much lower but she made a comeback over the weekend. I was surprised how low Sakura and Rukia landed given how many chapters were focused on the two of them.  
**

 **I was happy with the vote turn out so I'll probably do another contest or something like this again soon. These little popularity polls not only help get you (The fans) involved but also help me gauge who you might like to see more or less of in the future, it would seem I should do more with Harribel and Juvia and less with Sakura and Rukia.**

 **Again thanks so much for playing!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Natural

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Erza's POV**

"Okay Erza." Mira walked up to me, "Let's see this new girl you found."

"Right, apparently, she's a girl who's modeling career flopped but I'm stunned about that given her sexy looks." I nodded and pressed the radio to make it play music "You can start Brandish."

The dance music started and out she walked, Brandish Mu. She was cute green bob hairstyle with long bangs, but also a headband with cute cross like attachments on it. She had a bit of a tired look on her face but her real shining feature was the two large watermelon like breasts that jiggled all over on her chest as she dance.

"Wow." Mira blinked as the girl started working the pole.

Brandish danced around in a tight tiny bikini that looked ready to pop off her. The was her tits bounced and jiggled was something to see, flopping up and down like it was nothing.

"There's no way those are real." Mira gasped.

"They are." Brandish pulled her top off and grabbed Mira's hand and placed it on her right tit "See, all natural here."

"Incredible, we have to have you." Mira smiled.

"So I'm like…hired?" she asked

"Of course you are."

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

"To think I'd no longer be the largest natural woman in the club." I commented looking at Brandish.

"It's amazing!" Ruby awed.

"Thanks, nice to see some people know how to appreciate these. She sighed "My last job wasn't so fond of my tits being this big, they actually wanted me to get a reduction…I grew more just to spite them."

"How'd you get them so big?" Ruby asked.

"Watching what I eat, herbal supplements, massages stuff like that." She cupped her breast "If your interested I'd be willing to share my secrets with you."

"Yes Please!" Ruby smiled.

"Really now, I thought you liked your petite body." I commented.

"Well I do but I think I'd be fun to have bigger boobs, then Yang wouldn't tease me so much." She huffed "Plus it's safer this way then getting implants and changing my body like that."

"I'm just glad more girls are happy being natural." I laughed.

"Here's my number." Brandish gave Ruby a slip of paper "Gimme a call and we'll go shopping for the stuff you'll need."

"Alright!" she cheered.

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

"I wasn't expecting this much stuff." I gulped looking at all the bottle Brandish made me buy "And I gotta take some daily, some every other day, some weekly…jeez."

"Yo what up shrimp." Yang walked into our room.

"Nothing." I laughed pushing all the bottles under my bed.

"What's all that?" She asked "Ruby, is there something I should worry about?"

"Huh?"

"Look I know exams are coming up and the club's busier than ever but I don't want you relaying on pills or something to work."

"Huh, oh no that's not what these are!" I waved my hands "These are supplements Brandish recommended for me is all, I swear I brought them at one of those weird health stores."

"Mint Extract? Milk Thistle?" she raised an eyebrow and looked at the bottles "You're sure this isn't a scam?"

"It's not." I pouted "You've seen Brandish, sides in a few months when I'm even bigger then you we'll see who got scammed."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.  
Till Next Time!**


	25. Chapter 25: Orihime

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoruichi's POV**

"So that's the new girl you brought in the other week?" I asked Rukia.

"Yeah, her name's Orihime, she's amazing ain't she?" Rukia smiled at me.

I looked at the stage and saw the ginger haired girl shaking her body in a black bikini, her big boobs bouncing around.

"She looks kinda innocent." I noted.

"She might but she's got a naughty mind." Rukia said "Back in high school she was the girl next door type in public but in reality, she's a minx."

"I could tell." I hummed watching the girl throw her top off and shake her tits "Seems someone already paid for her to go to the private room."

"Hmm…" I looked at the name on the card "Well, you better hope your friend there likes sausage."

"Miss Yoruichi." Sui-Feng moaned as I squeezed one of her tits "It's time for your meeting."

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Oh you're very hands on." Orihime moaned as her sizable bust was rubbed by the young man who had bought her for the night "Would you like me to take care of you?"  
"Yeah, you do that." He hummed sliding her hand over his crotch.

"Oh my." Orihime unzipped his pants "I wouldn't have expected you to be this big."

This client was backing some serious man meat, it was like a thick plump foot long sausage.

"OHHH!" Orihime started sucking her tits while she stroked his cock.

Orihime started stroking him off while her licked and kissed her thick nipples, her hands sliding up and down his shaft.

"Why don't you get down there and use those fat tits of yours to fuck my cock?" he asked.

"Of course sir." Orihime giggled getting on her knees and laying her bust in his lap, slapping her tits over his girthy rod.

The man groaned as Orihime bounced her breasts up and down. She lowered her head and would occasionally slid her tongue over his dickhead, her meaty mouth teasing the slit for extra pleasure.

"Is this good?" Orihime teased, her pussy already dripping with need.

"Hmm…" the man just sighed.

Orihime kept bouncing her breasts faster and faster, milking his cock, his grunts and groans getting louder and louder as her cock twitched and started to blow.

"HAAA!" Orihime smiled as cum shot into the air, ropes of the sticky goo landing back down and splatting on her cleavage.

Orihime wasn't given time to rest as she was pushed onto all fours and the thick cock rammed into her tight hole.

"OHHH!" Orihime moaned as she was slowly fucked like an animal, her big soft tits pressed tightly against the ground "Harder!"

Her partner only grunted in response and started plowing her harder and harder, the slutty Orihime moaning and begging for it more and more.

"Oh fuck my pussy, fuck my tight pussy with your fat cock!" she screamed "OHHH FUCK!"

The fucking continued, Orihime moaning more and more as she was fucked like the slut she secretly was, her sexy body violated for pleasure. The girl shaking with pleasure.

"OHHH!" she moaned cumming for the first of many times.

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

"And there's the deed." I smiled.

"You really bought a beach house?" Erza said.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's for the club." I pouted "We're expanding our offerings."

"What?" Hancock asked.

"Now girls can be rented to be private live in girlfriends for the weekend, we can also use it to host events outside the club." I smiled "Trust me this will be a great purchase."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The Beach House**

 **Till Next Time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Beach House

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoruichi's POV**

"Wow this place is bigger than it looks." I said unlocking the door and stepping into the beach house.

"Yes, excellent idea to purchase this second location." Sui-Feng nodded.

"I know right, all my idea." I laughed.

Sui-Feng and I were out testing the beach house, someone had to make sure the lights and water worked and that the furniture was okay, soon we'd be renting it out to our customers but for this weekend it was just me and my little sex fiend. This place had a big kitchen and living room, a huge master bed and bath, a few extra rooms and it even had an enclosed pool you could use if it was raining out.

"Say, let's hit up the beach." I smiled "I packed you a special suit."

"O-Okay." She blushed going upstairs to change.

I had driven here in my coverup and bikini so I just stripped down to the sexy yellow and black outfit.

"T-This can't really be it?" Sui-Feng came down the stairs "Yoruichi!"

Sui-Feng came down the stairs in a tiny string bikini that barely fit her curvy body, her big fake ass was swallowing the bottoms like a thong and her tits looked one deep breath away from snapping the spaghetti strings on her top.

"Looking good." I smirked.

"You can't be serious." She said "I'm fine wearing this with just you but I can't wear this out in public! I'll get arrested for indecent exposure!"

"Oh you'll be fine." I playfully smacked her ass.

"EEP!"

"Let's hit the beach." I said walking off, my own naturally juicy booty swaying side to side.

Sui-Feng nervously followed me, frequently fixing her top to keep herself from spilling free, most of the beach was looking at her, wives were less then pleased with their husbands and I was sure all the teen summer break kids loved it.

"Lay down Sui-Feng, I'll put lotion on you." I smirked.

"Y-You don't have to do that."

"Nonsense you don't want sunburn on that beautiful body of yours." I made her lay face down, her big fake tits pressing into the sandy towel.

I oiled up my hands and slowly rubbed the rough bony parts on her back, her smooth shoulder blades and spine before I got to the best part, her big tender booty. I slapped on those buns like bongos, ripples rolling through the implants as I swirled my hands and made her moan more and more.

"Yoruichi." Sui-Feng looked back biting her lower lip as I poured more and more oil on her ass, her white bikini starting to look see-though "That's enough."

"The suns really bad today." I smirked "I think I need to rub it in extra deep."

"HAA!"

I slipped my thumb around Sui-Feng's bottoms and into her tight little ass hole, my other fingers finding their way towards her pussy. Sui-Feng drooled as I started finger blasting bother her holes right there on the beach, I was discreet enough that most people wouldn't know what I was doing so long as they didn't hear my girlfriends panting moans.

"Oh…Yoruichi." She hissed "Please."

"Please what." I teased her some more, my free hand digging my long-nailed fingers into her ass.

"No more." She shivered with pleasure.

"Well since you asked nicely." I pulled my fingers out and playfully patted her ass "I'll be nice and let you off the hook for now, but you owe me dessert tonight."

* * *

 **Later**

"HMM!"

"OHH! MM!"

Sui-Feng and I were tangled up on the master bed, furiously making out and rubbing out naked bodies together.

"You tits look great." I smirked tickling her nipples a bit "But you know they might look great if we made them even bigger."

"I mean if that's what you want." She blushed "I'm happy to look however you want."

"That's good to know." I smirked.

"But you know…if I'm getting some maybe you should too?" she mumbled.

"Oh, you think my body needs to be changed?" I teased her.

"No you're perfect no matter how you look!" she yelped.

"I'm kidding, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about getting the girls done." I sighed "I'm getting older and they are starting to sag a bit."

"We can talk about it again later." My girlfriend smiled having me get on all fours "I be live I owe you dessert."

"OHHH!" I moaned as Sui-Feng spread my sexy chocolate asscheeks and buried her face in my rump.

Sui-Feng's tongue slithered around like a snake inside my warm hole. I could feel her moaning and sending waves of pleasure through my body.

"I thought I was the one getting the dessert." I smirked "But you're the once face deep in chocolate heaven."

"It's delicious." Sui-Feng smirked digging her hands into my soft butt as she lapped up my milky cum.

I moaned louder and louder and Sui-Feng devoured my pussy, licking and kissing just the right places, she even worked her fingers into the game and used them to pinch my clit like they were pliers.

"Oh Sui-Feng." I bit my lip "I think I'm gonna…HAAAA!"

I threw my head back, my purple hair swishing around in the air as I shivered and shook with primal satisfaction.

"Oh…" I fell forward, face buried in a pillow "That was great."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	27. Chapter 27: Porno

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yoruichi's POV**

"Unohana!" I smiled hugging the woman and giving her a kiss on the cheek "How are you?"

"Yes hello." The woman smiled back "It has been some time, but I am well. Did you read over my proposal?"

"Yeah we talked it over and think it's a great idea." I smirked "Can you start working on it today?"

"Of course, Isane should have already gotten the things set up, you need only send us a girl." Unohana told me.

The club was officially entering the pornography business with my old friend, and adult director, Retsu Unohana. We figured that there was a big industry we wanted to get in on, and get the girls more money, it was a 50/50 split so we jumped at the chance.

"Juvia!" I waved to our reigning Miss XXX.

"Yes?" she walked over, hips sway, breasts bouncing in some sexy lingerie.

"You've got some experience; would you mind helping us out with something new?" I smirked at her.

* * *

 **Later**

"Okay, action." Unohana smiled turning on the camera.

Sitting on the couch was Juvia, smiled a bit and dressed in a t-shit and jean shorts. They were shooting it like a casting couch, the only other person in the room with Juvia was Unohana…for now.

"So sweetie what's your name?" Unohana asked.

"Juvia." She smiled twirling her hair.

"So Juvia why are you here today?"

"I wanna fuck." She laughed.

"And what would you like to do?" Unohana asked.

"Anything." Juvia smiled "Boys, girls, something else."

"That's good." Unohana spoke zooming in the camera "My you have some large breasts, why don't you show us those?"

"Sure." Juvia pulled her top up and ditched her bra to show off her big soft naturals.

"Wow." Unohana zoomed in on the pert nipples the girl had "And these are natural?"

"You know it." Juvia shook from side to side.

"Hmm." Unohana squeezed them "Wow look at those. How about you turn around and show us if there's more?"

Juvia stood up and turned around, showing off her wide bubble butt.

"Amazing, you're stunning." Unohana said "How about I bring in a friend and you show us what you can really do?"

"Sounds fun." Juvia said.

The door into the casting room opened and a tall girl with short silver hair and large breasts walked in wearing just some greyish colored underwear.

"This is my friend Isane." Unohana said as the tall girl stood near Juvia, she had a good foot on her on screen partner "She's an old pro I've used a lot, how about you two just relax and see what happens."

"Okay." Juvia smiled at the taller girl.

"Hey." Isane smiled back as the two girls held each other's hips.

Isane leaned down slowly and the two began to kiss softly, just pecks at first but soon longer moments, drawing closer like a pair of teenage girls having their first lesbian experience. Isane reached back and rubbed Juvia's plump booty while the blue haired maiden grabbed her taller partner's breasts.

"HMM!" they moaned a bit as they sat down.

"You lips are so soft." Isane whispered.

"You're too." Juvia blushed.

Isane sat still as Juvia got on her knees, spreading Isane's legs and having the tall girl remove her panties. Juvia was face to face with Isane's bare wet snatch, her face slowly moving forward and licking her partner's clit.

"OH!" Isane moaned rubbing one of her tits while Juvia began to pick up speed and eat her out more and more.

Unohana moved around filming, catching Isane's moans, Juvia's licking and even zoomed in on Juvia's big butt as she wobbled and licked as fast as she could.

"Baby you're good at this." Isane squeezed her big tits "You're gonna make me cum already."

"Making Isane cum?" Unohana commentated "How rare."

The two girls moaned more and more, Juvia lapping up more and more cum as she started to feel Isane climax, the tall girl groaning and grinding her bare ass on the couch.

"Yes…yes…HHHAAAA!" Isane let out a throaty groan as she climaxed powerfully.

"HMM!" Juvia licked up her juices "Yummy."

"Yes…" Unohana shut the camera off "I think this will be a wonderful partnership."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who or what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	28. Chapter 28: A Challenge Between Women

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Who's she?" some of the girls whispered.

"A new girl I think?"

A very tall buxom blonde walked backstage with Yoruichi and Tsunade, the woman was a little more mature than the younger dancers, she was wearing a red sequined dress, she had large breasts a small beauty mark by her lip and had an aura of sexuality around her but was also giving off a feeling of smugness, like this place was beneath her.

"I've heard of her." Rukia said with a hint of anger "She's Rangiku Matsumoto, a professional pornstar."

"What's she doing here then?" Nami asked.

"Beats me." Rukia shrugged.

"She's here for a special show." Erza told them "She's going to be dancing here as a premium show next week."

"So she's here because she's a popular porno actress?" Nami asked.

"Well we are expanding into pornography so it makes sense to advertise in the field." Erza said "Unohana happens to be a friend of Miss Matsumoto and put us in touch."

"Great, the last thing we need is someone like her coming around when she feels like and stealing our paychecks." Nami complained a bit.

"Hmph, I don't know why anyone would pay for sex with you." Rangiku walked over aver overhearing the conversation.

"What did you say." Nami glared a bit.

"I said you're nothing compared to me." Rangiku laughed a bit.

"Grr…" Nami started getting heated "Don't think you can come here and shove your tits around just because you're some big shot actress."

"Pretty big words from some nobody like you." She smirked "Okay, how about this, you come up on stage with me, we'll have a dance off, if you can actually manage to make the crowd think you're better than me…well the winner can make the loser do whatever she wants."

"Nami don't let her trick you." Rukia said.

"Fine you're on!" Nami said.

"Nami?!" Erza gasped a bit.

"She called the club a bunch of crap and thinks she's better than us." Nami stood face to face with Rangiku, her breasts bumping into the taller woman's "There's no way I'll let her get away with crap like that."

"This is gonna be fun." Rangiku smirked a bit "I can't wait to wipe the floor with your little butt and show you how out of your league you are."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **I decided to leave the resolution till next time and let you guys vote on who should win the contest, Nami or Rangiku? There's a poll up so go vote and let's have some fan interaction!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	29. Chapter 29: Nami Vs Rangiku

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Thanks for coming today everyone!" Lisanna giggled standing on the stage dressed as a schoolgirl, she had the sweater, skirt and all "We've got a little competition so you'll get a great show, and I'll be right here to host, me the club's adorable little sis Lisanna!"

"There's some beef backstage and we'll need you to settle it." Lisanna pointed at the crowd "So let's not waste time and get this dance-off started! The first competitor is one you know pretty well, she's a regular around here, the sweet and sexy Nami!"

The slender and sexy orange haired girl walked out in her favorite green and white bikini, her breasts bouncing and legs looking good as she stood next to a pole with a small smirk on her lips which were covered in sexy lime green lipstick.

"And our other contestant, a guest who's not from these parts, you may have seen her on your computer screens…or TVs if your old fashioned like that, it's the two time Adult Network Lady of the Year, Rangiku Matsumoto!"

The popular porn actress walked out in a leopard print spotted bikini that hugged her large fake breasts, her bottoms hugging her hips. She smiled in a sultry fashion, her lips coated in basic dark red lipstick, there was a definite aura of smugness from Rangiku, she clearly felt this contest was beneath her and was just humoring Nami.

"Alright you ladies look ready to go." Lisanna giggled "I'll get out of the way after we establish group rules, no touching each other or the audience, you have until the end of the song to make as much of an impression as you can, let's have a good clean fight okay."

"Good luck bitch." Rangiku smirked.

"I'm gonna knock you down to size." Nami glared back with a hand on her hip "Let's do this!"

"Alright let's start the music!" Lisanna cheered.

Lisanna stepped away and some soft techno pop started up, Nami and Rangiku wasting no time getting their groove on. Both of them walked around the poles and swayed their hips softly. Nami ran her hand down the pole before sliding back up, her breasts hugging the cool metal while Rangiku threw her head back to whip her hair in a sexy fashion while her lips kissed the pole and left a kiss mark from her dark makeup.

"Hmph." Rangiku smirked lifting her legs off the ground and spinning around the pole while taunting Nami "Might as well not waste any time putting you out of your misery kid."

The pornstar reached back and tugged a simple string to drop her top and expose her large breasts for the crowd, throwing her top into the audience. She smirked at Nami some more before stepping down off the pole and rubbing her breasts up and down it as though she was giving it a tit job. Nami who wasn't going to be outdone by some plastic wannabe dropped not only her top but her bottoms as well, rubbing her bum for the crowd and grinding on the pole, her large naturals jiggling softly.

"You don't need her fake nonsense, you've got me right her." Nami flicked her nipples for the crowd.

"Bigger is better." Rangiku told the crowd "Who cares how real they are."

Nami and Rangiku went back to grinding and dancing, spinning on the poles, their bodies glistening with sweat and glitter as they tried to outdo each other at every turn, more spins, more shakes each pushing the other farther, Rangiku quickly realized this wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped and started moving faster and making sure to wink and blow kisses at the crowd, anything to get them on her side.

Soon though the music died off and the contest was over, both ladies standing their naked, chests heaving with exhaustion, dancing was no small feat.

"Well that was something." Lisanna playfully squirmed in place "I got wet just watching, I bet you did too, well we'll judge this the old fashioned way, Audience Applause Poll! I'll point you cheer with all your heart for your favorite lady!"

"So those who think Nami was the best?!" Lisanna asked.

"WAAAAAAA!" the audience cheered.

"How about Rangiku?!"

"WAAAAAAA!"

"Hmm, I don't know it sounds a little close." Lisanna pouted "I need you to really cheer, so Rangiku?!"

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAHH!"

"Or Nami?!"

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHH!"

"One more time!" Lisanna laughed "Nami or Rangiku?! Cheer the name of your winner!"

"NAAAMIIII!" the crowd roared, drowning out the opposition.

"Well it seems like that settles it." Lisanna giggled "The winner is Nami!"

"What?!" Rangiku snarled.

"Haha!" Nami laughed, her tits wobbling "I told you, you've been out of the game to long, maybe it'd be good for you to get back in."

"Wait you can't be serious." Rangiku stomped her foot.

"That's right, since I won I get to make you do something, and that something is…"

"You work here now." Nami smirked "Forever, I think you should start right now, two of my regulars would love to spend a little time with you."

* * *

 **Later**

"Whoa…" Rangiku stared wide eyed at the two girthy cocks before her "Their friggen huge."

"Who Zoro and Sanji?" Nami smirked "They're actually on the smaller side for around here."

"Small." Rangiku gulped "You're shitting me."

"Nope, we grow'em big around here." Nami smirked.

"Well then, maybe sticking around here won't be so bad." Rangiku licked her lips and stepped forward "You boys hang tight, I'll take care of you in no time."

Rangiku wasted no time getting on her knees and starting to stroke the two, alternating licks till they were lubed up and ready for sucking. Her mouth opened wide and took them both in as once, sucking loudly like a vacuum under water. The slurping and slobbering noises only seemed to turn her partners on more, their dicks growing harder and more erect as she bobbed her head and rubbed her own tits.

Nami watched as the two men quickly blew all over Rangiku's face, filling her mouth and making her look snow covered. Nami was surprised that she got them to cum so fast but she was a professional after all, it should be expected.

"OHHH!" Rangiku moaned as she was lifted up between the boys, both sliding their cocks into her loose pussy and thrusting, Rangiku moaning in a heavenly state "YESS!"

Rangiku couldn't stop her moans, her pussy had been a little worn from years in porn so it was loose, not too much but certainly looser than the average club girl, but with these two dicks in her…she hadn't felt this stuffed since she was a slutty high schooler fucking her bio teacher for better grades.

"HMM! You two boys aren't done are you?" Rangiku asked as cum dripped down her legs and she slapped their cocks on her tits "I'm certainly not."

"Yeah…she'll fit right in." Nami smirked.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who or what you want to see in the future.**

* * *

 **Nami won the poll by the way, which is good cause I don't know what I would have done if Rangiku had won, the story in my head was always for Nami to win, I mean I set her up as the underdog and Rangiku as the bitch pro in my last chapter so I was happy to see the fans were thinking like I was.**

 **Poll Results.**

 **Nami- 18 votes**

 **Rangiku- 8 votes.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Dominator Prelude

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lisanna's POV**

"Hahaha." I giggled a bit as I lifted my skirt and flashed my juicy butt for the crowd.

I felt the music blare and the lights flare as I swayed my hips for the watching crowd. I loved when I could work at the club and have so much fun, all these clients eyeing my sexy teenage school girl body.

I slid my skirt down my tender thighs and made sure they all got a good look of my rear, I gave it a playful spank before I threw off my top and started dancing topless around the pole. There was just one problem…Mira still wouldn't let me go in the back till I graduated, you know how bad is to get up there, shake your ass for a half hour and then be left high and dry, not to mention I make like a quarter what the other girls do.

I still had about another two months of high school left, but once that was done, I was gonna fuck the night of graduation…or maybe the next day I might go party with my friends first.

"Bye~" I smiled and waved at the crowd before walking off.

I headed backstage and saw the rest of the girls that were preparing for their night, Lucy was glittering up her breasts, near her Hinata was rubbing some kind of oil on her skin, even Ruby was trying on different outfits.

"Ladies." I walked near them as I put my skirt back on.

"Not a bad job." Lucy giggled a bit as she pushed her breasts up and adjusted her bra "You're a hard act to follow up."

"Thanks." I winked "My act will be even better when I can actually use it to get clients soon."

"As high school, I remember those days." Ruby sighed.

"Aren't you a freshman in college?" I asked.

"I can still remember the past!" she pouted.

I heard Hinata giggle a bit "Well I have to go, someone is waiting for me."

"Have fun." Lucy smiled.

"How is she so popular?" I wondered as she walked off.

"Guys like that shy girl stuff." Ruby shrugged, her breasts jiggling a bit "I don't get it."

"Well I'm going to shake these." Lucy laughed.

"Damn, sometimes I forget she's a natural." I gulped.

"I'm natural too." Ruby pouted.

"Yeah but you're not that big." I chuckled.

"I'm still growing!" Ruby pouted more "I just went up a cup size last week!"

"Ladies." Weiss walked by "Ruby."

"HEY!"

"What's up?" I asked getting dressed in more casual clothes.

"We have a new coworker." Weiss glared across the room.

"What's with that look, who are you even talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Her." Weiss pointed.

There was a woman being shown around by Yoruichi. She was a bit older than most of us, kinda like Robin's age, she had long blue hair, pale snow-white skin, she was busty and curvy and upper chest had a strange tattoo on it. She had an mystique about her.

"She's called Esdeath." Weiss hissed chewing her fingernail "She's a dominatrix."

"Oh so she's like you." Ruby said.

"As if, I have some class with my clients." Weiss pouted.

"Have you even seen what she could do?" I asked.

"No but…still." Weiss mumbled.

"Maybe you should let me take you girls for a spin." The woman walked to us "I don't mind giving you a treatment on the house."

"Last time I got into a situation like that it didn't end well." Ruby and Wiess both said.

"Oh quit being babies." I grabbed their wrists "We'll do it."

"Seriously?!" the both looked at me.

"I'm not allowed to host my own clients but nothing says I can't be one for someone else." I told them "And I really need some relief, painful or not."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- The girls get special treatment from Esdeath.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	31. Chapter 31: Dominator

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lisanna's POV**

"Relax, undress and unwind." Esdeath smiled at Weiss, Ruby and I "I'll be with you girls in a moment."

"I don't know why but I'm strangely excited." I giggled tossing my clothes into the corner.

"Don't be if she's anything like Weiss you'll be crying by the end." Ruby shivered, her breasts quivering a bit.

 _Was Ruby always that stacked?_

"As if this woman could ever be better than I am." Weiss scoffed.

"What was that slut?" Esdeath walked back in dressed in a leather corset that pushed her tits up, gloves and thigh high boots with fishnet stockings.

"Oh wow." I gulped.

"I'm scared." Ruby whimpered.

"As you should be." Esdeath walked around us, chaining us each to a wall with shackles "I'm about to take you on a ride you'll never forget. You girls have been very naughty, dancing and exposing your bodies when you could be studying in school-."

"KYA!" I yelped when she slapped my ass.

"Unacceptable." She rubbed my ass.

"Now which of you should I treat first…" she hummed walking up to each of them "The stuck up rich girl…the one not acting her age…or this little sacred cat?"

"Please not me!" Ruby begged.

"Oh look a volunteer." She smirked grabbing Ruby's wrist.

"No-No-No!" Ruby whimpered as she was taken off the wall.

Ruby was taken over to a large table and strapped down, Esdeath smirked and ran her hands over Ruby's body.

"I'll say one thing, you do have a nice body, but do you know how to use it?" she smirked squeezing Ruby's nipples.

"HMM!" Ruby moaned as Esdeath pushed a dildo into her snatch.

"How will you handle this?" Esdeath flicked a switch and Ruby started twisting and moaning, the vibrating shocking toy in her pussy making her body shake all over.

"HAAA!" Ruby screamed "OHH AHH!"

"Moaning already, that's won't do." Esdeath put a ball gag on the girl "You'll upset the other players."

Ruby was left to moan while Esdeath came over and took Weiss next.

"Do your worst." She said trying to be her smug self "There's no way your crude methods will surpass my skills."

"You're an arrogant little brat aren't you." Esdeath whipped her ass with a riding crop "I'll have fun breaking you down."

"HMPH!" Weiss bit her lip and tried not to moan as Esdeath gagged her and put her on a riding horse, the sharp edge digging into her pussy.

Next Esdeath got some clamps and pinched Weiss' nipples while putting them on a hook that would occasionally lean back and pull them. For all her bloviating Weiss was already shivering and squealing with pleasure, her juices dripping down the horse.

"And last but not least this little slut." She ran her whip up my folds to make me moan "What to do with you… oh I know."

I was left where I was as Esdeath playfully whipped my breasts and made me moan while opening a chest that plumed out fog.

"Huh?" I was surprised when she walked over with a tray of ice cubes "What are those for?"

"Oh you'll see." She smirked twisting the tray to loosen the cubes.

"HAAA!" I gasped when she picked up a cube and rubbed it on my nipples, instantly hardening them and making me shiver.

I could still hear Ruby and Weiss moaning as Esdeath used my like a drink cup, running ice cubes over my skin. I was breaking out in goosebumps and shivering with pleasure that I never knew I was into.

"And now for the grand finale." She smirked running one up my thigh and pushing it into my pussy.

"HAAA!" I gasped as the cube tingled my pussy in a way I never felt before, the heat of my body rapidly melting it.

"Oh time's up." Esdeath smiled as a clock rang.

Esdeath let us go, Ruby quickly redressing as Weiss blushed bright red with shame.

"Hmm you three girls are fun, I do hope you consider visiting me again." She smirked.

"I'll pass." Ruby laughed.

"Well you never know." I joked.

"I need to improve my skills." Weiss hissed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who or what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Something with Nami and Robin, just not sure what yet.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	32. Chapter 32: Private Party

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"This is the place." Robin parked as she and Nami pulled up outside a average suburban home.

"Alright, no reason to keep whoever's in their waiting." Nami shrugged adjusting her dress a bit.

The duo of sex ladies had been hired to come provide the club's services at a birthday party. Both were wearing sexy strapless dresses, Nami's a hot red and Robin's a dazzling purple. Their breasts were prominently on display, deep valyls of cleavage jiggling a bit as Nami knocked on the door.

"Oh that must be the girls." A boyish voice said.

The door opened, answered by a teenage boy, probably around 18 or so.

"Ha!" Robin coughed a bit "Marcus?"

"Miss Robin." The boy gasped "Umm you can…come in."

"Huh?" Nami was now the one confused.

"So, the club isn't my online job you know." Robin sighed a bit "I also teach during the day, well teaching assistant in a nearby highschool…this happens to be one of my students."

"Oh…" Nami cringed a bit "well I mean I can handle this one solo I guess."

"No I'm professional I can get the job done." Robin walked in only to see that there were about eight boys here and she knew pretty much each one from her class "Jesus…Alright let's make this clear, I'm here to work, but you say nothing about any of this alright, I know you all want some of me and my friend."

"So who's the birthday boy." Nami smiled dimming the lights.

"Umm me." Marcus shivered nervously in his seat.

"Fufufu." Robin snickered a bit as some music started playing "Don't be nervous, we'll take extra good care of you."

As the music rolled Nami and Robin started grinding on Marcus, the boy blushing and moaning a bit as their cushy rears grinded harder against his legs and crotch, his jeans filling with a sizable boner.

"HMM!" Nami moaned a bit thrusting her chest out and rubbing it on Marcus' face while Robin started to strip down.

Nami soon followed, both now nude before a group of teenage boys, rubbing their breasts on one's face.

"Gather round." Nami said as she and Robin got on their knees.

"It's time for the party to really start." Robin smirked starting to stroke two of them off.

Nami leaned in and moaned as she started to suck some of the cocks, stroking others with her hand. Robin happily followed suit, breasts bouncing as her body bobbed and her hands pumped rapidly to tease the partygoer's cocks.

"Look at how hard you boys are." Robin giggled stroking a dick towards her chest and getting blasted with a few ropes of cum "All those pent up frustrations from looking at me all day in class."

Nami loudly swallowed a mouthful of cum "I'm surprised they can stay focused at all with you in the room."

"Maybe that's why their grades are so bad." Robin smirked pushing Marcus onto a seated position "I'll have to teach them a good lesson."

"UGH!" the boy groaned as Robin slid down on his meaty cock.

"HMMMM!" Nami moaned as she laid on her back, someone spreading her legs and sliding into her.

"Don't just stand there and watch." Robin moaned a bit as she saw the other boys jerking off "There's plenty of room right here."

The boys stopped standing on the side lines pleasuring themselves and started to gangbang Nami and Robin.

"Oh don't stop!" Nami moaned as one boy kept fucking her pussy, another was sitting on her stomach and fucking her tits while she stroked two more off, cum blasting all over her.

"MMM More!" Robin moaned as she was getting fucking in both the pussy and ass while sucking off two others "GURKMM!"

The two continued to get rammed and rodded in various positions for another couple hours until there was just nothing left and the boys passed out.

"You've got some good students." Nami laughed as she and Robin cleaned themselves up.

"They show some promise but they're still young and inexperienced, did you see how fast they came?" Robin laughed "Although I find it kind of cute."

"I didn't know you worked during the day too." Nami said.

"Well I mostly work at summer school or remedial stuff." Robin put her dress back on "Although maybe I should take on more private tutoring."

Nami laughed as the two headed back to the car, another night's worth of cash in their purses.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Tsunade has Sakura and Hinata help her out with something.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	33. Chapter 33: Tsunade Checks In

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Thanks for joining me girls." Tsunade smirked a bit, a hand on Sakura and Hinata's asses.

"Of course." Sakura leaned on her, her firm fake tits pushing into her mentor's arm.

"I'm a little jealous." Hinata giggled "Normally Naruto only books me but to bring your two in…I don't know if I want to share."

"Well you better." Tsunade walked over to the eager client "After all he's waiting."

The three came over to the boy and got on their knees, slowly giggling and kissing his hard cock. Sakura and Hinata were both in bikinis that matched their hair while Tsunade was in a black thong and red heart shaped pasties.

"Ohh…" Naruto moaned as Sakura inhaled and started sucking his cock.

"Sakura don't hog it." Hinata licked his balls "I know how to suck Naruto just right, let me show you."

Hinata moved Sakura's head and took a long lick of Naruto's length before starting to loudly suck and swirl her tongue and lips around her cock. In the meantime Tsunade was seated in Naruto's lap, moaning as her sucked her tits, biting her nipples.

"Ohh yeah you stud!" she moaned As Naruto dug one hand into her ass while the other sucked her tits.

Down below Sakura and Hinata were fighting for the right to be the one sucking, their lips pushing together and grappling for dominance as they made out on the tip of Naruto's cock.

"Come on big boy." Tsunade smirked "Are you going to hold out to the sucking of those two little girls or are you gonna take a real woman?"

Naruto realigned his cock and slid into Tsunade who moaned at his girth.

"OH YEAH FUCK ME!" She moaned rolling her hips to ride him hard.

"Why do you get to go first?" Hinata pouted "HMM!"  
Hinata and Sakura were both on opposite sides of Naruto, moaning as the boy sucked on their tits.

"I think he likes mine more since they're real." Hinata giggled.

"So what?" Sakura scoffed as her client licked her breast forcefully "HMM Fuck what a tongue."

Sakura pushed Naruto own and slammed her ass around his face, moaning as he started to eat her out.

"No fair!" Hinata whined.

"Oh relax." Sakura spread her friends' legs and started to dart her tongue against the clit.

"HMM!" Hinata squeed a bit.

"I see why he's your favorite client Hinata!" Tsunade moaned riding Naruto powerfully, her tits slapping around "His dick is amazing!"

"I know right!" Hinata screamed as Sakura buried her head in her pussy.

"FUCKKK!" Tsunade screamed as Naruto nutted in her.

Hinata quickly took her opening to push Tsunade off and start reverse cowgirl riding Naruto's meaty manhood.

Sakura moved off his face after she came and went over to Tsunade, kissing an licking her boss' big juicy knockers.

"It's always great when I client orders me." Tsunade moaned as Sakura kissed her tits all over "But it's so rare, it's always great to check in and see that you girls have the club in good hands."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Robin goes to the beach.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	34. Chapter 34: Beach House

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Since they had bought the beach house the club wanted to have it go through a trial run, if clients were going to be having girls there for weekends at a time they needed to make sure the place was in good shape, so they had one of their girls take it for a trial run. They needed someone mature, someone trustworthy and someone who also wasn't afraid to really break the place in…they needed Robin of course she needed a male partner to keep her company and she had a perfect guy in her life to join her for a casual weekend of beach fun while Nami watched her daughter. She and her lover, Steve, arrived late Friday night but really started their fun Saturday morning by taking a trek to the houses enclosed private beach.

"HMM!" Robin laid on her side and let her lover take her from behind "Doing something this right out in the open, so naughty."

"It was your idea." Steve laughed pumping into her.

"Oh~" Robin moaned as her G-spot was hit "I never said it was a bad idea, just naughty."

Robin had long since ditched her bikini and was letting her breasts jiggle around, sand sticking to her slightly as she had a small sheen on sweat on her from the sun and the exertion of fucking.

"Oh yes." Robin rolled her hips "Hmm I'm so close…YES!"

Robin moaned as her shivered with pleasure and let her lover cum inside her, after which she laid on the sand, and let herself bask in the sun.

"Here." She tossed her partner a bottle "Oil me up would you darling, and don't miss any spots, I wouldn't want to look uneven."

Steve oiled up his hands and started rubbing Robin down, gliding over the curves of her waist and hips, sliding down her tender thighs before moving back up to rub her large soft natural bust and play with her nipples a bit to make her hum and laugh.

"This place is quite nice." Robin hummed as he rubbed her chest "We'll have to come back again soon. Although I wager it's going to be booked a lot."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Having a lot of trouble getting inspiration for this story, tried to force a chapter to spark and just ended up crapping this out instead like a dingus. This is why I usually only write when the inspiration bug bites…then when it does I'll want to write five chapters of the same story till it goes away.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	35. Chapter 35: Rich get Richer

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"These are important clients, you two make sure not to screw this up." Tsunade told Ino and Sakura.

"Who would pay for Sakura when they could have me." Ino huffed adjusting her dark red and pink lingerie.

"I could say the same about you." Sakura huffed sticking out her gold bikini covered chest.

"Listen you two, Mr. and Mrs. Clarkson, not their real names, like to have fun with the girls around here with their open marriage." Tsunade said "So consider it a nice bonus that they wanted the two of you, their quite picky."

"Fine." Sakura said.

"Whatever." Ino huffed "Since I'll be there we won't have an problems, if it was just Sakura though…"

"Hey!"

"This is gonna suck." Tsunade walked off, her own large bust jiggling.

Sakura and Ino went off into the private rooms and found an already naked couple waiting for them. The man was older with short brown black hair and a goatee while his wife was shorter, with short red orange hair cut in a bob, a modest C-cup chest and slight flare to her hips.

"My you're even cuter up close than on stage." The Wife smiled.

"Hmm, thank you." Sakura said sitting in her husband's lap "Let's not waste time and get to work."

"Going right for the man." Ino grumbled "Fucking bitch."

"Don't worry about them." The Wife rubbed Ino's chest which was comparable in size to hers "You're all mine for now."

"HMM!" Ino moaned as she and the wife started making out, rubbing each other's breasts and legs, the woman spreading her legs for Ino.

Ino got on her knees and smirked up at the woman "Yeah…this is hot."

"OHHH!" The Wife moaned as Ino licked her pussy.

"You're already so wet." Ino giggled.

"How could I not be from watching that." She hummed seeing Sakura suck off her husband.

Both husband and wife got off on watching their lover with someone else, man or woman.

Once Sakura got the man good and hard she straddled his waist and slid down his thick cock

"Ohh fuck yes." She moaned hugging close to him and rolling her hips to fuck his cock.

As Sakura made the man moan and thrust into her she couldn't help but notice that he was also focused on Ino eating out his ginger wife.

"I'm right here you know." Sakura pouted pushing her big fake D-cups's into his face.

"Just because you're watching me doesn't mean you can neglect your partner dear." His wife moaned.

The man grabbed Sakura's plump rear and really started going to town while Ino and the wife started scissoring.

"Oh that's good." Ino moaned shaking her hips to make her pussy smash again her bisexual partner.

Still she couldn't help but be a little jealous, she wanted to ride that sweet cock, why was he ignoring her, was it because Sakura had bigger tits, those stupid fake knockers weren't even that much bigger.

"Yes…yes…oh fuck yes!" Sakura threw her head back as she had her first orgasm of the night.

"Come on let's switch." Ino told Sakura as she laid down and ushered the husband over to push into her pussy "Fuck it feels bigger than it looks!"

"My husband is quite the man." The wife laughed as she leaned in to lick her partner's cum out of Sakura's pussy.

The two rivals kept up their fucking with the loving couple, getting fucked and slammed by tongues and trunk like cocks alike.

"More…don't stop!" Sakura moaned as the wife rubbed her fake tits while licking her nipples "I'm so horny~"

"My pussy can't take this!" Ino moaned "I'm…ahhh!"

No sooner did he finish cumming in Ino than the husband was back to fucking Sakura while she made out with his life, needless to say Ino was pissed at being ignored for Sakura of all people but these were important clients so she swallowed her anger and pride and slammed her butt down on Sakura's face to make her eat her out, she could get back at this bitch later, for now she was gonna get paid. The two fucked their clients all night long, making sure the couple was happy and satisfied.

"Thank you very much." The wife said getting dressed "That was most enjoyable, we've left your tips in the envelopes on the side stand."

Sakura and Ino both nodded and let the clients leave before cracking open the paper wrapping.

"WHOA!?" Sakura gasped.

"H-Holy shit is this real?!" Ino gasped "I've never gotten a tip even close to this!"

"I'll never have to pay rent again!" Sakura kissed the wad of cash.

"Hmm, the things I could buy." Ino hummed fanning herself with the stack of hundreds.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later**

"So did you end up spending that tip from the couple?" Tsunade asked Sakura.

"I'm still debating what I want." She laughed "I could use a new car."

"Well I already spent mine." Ino said "Check it out."

Sakura gasped a bit turning around to see an extra busty Ino, one who'd clearly gotten implants at the surgeon.

"I decided I could go bigger." Ino playfully squeezed her breasts through her top "I got myself some nice big, G-cups."

"You look like a fucking cow." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?" Ino smirked bumping chests with her rival "I think you're just jealous those dinky D's of yours can't stand up to my big guns!"

"TSK!" Sakura stumbled back a bit as Ino thrust her chest out.

"Well I gotta go, I have a dance booked and I plan on shaking these new money makers." Ino laughed "Bye-Bye Small Sakura."

"That bitch." Sakura grumbled standing up in a huff "think she's all hot just because she got her tits done bigger than mine, I'll show her."

"huh?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I think I know what I'm gonna spend my tip on." Sakura smirked "But I'll need a week or two off."

* * *

 **The Next Week**

"Ugh you bitch!" Ino yelled at Sakura "I got my tits done so you did too, what the fuck?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura smirked running her hand over her new H-cup fake tits "I've been thinking about getting my implants enhanced for weeks now."

"And you just happened to go one cup size bigger?" Ino glared.

"Well I wanted to get J's but Wendy said it would leave stretch marks so I had to settle for just H's for now." Sakura smiled turning around "So instead I splurged on some extra booty!"

"UGH I fucking hate you bitch!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hair "The second I save up I'm totally going in for I's and an ass to rival a Latin Salsa dancer!"

"Oh yeah well I'll just get those J's I talked about and an ass like a caboose!"

"Great, just what we needed." Tsunade sighed "Those two getting out of hand with fake tits and ass."

"I think it's cute." Mira giggled "And the clients will get to enjoy the fruits of this little rivalry."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **So after putting up that awful chapter last night this spark of inspiration came after reading a suggestion in a review, so that's good.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	36. Chapter 36: RWBY Frat Fun

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **NO POV**

"YAAWW!" Yang stretched and got out of bed, snapping her alarm off quickly "Hmm, hey Ruby how about we go for a morning run, I wanna limber up before the big party tonight."

"Huh big party?" the half-asleep Ruby mumbled.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Her sister sighed "The fray party we were hired to perform at."

"Oh right, the two of us, Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha all got booked." The sleepy Ruby rubbed her eyes.

"Exactly, now come on." Yang said grabbing some clothes.

"Okay, okay." Ruby started to get changed "Oh uhh…Yang."

"What's up?" her half-sister asked "Oh wow."

"It's gonna be hard to run when my sports bra doesn't fit." Ruby sighed gesturing to her ill fitting purple and red running top.

It was by far too small, Ruby's breasts begging to be set free of their temporary prison.

Ruby had been on a herbal and vitamin regimen that fellow dancer Brandish had recommend to increase bust size, and it sure had worked wonders, in just a few months Ruby had gone from an average C-cup to sporting E-cups that were even larger than Yang and since Ruby was a good foot shorter than Yang they looked extra big.

"I think I'll skip the run and do some shopping for new bras." Ruby said ditching the top, her breasts wobbling softly.

"Y-Yeah." Yang blushed a bit tying her hair back "I'm still gonna head out, catch you later Sis."

"Okay." Ruby smiled as her sister shut the door "Hmm…"

She looked at herself in the mirror, cupping her bosom.

"I can't believe they really grew." She smiled "Still, I think this is a good size for me, I should probably stop taking the supplements now."

 **Later**

The five beautiful college aged ladies had been booked by a local fraternity, it was Pledge and the members wanted to "Test" the prospective new members ability, they couldn't have them screwing up in bed and ruining the Frat's name, so Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Pyrrha were to fuck them to their hearts content and report back about how they had preformed with them, the club was being paid top dollar for this one so the five were planning to savor it.

"You don't have to wait." Ruby smiled at one boy as she rode another's cock "I can take two!"

The boy Ruby was laying on top of started sucking her tits while another came from behind and joined his fellow pledge in pumping her snatch.

"Cumming so soon in just a simple blow job, unacceptable." Weiss growled at a boy, stepping on her crotch "If they're so dried out and shriveled up I should have no issue crushing those useless balls of yours under my heel."

"HMM!" the boy moaned as he stifled a moan.

"Oh you like this don't you, pervert." Weiss smirked "You feet freak, alright then."

Weiss started sliding her feet up and down his shaft, stroking him off with her toes.

Elsewhere Blake was gripping the bedsheets, purring like a cat in heat as she was railed from behind by a blonde man.

"Oh fuck me." She mumbled "HARDER DAMMIT!"

"Damn Blake keep it down." Yang smirked as she sucked off two men, her velvety tongue slurping on their shafts "I can't hear myself moan with you begging for it you little slut."

"S-Shut up." Blake pouted "OH!"

Of course no matter how hard the others tried the star of the show when the five gathered was somehow always Pyrrha, the perfect lover men at the club and here as well lined up to be with her, Yang was starting to regret having ever taken her to club XXX.

"Don't worry you'll all get a turn." The red haired goddess smiled "Ohh…that's it, nice and slow, just the way I like it."

Pyrrha was rolling her hips softly to match with her partner's movements, there was just one problem, and it'd been this way for a bit. It was great she was so popular, she was making a lot of money but…it had been a while since sex was truly fulfilling for her side but she never let it show and always kept a smile on her face and made her lover feel appreciated.

 **Elsewhere**

"The count from the Frat event is wonderful." Mira said doing the finance's "Our profits are up again this month."

"Wonderful you're here, I was hoping to speak with you." Unohana let herself in "Miss Boss."

"Yes." Mira smiled "But do keep it down, know one's supposed to know I really run the show remember."

"Ah yes, I came to speak to you about our next video shoot, the first from a few weeks ago with Juvia was received very well, some of the best view counts I've seen in ages, but I think it's time to get another video going."

"I agree." Mira nodded "What do you have in mind?"

"I have a few ideas, we could do another casting couch." Unohana said "Or an anthology with a theme, perhaps something like…Real Fake Breasts where we do a few random scenes with some of the girls with the larger fake breasts around the club, or we could do a roleplay scene like School or Police, etc."

"I'll have to think about it." Mira hummed "But you know, you've had your assistant Isane dancing around here a bit but you're always welcome to dance or use the private rooms if you want some extra cash."

"Hmm yes." Unohana said "I've seen some stunning men around here…I may have to take you up on that."

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Time for more audience interaction, I've got a poll with the goal being to figure out what the next porno the club will make will be, so go vote.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	37. Chapter 37: Video Shoot 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

 _I based the porno in this on a real porn video._

* * *

 **NO POV**

The shooting crew bustled around the mansion which had been lent to the club to shoot in by a very generous client so long as his son, who was looking to break into the porn industry himself, got to be the main male.

The theme was a simple young man and two older women gimmick roleplays.

"Okay silence we're about to begin shooting Stepmom and her sexy sister." Unohana said "And…action."

The scene opened on the sexy Nelliel in a tight low-cut purple sweater and tight black jeans. She was in a dirty bedroom with a laundry basket sighing as she picked up messy clothes.

"Yuck." She sighed picking up some used cum stained tissues.

The camera made sure to focus its shots on Nel's bent over body, zooming in on her big jiggling breasts. As she made the bed a young boy with short hair and a slim body walked in wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Hey Nelliel what are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"Harribel's gonna be here any minute." Nel said with cheesy acting.

"Who?"

"My sister?" Nel rolled her eyes at the boy playing her stepson "I told you a million times, I had hoped you'd clean your own room before she got here."

A doorbell than went off.

"That's her." Nel sighed "Just finish up here so you can make a good impression."

"I was about to jump in the shower." He said.

"Please." Nel said with fake frustration.

That scene ended with Nel walking out and transitioned to the kitchen where she was now enjoying tea with her sexy 'sister' Harribel, the Carmel colored blonde bombshell wearing a tight light blue dress that hugged her artificial curves.

"I still can't believe you're married." Harribel said "Just a year ago you were single and living it up, remember that trip we took."

"I try not to." Nel laughed giving her sister tea "Sorry it's not alcohol, we try to keep the house dry."

"That's no fun." Harribel smirked.

As they talked the boy playing the step son walked down the stairs in just a towel.

"Well hello." She hummed.

"Danny put some clothes on." Nel scolded.

"It's fine." Harribel said looking at the handsome young man "He doesn't have to dress up for me. Hi I'm Harribel."

"Danny." He shook her hand "Nice to meet you."

"Hmm…likewise." Harribel hummed "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two." He told her.

"That's a good age." Harribel giggled as Nel watched on stunned.

"Harribel." Nel scoffed.

"I'm kidding." She laughed.

"Go put some clothes on!" Nel yelled.

"I was just grabbing some water before my shower." He said.

"I'll get it." Nel sighed.

She stomped off and grabbed a water bottle as Harribel used her eyes to undress her stepson.

"Now go." Nel thrust the bottle at him and made him leave.

"He's cute." Harribel smirked.

"He's my stepson." Nel rolled his eyes.

"You've only been married to his dad like three months haven't you snuck a peak?" Harribel asked.

"Of course not." Nel said with fake disgust before her phone rang "Hey baby…yes she's here…"

"Hey where can I put this?" Harribel asked pointed to her suitcase.

"Upstairs in the guest bedroom, first on the right." Nel covered her cellphone.

Harribel grabbed her suitcase and prepared to head upstairs, a clear smirk on her face as her onscreen sister chatted away with her husband on the phone. Harribel got to the loft stairs and but her suitcase down before sensually walking towards some rushing sounds she played up the nervous look a bit as she walked quietly and peaked around a corner to see the stepson in the shower, a sizable cock dangling between his legs.

"Hmm." She fake gasped before looking around to check if the coast was clear and then slipping her dress off, playfully thrusting out her big fake J-cups as she did so.

She stood there naked to let the camera take in her form before slipping into the small shower behind Danny and hugging him from the back.

"Is there room for one more?" she asked reaching around and grabbing his dick and stroking it a bit "I caught you staring at me but I didn't know you were packing this."

She smirked stroking a nearly foot long and quite thick cock.

"Hmm…" Harribel moaned a bit as the actor squeezed her breasts and ass.

The water of the shower rushed down both of their wet and slightly soapy bodies.

"You've got a big cock." Harribel played up the voice as she used both hands to stroke his cock while getting on her knees "NOM!"

Still double stroking him the tanned beauty got her lips around his cock and sucked his cock like it was going out of style.

"PTOO!" she spit on the cock and sucked harder, playing up the sucking noises as best she could for the microphones "Look at this big fat cock. HMM! GURK!"

"Oh fuck yeah." The boy moaned as she lifted up her soapy fake tits and started using them to stroke him off.

"It's alright we're in the shower so feel free to make a mess." Harribel laughed "OH shit that feels good."

Harribel used her expert tongue to slurp and like his cock in all sorts of fun ways, even deepthroating it.

"I can't wait anymore." The boy had her stand up "I wanna fuck that pussy."

There was a seat like bench in the shower so Harribel stood up and put a leg on it while allowing Danny to get behind her and tease her hole with his bulbous tip.

"Oh that dick and the water." Harribel made a serious moan face as the shower splashed on her back "Oh there we go, hmm I'm a tight little slut."

The stepson started thrusting, making Harribel moan loudly "Oh fuck yes!"

The two moaned as the boy used one hand to brace her hips while the other was digging into her big tits, Harribel moaning all the while.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck there we go!" Harribel moaned as he thrusted hard and hit her g-spot.

The scene shifted back downstairs to Nel on the phone.

"You know babe can you do me a favor and pick up some olive oil…great, I can't wait for you to meet her." Nel said into the dead phone "Love you too…bye."

"Haa." She hung up before pausing when she heard noises from upstairs.

Nel headed up the stairs and found her sister's suitcase left in the stairwell following the moaning noises she headed towards the bathroom, as she got closer the noises got louder.

"OHH FUCK!" Harribel moaned as Danny was seated on the shower bench and she was bouncing up and down on his cock.

"HA!" Nel gasped and quickly hid around the corner occasionally sneaking a look to see them making out under the water.

"You're much more fun than my stepmom." The son said kissing Harribel.

"Tsk." Harribel played up the disgusted yet mysterious look "Danny."

The two in the shower silently panicked.

"Uhh…yeah." The horny teen said.

"I thought I asked you to clean your room." Nel said.

"I'll do it when I get out."

"No do it now." Nel said.

The two in the shower split up, Harribel stomping her foot as the handsome boy left her.

"Fuck I was so close to cumming." She pouted rubbing her pussy with her fingers.

The scene slowly changed to the bedroom where a gorgeous Nelliel was laying naked on her stepson's bed as he walked in wearing just a towel.

"What the hell are you doing?" The son ran in "Why are you naked?"

"Fufufu." Nel laughed reaching out for his towel "Well, who's more fun now?"

"I don't think my dad would-."

"Hmm." Nel pulled his towel off and started stroking his cock and slowly starting to suck his cock "Don't be a prude."

Nel played up her sucking noises as she bobbed her head back and forth.

"Come on…I want you to fill my mouth with cum." Nel moaned as he squeezed her J-cups "I bet I'm better than my sister at taking your cock."

Nel hefted up her big tits and started using them for fucking.

"Your cock feels so good between my big tits." Nel moaned "I bet it makes you extra horny having your step moms tits wrapped around your cock."

"Yes." He moaned.

"I bet you thought I was just gonna clean this room for free." Nel smirked happily sucking cock for the camera.

Nel then laid on her back, spread her legs and let the boy take a few licks of her pussy.

"Hmm…yeah baby." She moaned rubbing her tits as he ate her out "That's the spot…right there."

Danny got up and started rubbing his cock on her pussy, making Nel moaned.

"Tease it…tease my clit." She moaned "Take it nice and slow. UGH OHH!"

Nel moaned as he got set up inside her, his cock firmly planted in her pussy as he slowly rocked his hips. The two fucked like that for a while before Nel started riding him reverse cowgirl, her hips rolling back and forth to slide the cock deep into her snatch.

Back in the shower Harribel was force ably fingering herself rubbing her clit and folds with her long fingernails.

"Ugh." She groaned unable to cum and turning off the shower "Where the fuck is that kid?!"

She grabbed a towel and dried off her wet and sexy body before storming out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom where she found her fellow pornstars fucking for the camera.

"You fucking bitch!" Harribel snapped as her sister was still planted on the cock "Typical, this is just like when we were kids and I got something you just had to have something."

"Harribel just…just get out of here." Nel moaned riding the cock and trying to pretend her sister character wasn't there.

"No." Harribel dropped her towel and pointed at the boy on the bed "Gimme your face."

"What the-HMM." The boy moaned as Harribel sat on his face and made him eat her out.

Both women moaned as they used the boy like a sex doll.

"So which one of our cunts is tighter?" Harribel laughed as a tongue buried in her pussy.

"I know you're enjoying this pussy." Nel slid off the cock and started stroking him a bit before sucking.

"Oh I see you know how to suck a cock." Harribel teased "I remember when you could barely brush your teeth without throwing up."

"You're misremembering." Nel got back on the cock "But she's good right, she learned from the best."

"All I remember is all your boyfriends cheating on you with me." Harribel smirked rolling her hips to grind her ass on the boys face.

"UGH OH!" Nel bounced up and down on the thick cock "Funny I remember the same thing about yours bitch. Still haven't cum sis, I guess you can learn a thing or two. It's all in the hips, you gotta rotate those hips on his face."

"Don't rock to hard you might break something." Harribel laughed.

Both kept on using their boy toy to fuck lots, moaning more and more.

"NEL!" a voice called out.

"Shit, he's home." Nel jumped off the cock "Fuck."

"That's right run to your hubby." Harribel smirked stroking the boy "I'll finish him off."

"God you're a bitch." Nel started getting dressed.

"I've got this." Harribel slid down the cock "I'll show him how it's really done."

"Tsk!" Nel struggled to get her pants on.

"You're shirts inside out whore." Harribel laughed starting to ride the cock like her sister had "Now where were we, this is how you really do it. HAA AHH!"

Harribel squealed and moaned as her breasts wobbled on her chest. The scene continued with Harribel fucking the boy in various positions, all the while waiting for cum.

"Come on." She took it Missionary "I wanna feel your hot jizz all over my face. Oh Shit, fuck…FUCK!"

Harribel slid off the cock and presented her face to the stroking boy "Right here. AH!"

Harribel got blasted with a single rope before Nel burst back in and pushed her away to get the rest on her face.

"Bitch!" Harribel snapped.

"Oh yeah." Nel moaned as cum dripped on her lips.

"You…ugh!" Harribel growled as Nel sucked the cock playfully.

"Well…dinner's ready." Nel smirked.

* * *

 **Later**

"Amazing job everyone." Unohana smiled "It's going to be so well received."

"Tsk." Some of the on looking girls scoffed.

"Sorry none of you were chosen." She said "maybe next time."

"Oh for sure." Nami tapped her foot "I should have gotten to fuck that guy and gotten the royalties from that shoot."

"Nice try tiny." Rangiku laughed "You're never gonna get picked."

"Huh, why not?" Nami asked.

"Well if they ever needed a orange haired beauty I'm right here, and I'm bigger and sexier than you." Rangiku laughed rubbing her big fake tits.

"You're only bigger cause you've got implants." Nami said.

"And why do you think those two got picked for this, they've got big fake tits too." Rangiku smirked "Most pornstars do, Hey, maybe you should get some."

"Yeah…I'll think about it." Nami hummed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **So you guys like the roleplay Idea, if you ever have anymore porn video ideas let me know. Also I'm putting up another poll based on a guest suggestions.**

 **The Question- Should Nami get implants?**

 **Till Next Time!**


	38. Chapter 38: New Outlooks

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

"Hello Miss Unohana it's always great to see you." I smiled as the director entered my office "So how is the latest video doing?"

"Even better than the last." She smirked "We'll need to step up production."

"Go right ahead, I'm sure the girls will love it, they're all chomping at the chance to get royalties and make more." I said "I hear a few are even quitting their day jobs to work here full time."

"Fascinating." She laughed "I have many ideas, POV, JOI, Roleplay, Casting Couch, even public sex, if you'll allow that."

"You have free reign." I told her "Use whoever you want wherever you want."

"Perfect." She hummed "Oh one last thing, I'm working on a deal with a H-Game company to adapt one of their works into a live action porno."

"Sounds like a plan, keep up the stupendous work." I licked my lips.

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

"Hmm…" I leaned over in the mirror to get blush on my breast, by putting dark makeup on them it makes them look fuller.

"Hey Robin." Nami walked in wearing a fancy thick fur coat to protect her from the chill of the night.

"Nice to see you, it's been a few days." I hummed "We're you sick?"

"Something like that." Nami took off her coat and my eyes went wide.

"Nami!" I gasped.

Nami was wearing a lowcut V-neck top the showed off a lot of cleavage, more cleavage than she ever had before because her breasts were massive and much firmer.

"Oh yeah, I got my tits done." She laughed.

"But why?" I sighed "You had such beautiful natural breasts."

"Yeah and they were small." Nami huffed "And small doesn't get the job done all the time, especially when everyone else is getting bigger all the time too."

"Well aren't you looking sexy!" A pair of hands reached around to squeeze Nami's breast "Just about as big as me, they look good on you kid."

"Hmm, Rangiku." Nami blushed "Stop it."

"So firm." Rangiku teased "You got a good pair."

I just sighed, I had been telling the truth when I said that Nami was prettier with more natural breast, not that she was ugly now but she had a more doll like look to her. I had taken her under my wing when she first started hear and had viewed her like a sort of little sister and now…I was a little jealous of how much womanlier she looked.

"Just face it Robin, these babies are taking me to the top." Nami cupped her firm bust "I'm happy with them, seriously you should get some too they're awesome, still pretty sensitive and so firm and yet soft…Hmm."

"Welcome to the fun side." Rangiku laughed.

"Haa…" I walked away.

"She's bigger." Brandish started the obvious.

"Yes…say you grew large with natural remedies correct?" I asked.

"If your asking for a hook up I can't help." She shook her head "First my distributor got shut down, plus I think you're too old for it to work."

"Too old?" I scoffed "How old do you think I am?"

"Old enough that your tits ain't growing anymore." She said "That stuff only enhances natural growth so if your not still growing, it wouldn't work anyway, even then it doesn't work on everyone, most people don't get more than a cup or two, Ruby and I are outliers."

"I see." I hummed.

"Don't get so down, you look good." She slapped my butt and walked off.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Unohana wanted to speak to me, I think I have a staring Role coming up." She laughed.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

 **Lisanna's POV**

I was excited, I had graduated school and tonight was the first night I was finally aloud in the private rooms with clients, I hadn't established any of my own but lucky for my Lucy was out sick with the flu so I was jumping into her place and getting to have a little fun. Her client for the night was Natsu, I had seen him a couple times, he's cute so I was sure I'd have a lot of fun.

"I might not be Lucy but we can have a ton of fun." I sat in his lap and let him rub my ass "Come on, let's go over here."

I took his hand and walked him to the bed where I laid forward on my belly and pulled his pants down.

 _Hmm…he's big._

I giggled a bit "Okay, let me handle this."

I licked the tip a bit and then opened my mouth to start sucking. I had fucked a few guys from school before, a couple girls too, so I knew my way around in the bedroom. I started bobbing my head more and more and really had him moaning for me.

"Ohh that's good." Natsu moaned "Hmm, more."

"Of course." I giggled slapping my cheeks with his cock before slurping louder and louder.

Natsu soon grabbed my head and started thrusting a bit, really making me go deep on his shaft, but that didn't last long since I had him good, hard and lubed up.

"I know you don't want to wait anymore." I got on all fours and shook my butt "Come on big boy."

I looked forward and felt the bed shift as Natsu got behind me, I was prepared to take him into me when suddenly.

"OHHH~" My eyes went wide and I let out a drooling moan as he pushed into a hole I hadn't expected.

"Sorry, Lucy never lets me try anal." Natsu said.

"Hmm it's fine I just wasn't expecting it…hmm it's kinda nice actually." I moaned.

Natsu held my hips and slowly pushed forward, slowly fucking me up the ass, my body shivering with pleasure.

"Oh yeah." I moaned "That's it, don't stop."

 _Fuck me I like this…I think I just got a new fetish._

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

"So that's what's got you so upset." Steve hummed as we laid in bed "Nami got implants?"

"Yes…what do you think about it?" I sighed.

"Well…I'd have to see to really make a call." He said before I glared a bit "I'm kidding."

"Well, what do you think of mine?" I asked.

"You're boobs, they're fine." He shrugged.

"Just fine." I hummed.

"I think you're perfect as you are." He kissed my neck "You don't need anything to look better, if you feel like you want them though I'd support you."

"HMM~" I moaned a bit as her rubbed my hip and spooned me while kissing my neck "Naughty boy…don't think you can just tease me like this."

"You're one to talk, you've been talking about boobs for the last half hour." I smirked.

"Oh." I smirked at sat up "If just talking about them get's you so hard I wonder what this will do."

I lifted my sleeping tank top off and let my large natural bust wobble free.

"Well, like what you see?" I smirked rubbing my left breast.

"Yeah." He hummed with a clear tent in his boxers.

"I suppose I should take care of that since I caused it…It's late so we don't have to worry about waking Lil." I said getting on my knees at the foot of the bed "Come here my love."

I grabbed a little lube out of the nightstand and oiled up my cleavage, then I pulled his boxers down, freed his cock for a moment before trapping it between my large soft breasts.

"Here we go." I smirked starting to lift them up and down.

"Ohh…Robin." He moaned as I Tit fucked him.

"Feel that softness and cushioning." I smirked squeezing them tighter and pumping faster "This is something you can only get with real, natural breasts."

He let out another pleasant moan as I leaned down a bit to kiss the tip of his cock. I moved faster and started to feel him twitching more and more as he prepared to climax.

"Robin…" he hissed.

"Yes, release." I smirked.

"OHH!" he groaned as ropes started flying, cum splattering down on my chest.

"Good job." I licked my lips "Thanks, I enjoyed that too."

 _Who cares about Nami or her boobs, mine are right here and they're perfect just as they are._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **I've got a lot of fun ideas for this story, I'm planning a bit of a transition for it though, less about dancing and more towards the pornography side of things. There'll still be dancing and club private room stuff, but lots more "Filming" chapters.**

 **OH BTW the vote was leaning towards Nami getting implants for a while and started to swing back a bit towards NO a little while before i started writing this chapter.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	39. Chapter 39: Video Shoot 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **A Porn Adaptation Chapter**

* * *

 **NO POV**

This time the video Unohana was shooting was a POV, she would be directing, but the main male lead would be the one holding the camera. The leading lady was Brandish Mu, the naturally well-endowed babe. The seat for now was a backyard they were pretending was a resort.

"Okay…Action!" Unohana yelled.

The scene started and Brandish walked in wearing a tight silver and gold bikini that was about two sizes two small for her large bust and had thong like bottoms and heels. She entered the scene holding a pinacolato glass and a cellphone to her ear.

"Hey Babe how are you doing." She spoke to an unresponsive voice on the phone as she took a seat at a lounge table "Yeah I was at the beach most of the day it just got a little too hot, so I went to hang out in the shade and have a drink…yeah I love it, wish you were here."

She paused to adjust her top a bit, her large breasts wobbling softly.

"It really is a nice day out, oh look." She stood up "There's a dime on the ground."

Brandish bent over and picked the coin up, her breasts spilling out of her top in the process.

"Oh jeez it happened again." She fixed her tits "It's that gold bikini I love, my tits are always falling out of it. Well hope no one caught a peek…I know you like it but I'm in public…yeah…"

As Brandish mumbled into a phone the man behind the camera tossed another dime onto the ground, the ding catching Brandish ear.

"Yeah another dime." Brandish once more bent over, her tits falling out and needing to be tucked back in "It's like their falling from the sky. Must be my lucky day, I'll be able to buy another drink at this rate."

Once more the hand appeared and tossed a third dime.

"Again, this is jut crazy." She added to the collection before noticing she was bare on top "Oops can't be getting too used to that. Yeah luckily there's not kids by the pool, else I'd be more modest."

A fourth coin was thrown.

"Oh well this time it's only a nickel." She sighed spilling out of her top again to pick it up "It's a little chilly in the shade, my nipples are getting hard when my boobs fall out."

This time a whole fistful of coins were thrown out onto the ground.

"Okay this is…I'll call you back babe." Brandish said "There's change everywhere…okay bye."

Brandish hung up the phone and started collecting coins.

"This rocks." She hummed as her tits spilled out yet again before she fixed them.

The camera approached her as she fixed her bouncing bust.

"Hi there." The man said.

"Hi." Brandish smiled.

"I couldn't help but notice your breasts." The man said before Brandish covered herself a bit with a giggled "I was wondering is that bikini from the Bikini Barn?"

"It is, how'd you know?" she asked.

"I do TV commercials and I just got them as a client." He explained from behind the camera "They hired me to do a commercial about their Bikini's."

"Well this is one of them." Brandish playfully shook her chest with her hands.

"We were looking to get some models who were naturally top heavy." He said "And you certainly are that. Although you might have needed something bigger."

"Hahaha." Brandish giggled a bit playing it up "Well you know it's comfortable."

"I'm sure if you did a commercial for them you could get a few free ones." The man told her "Are you maybe free this afternoon?"

"Yeah I'm free." She shrugged.

"Could you come by my studio and we could get some test shots." The camera man asked.

"I'd love too." Brandish smiled as he gave her a business card that she slipped into her top.

"How's Five O'clock sound?" the man asked.

"Got it." Brandish nodded "See you later."

"…And Cut." Unohana stopped them "Let's move for scene two!"

* * *

 **Later**

The Next scene was at a studio, still in the POV style. Brandish entered wearing jeans and a dark gray sweatshirt.

"When you get to the top just make a right." The man told her following her up the stairs, the camera focused on her ass as she entered the room "You did bring that gold bikini right."

"Yeah, I did." Brandish slowly unzipped her sweatshirt to show she was still wearing the sexy top "I just left it on."

"Okay well…take off your jeans and we'll take some photos." He said.

Brandish bent down to take off her heels in order to get her jeans off.

"Have you bought a lot of things at the Bikini Barn?" the man asked before noticing Brandish boobs pop out of her top "Oh."

"It just keeps happening." She laughed.

"You gotta get a bigger one." The man said.

"It's hard to find one's big enough for my boobs." She said kicking off her heeled sandals, she didn't bother fixing her boobs yet since they'd just fall out when she went to take her jeans off in a second.

"You might wanna pop those back in." the man said.

"Oh it's family friendly." Brandish joked fixing her top and slipping off her jeans.

"Okay so why don't you put your heels back on." The man said and Brandish complied, still spilling out "I guess it's just a lost cause."

"Pretty much." She laughed fixing her huge natural K-cups.

"Okay so stand in front of that couch and I'll get a few shots of you and then maybe a test video." He explained.

"Okay." She nodded.

Brandish smiled, put a hand on her hip and made a few poses to let him snap shots.

"Okay the video camera is already on." The man told her "So just smile and say Hi, girls I got this bikini at the Bikini Barn, it looks good on me and it'll look good on you, then shake your boobs or something."

"Got it." She nodded.

"Okay…go."

"Hi girls I bought my Bikini at the Bikini Barn, because it looks great on my." She shook her chest "And it'll look great on you…how was that?"

"I think they'll love it." The man said "I'll email them all the stuff and call you first thing in the morning. I'd say you've got a great chance. I mean you look great, I don't think why they wouldn't wanna use you since they need three models."

"You know all this is…kinda making me horny." Brandish said bluntly "Like my boobs keep popping out, my nipples are getting hard and doing all these poses with such little clothing. So like…you wanna fool around a bit?"

"Um wow…" the man said playing flustered "That's a hell of an offer, you're beautiful any man would be crazy not to want to have you."

He got more vocally embarrassed when Brandish slowly flashed a breast.

"Oh come on." She pouted.

"Two things." The man said "I try to be professional and not mess around with the models I shoot, and two I met someone a couple months ago and she and I have been dating exclusively."

"Oh." Brandish sighed a bit "Well…she doesn't have to know, I promise you'll love it."

"I mean…I'll look at them again." The man said.

"Well, maybe if you touch them." Brandish pulled her top to the side "Just get a feel."

"Well I told you I'm trying to be faithful and professional." He said "But…I they popped out and I had to put them back…"

"Hmph." Brandish smiled "Just put them back in for me."

The man attempted to fix her top only to squeeze her right breasts.

"Hmm…. yeah I like that." Brandish moaned.

"They feel incredible." The man hummed "My girlfriend is only like a C-cup. They're nice but nothing like this…I'd better stop."

"Success." Brandish snickered playfully while shaking her bust.

"You should get dressed, I'll give you a call in the morning." The man said.

"Aww." Brandish pouted slowly lifting her top "What if this accidentally comes off? You can…you know take care of business."

The man reached down and took his cock out, stroking a bit as Brandish stood there half naked.

"That's much better." She said taking her top totally off as he stroked his cock, the camera occasionally panning down.

The man let out hisses and moans as Brandish looked deeply at the camera, licking her breasts to tease him. The camera panned over as the man came close, sucking on Brandish big tits.

"HMM~" Brandish moaned a bit as her left breast was sucked and licked before her partner pulled away.

"I've gotta exert some will power." The man said "Unless you did something to totally take that away."

"MMM!" Brandish sensually drooled on her tits while rubbing them together.

The teasing was over, now her bikini bottoms were being slid down and her puffy pussy exposed.

Brandish sat on the couch, rubbing and licking her own tits more as she was penetrated, the man rocking her body with slow thrusts while the camera was focused on her face and wobbling rack.

"Oh." She moaned "Hmm…That's good."

The two collided together, Brandish making sure to shake her tits lots while moaning more and more for the video.

"Yes, I can't believe you tried to resist my huge tits." She moaned matching his movements as the camera focused in on the penetration of her snatch "I love how fucking makes them bounce."

Brandish rolled onto her side and got fucked some more, moaning as she still got fucked.

That position was short lived as Brandish moved to Doggy style, slamming her ass back.

"Yeah…yeah…so good." She moaned like a pornstar "Oh…oh…oh…OH WOW!"

Brandish came loudly, her body pumped full of hot spunk in a climatic end to the long teasing video.

"That's a wrap, good job everyone." Unohana smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future. My plan is to alternate between club chapters and video chapters.  
**

 **Till Next Time!**


	40. Chapter 40: Nami's Tryout

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nami's POV**

"Miss Unohana." I trotted up the director "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Ah it's you." She hummed looking at me "How can I help you."

"I know you're looking to ramp up production on the videos we produce and I was hoping you'd consider me for a future role."

"I recall you once being upset because I passed you up for a role." She looked at my breasts "Did you think simply getting larger breasts would change my mind about you."

"Well yeah a little." I blushed "But I can do plenty, my clients love me and-."

"Prove it." She smirked.

"Huh?"

She sat in a rolling chair and spread her legs "Prove your as good as you say."

"Oh." I smirked a bit "Okay."

I got on my knees before her, put my hands on her thighs and smiled before sticking my head up her skirt. I used my teeth to move her panties over and expose her mature yet fresh pussy.

"OH!" she gasped as I dragged my tongue up her slit before swirling my tongue around her clit showing off my skills.

"HMM!" I surrounded her pussy with my mouth and kissed it before darting my tongue deeper in.

Unohana slowly moaned louder and louder, closing her thighs around my head. I hummed against her to send vibration into her core while I reached up and squeezed my own tits to keep myself turned on for her my nipples were hard and my fingernails pinched them nicely.

"HMM…yes." Unohana moaned as she produced more and more juices to coat my tongue and lube it up nicely.

I wagged my tongue from side to side like a dog's tail while my own pussy was now being rubbed my one of my hands, my fingers in my panties and pinching and pulling on my clit while my right middle finger slipped into my love hole.

The quiet side office in the club was filled with moans as I ate out Unohana and masturbated.

"Ha…HAAA!" Unohana moaned spraying all over my face "Oh yes…"

"Hmm." I licked my face "So?"

"Not bad, I'll definitely consider it." She told me "Stand up I need to analyze you a bit more."

"Okay." I stood up.

She walked around me, studying my body like a doctor.

"Nice rear." She touched my hips "And these breasts, they're implants correct?"

"Yes…K-cups." I blushed a bit as she softly cupped them.

"They are incredible, firm yet soft, almost life like in a bizarre way." She squeezed and made me moan "Wonderful measurements…a good look…yes I do think you'll work for that, congratulations you'll be the star of my next video."

"Alright!" I cheered.

* * *

 **Later**

"I'm gonna be a star!" I cheered getting a drink with Robin at the bar.

"Congratulations." She smiled.

"You should totally try and get in a porno; the royalties would be great…oh wait." I sighed "You and that boyfriend of yours are getting more serious right, I guess he wouldn't like that."

"On the contrary actually." Robin blushed a bit "Steve finds it quite arousing that I have sex with other men, he'd probably welcome me doing it on video."

"Really, that's kinda hot." I hummed "What do you think about him and other girls?"

"It's…an interesting idea." Robin smirked "Why?"

"No reason." I giggled "But hey if you two are looking to spice things up a bit, I'm just a call away."

"I'll remember that." She hummed taking a sip from her martini "Well I have to go, I'll chat with you later."

"Okay." I giggled waving my hand playfully.

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

"You wanted to see me?" I stepped into Tsunade's office.

"Yes." The busy owner smiled "Take a seat this'll only take a second."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well you know what I do for a day job right?" she asked.

"You the CEO of a successful medical firm." I said.

"Yep, and we're working on a new drug that's hoping to reduce the effects of aging and I need people for a clinical trial." She looked up "Interested."

"I don't know." I gave her a look "I'm not that old."

"It wouldn't make you a kid or anything…I think." She laughed "Just give you more energy, make you feel young again, remove wrinkles and there shouldn't be any side effects. Why don't you take the weekend to think about it and let me know on Monday, the trial's expecting to start in a week or two so I need to know sooner rather than later if I'm gonna sign you up."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I love the amount of reader interaction lately so I'm gonna keep on making polls and encouraging you guys to suggest ideas.**

 **The next poll is…Should Robin join the drug trail?**

 **Till Next Time!**


	41. Chapter 41: Video Shoot 4- Nami's Island

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

The set was quiet as the crew was about to begin shooting Nami's first staring video. It was at a private island off the coast and the focus was all on the orange haired beauty who was laying out on a lounge chair in a tight green bikini top and jeans.

"Haa." Nami sighed "Another day in paradise, I love being away from it all but…I haven't gotten laid in ages. Hmm."

Nami stood up and walked to the edge of her deck, breasts jiggling all the way as she looked out to sea and saw a small boat.

"Wait a sec…" she pulled out some binoculars and took a look, the camera zooming in as well to see a young sailor on that ship "Hmm, he's kinda cute looks like today is my lucky day."

* * *

 **The scene shifted to the young sailor making landfall**

"Finally, I've been lost for ages." He stepped onto the sand and saw Nami's cabana "I wonder if I can get some help there."

Thy boy trotted over and found no one present but headed into the nearby rainforest towards the sounds of a waterfall. The camera followed the boy's POV as he pushed through the bushes and found the gorgeous naked form of Nami washing up in the waterfall basin, her breasts wobbling softly as she stretched her arms up to wash them.

"A naked woman." The young stranded sailor gasped.

Nami's character meanwhile was way aware of her guest and washing herself to get him excited to see her. The camera panning around as she rubbed her ass softly and covered her tit sensually the large bust nearly overflowing over her arm. Soon she started washing those glorious orbs hands gliding over them as the waster from the waterfall cascaded over her supple body.

"Damn she's hot." The man rubbed his crotch.

He took a step forward to try and get closer only to slip into a pitfall near where Nami was bathing.

"Too easy." The girl smirked walking up covered only in a tightly wrapped towel that her breasts desperately wanted out of, to the point of splurging over the top, her hair was wrapped up with a towel as well to dry it "Don't worry I'll take good care of you."

Nami fished the boy out of her trap, removed his shirt and tied him to a tree while waiting for him to come around.

"Well what do we have here?" she smiled at him mysteriously "Seems I have a peeping tom."

"No you're wrong it was an accident." He told her.

"I'll be the judge of that." Nami cut him off quickly "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm William and I just washed up here I swear." He said.

"Well I'm Nami." She told him "You're trespassing on my private island, that's gonna cost you 50,000 dollars."

"I just landed here by mistake." He pleaded.

"Well too bad you have to pay the fine." Nami smirked "And if you have no money then you'll pay another way."

Nami walked up and pulled his belt off to make his pants start to sag.

"What are you doing?!" he gasped.

"I'm lonely here, so if you can't pay in cash…" Nami licked her lips "You can pay in orgasms. What's wrong are you a virgin or something, oh this is gonna be fun."

Nami pulled his pants down all the way and a pretty above average cock sprung free, one that was thick like a salami and easily a foot long.

"What a schlong!" she moaned a bit "I can't resist."

Nami got on her knees and dropped her towel, she rubbed her tits a bit before smacking them around her partners thick cock and going to down, lifting her tits up and down rapidly and pumping his thick rod with her more than ample bosom.

"This isn't enough, I want it in my mouth." She pulled her tits off and used two hands to grab the rod.

"HMM!" she pumped the cock with two hands while her mouth wrapped vacuum like around the tip, sucking it softly as her hands twisted and slid up and down the cock.

The boy was moaning now, it was impossible to resist Nami's expert felatio. She was slowly bobbing up and down more and more, the cock sliding deeper passed her lips. Nami made soft sucking and kissing sounds for the camera, hoping to get those viewing this later hard too.

"You're not a baby are you." Nami smirked wrapping her tits around his cock again "Cum for me-HA!"

She gasped as the boy started to cum, ropes of thick pent up jizz flying out and splattering down on her breasts.

"It's a start." She laid on her back and puled the boy on top of her, his chest pressing against her large bust as his cock tickled against her love door.

The boy was visibly nervous, on his hands and knees as Nami wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms behind a neck.

"Come on, show me what you can do." She hummed "OH!"

Nami moaned as her lover leaned forward a bit, cock sliding into her. The boy was slowly rocking and groaning a bit, Nami moaning loudly for the recording. As she was fucked in this modified missionary her breasts wobbled on her chest and she took more and more of the thick cock into her pussy, she would moan a little bit more each time the boy leaned forward more, his chest teasing her nipples.

"Yes…yes now you've got it!" Nami moaned as the boy thrusted deeper and deeper into her with a good rhythm, his balls slapping against her ass "F-FUCK!"

Nami screamed as she climaxed for the first time, her pussy clamping down to pump her partner and make him spurt a rope or two of thick jizz into her.

"Hmm…let's get back to the cabana." Nami smiled taking him by the cock.

Nami led him along and got to the Cabana where she leaned on the railing thrust her ass back and leaned over far, the boy knew his job so he got behind her and pushed his cock into her pussy. The camera meanwhile went for an undershot, looking up and Nami as she got plowed.

"OH AH!" Nami moaned looking down sexily at the camera as her tits slapped around and her partners balls sagged between her thighs.

The camera zoomed in on Nami's pussy spreading to take more and more of the thick shaft, her tits slapping around as her eyes closed and she made a strained but loving it sex face.

"Oh more!" she moaned "I'm gonna cum again! HMMMMM!"

Nami got creampied again but still remained unsatisfied. She made the boy lay on some nearby steps where she sat on top of him, her feet on his knees. She locked hands with him and rose up before sliding down his impressive girth.

"HAAA!" she moaned as her tits jiggled to her sides and her pussy was pushed open for all to see "YESS That's the spot OHHH!"

Nami rode him in this awkward position for a while, happily spreading her legs to get more and more turned on. She enjoyed this cock but the position was awkward enough to be uncomfortable and make her cum.

"UGH!" she groaned as her pussy was filled up with cum.

Nami moaned and spun around, sitting on her partners lap.

"That was amazing." The boy said "But you'll let me go now like you promised?"

"Oh no can do." Nami licked her fingers "One orgasm equals one dollar so you've got…49,997 more to go sweetie."

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

"Hmm?" I heard some bizarre noises coming from Steve's office, noises he should only be making if I was in there with him.

Ever since Lil and I had moved into his mansion with him we've gotten much closer but I hadn't expected this. He was in his chair at his computer, leaning back and masturbating to Nami's new porno, watching her big fake tits wobble as she got fucked from behind.

It wasn't unexpected, I knew he watched porn, but I hadn't expected it to be of Nami and for him to be so into it, frankly…it turned me on too but it also solidified something in my mind I knew I had to step my game up.

"Hello." I took out my phone "Yes Tsunade…sign me up for that trial please."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **It was pretty much unanimous for Robin to join the trial only one person voted no.**

 **I based this chapter on a Meet N Fuck game about Nami, hope you liked it.**

 **Suggest what you want to see next time!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	42. Chapter 42: Hancock's Happy Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

"Miss Hancock sure seems to be in a good mood." I noted as I put on some earrings "Wonder what's got her so happy."

"Yeah I guess." Blake told me "Wow Ruby I didn't notice you were looking so busty lately, new bra?"

"Yeah, the extra support is great." I laughed, my large breasts bouncing a bit "I stopped taking the supplements but I was already an E-cup! Yang's jealous."

"Hmm, is she?" Blake blinked "Hope that doesn't cause problems, the two of us are supposed to shoot a video with Unohana soon."

"She's fine, just upset she's not the big sis anymore." I giggled.

"You were talking about Hancock right." Rukia walked up, her large bust contained in a tight black bra "I can tell you why she's so happy, she gets like this once a month or so."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Her favorite client, her only client, is in town." Rukia snickered "But don't let her notice that you know she's happy, and no matter what don't make a pass at the guy out there in the Strawhat."

* * *

 **Later**

 **NO POV**

To say it was strange to see a gorgeous beauty queen like Hancock with a fairly simple man like Luffy was a given they were like polar opposites but there was something about that which Hancock found tantalizing, a bombshell like her with a more average person…not to mention there was one thing about her lover that was not average, it was well above average.

"HMM!" Hancock moaned slurping down on his well over foot long cock, her large natural breasts wobbling on her chest.

Hancock rarely had sex with anyone, only for those special few who earned her favor or Luffy, and then half the time she wasn't even sure if Luffy realized they were really having sex or he was just that naïve.

"Does this feel good." She moaned slapping his cock on one of her tits.

"Yeah." He smiled "You're really good at his Hancock."

"I know I am." She laughed straddling his waist "Now let's do it."

Hancock slid down his lengthy cock, both moaning as she started riding him, her breasts slapping down on her body while her ass squeezed against his thighs.

"OH YES!" she moaned loudly when her sweet spot was struck.

Hancock wrapped her arms around her lover's head and pulled him close, his head nestled into her cleavage. Hancock kept riding up and down, making Luffy motorboat her with increased fervor, not that the boy minded Hancock was especially soft in those spots.

"HAAA!" Hancock shivered "This night is wonderful."

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

"It's been about three or so weeks since you started the trial, anything to note" Tsunade asked as I stood in her office in just my underwear as she took my height and weight.

"No, nothing really that's I've noticed at least." I shrugged "I feel and look the same, although people have been saying I seem more energetic as of late, and I do find I have more energy than in the past."

"Good to know, other participants said the same." She mumbled before reaching into her clevage and taking out a pen to scribble things down "Keep it up taking those pills and come see me again in a week."

"Will do." I nodded getting dressed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	43. Chapter 43: Video Shoot 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

The scene was a simple bedroom with just a bed in it, on that bed was Blake Belladonna in her underwear and Yang Xiao Long in a tank top and sleeping shorts.

"Okay the concept is that you two are having a sleepover and I play an off screen friend who teases you into having fun." Unohana told them "Ready?"

"Let's get this show on the road." Yang laughed.  
Unohana began rolling and walked into the room where Blake and Yang were slowly eating popcorn.

"Hi." Yang waved.

"Hey." Blake blinked at the camera trying to shake off her nerves.

"Hey yourself, popping some popcorn?" Unohana asked pretending to be playing an offscreen friend.

"Yeah getting ready to watch a movie." Blake told her.

"What are you watching?"

"Haven't decided." Blake said.

"Maybe something…naughty." Unohana teased.

All three laughed.

"Hey I'm just saying." Unohana smirked.

"I'm not disagreeing, it sounds like a fine idea." Blake smiled.

"So what kind do you wanna watch then?" Unohana asked.

"I like boobs." Yang joked.

"We know you've got some." Blake laughed poking Yang's right breast "And they're huge."

"You're are almost as big as mine." Yang laughed back.

"Okay, let's play truth or dare first." Unohana zoomed the camera in "Yang you're first."

"Normally I'd choose dare so I guess truth."

"Hmm…" Unohana hummed "Blake what should we ask?"

"I don't know." Blake sighed.

"Hmm…have you ever, been with a girl?" the director asked.

"No." Yang mumbled.

"You haven't!" Unohana fake gasped.

"Wow…" Blake cooed.

"You have?" Yang played up her shock for the camera as the others laughed "You both have, did you guys do it together?"

"Well…" Blake blushed for the camera.

"Wait you guys didn't tell me!" Yang played her dumb girl role.

"We're telling you now." Unohana laughed "Why what do you think about it?"

"Well…what was it like?" Yang asked "Weird?"

"No, it was hot." Blake shrugged "I can't believe it you usually try things first."

"I just haven't gotten around to it." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Well…what about today?" Unohana asked.

"I don't know." Yang blushed.

"Oh come on." Blake grabbed her hands and placed them on her boobs "Don't be afraid it's not like they bite."

"What do you want me to do with them?" Yang asked.

"I'll show you." Blake pulled Yang's tank top down to expose her bust before leaning in and softly sucking on her left tit "Feels good right, you like it don't you."

"Y-Yeah." Yang giggled a bit and moaned as Blake's lips caressed both her breasts.

"Now you see, do me." Blake told her as Unohana moved the camera around.

"HMM!" Yang kissed her lovers breasts and let her lips touch the nipple.

Blake wasn't stacked like Yang but her breasts were good size handfuls, enough to move when rubbed.

"MMM!" Blake moaned softly as Yang sucked one tit and pinched the other.

The whole concept of this video was that it was a simple home video turned porno and now thinks were ramping up as Blake and Yang rubbed and kissed each other's chests. Blake had Yang lay back and take her top off, the black haired girl suddenly rubbing her friends cunt through her panties before quickly ditching those to get skin on skin contact.

"Oh." Yang moaned as her clit was rubbed "Hmm."

She rubbed her own tits, slowly getting more and more turned on by Blake's fingers.

"YES!" she screamed "I-I'm gonna…HAAA!"

Yang came right there on the spot, squirting out on the camera and ending the quick scene.

"Wonderful job ladies, this will make a nice quick hit." Unohana smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I've been doing too much of this story, probably gonna take a break from it for a bit**

 **Till Next Time!**


	44. Chapter 44: Video Shoot 6- Ocean Cruise

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Quiet!" Unohana yelled "This is a major production we are about to start, an adaptation of an H-game, it requires many scenes so focus, now…let's begin."

This was a big production, somehow the production team had gotten their hands on a small cruise ship, don't ask how just know Mira knows how to work her magic, and now they were getting ready to shoot the first long form video yet, the footage would be well over an hour. IT stared a handful of girls from the club as well as Ichigo, one of Orihime's clients. It was costing a lot, but they were positive they could make it back with an adaptation of this Ocean Cruise game.

"Now…Action." Unohana smiled.

The first scene was actually being shot somewhere else, Ichigo was dressed casually at his computer when his phone rang, he had been sending out his photography portfolio and was now abating a call that he hoped could lead to a job.

"Hello?" a soft voice said "Is Mr. Kurosaki there…let's make this there?"

"This is he."

"Oh wonderful." The girl sounded pleased "I'm Orihime Inoue with Playguy magazine, have you heard of us."

"Yeah." Ichigo said "It's that monthly with the hot chicks."

"That's putting it bluntly but yes." The girl laughed "We reviewed your portfolio and were quite impressed with your work, our chief would like to meet with you tomorrow for an interview. Just come at 8Am to our office, I'll send you my picture so you know who to look for."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." Ichigo hung up.

The phone was silent for a moment before it buzzed with a photo message, Ichigo opened it up and was stunned by the girl. First off she was cute, long orange hair and a pair of big breasts, but the real show here was that she'd sent him a sexy selfie with her breasts exposed and a sexy look on her face.

"Damn…" Ichigo let out a low growl.

 **Next Day/Scene**

"Good morning." Orihime met Ichigo in the lobby, she was wearing a sexy suit and skirt "Miss Unohana is in her office, come along."

The scene transitioned to down the hall where they walked in on Unohana in a sexy suit, she had clearly dressed up for this on-screen role, wearing an obvious push up bra to make her tits look huge and had her hair up in a bun.

"You must be Ichigo, come on and take a seat." She smiled leaning over to show her breasts for the camera.

"Nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

"Well I'm I pressed with your work, especially for someone so young." She placed a finger to pull on her lips sensually "I have a job you'd be perfect for, what do you think about a vacation?"

"Huh?" Ichigo played confused.

"We want to pay to send you on an ocean cruise, there will be a lot of beautiful women there and we want you to find twelve worthy ladies and take their pictures for our annual erotic calendar." Unohana smiled "Well, what do you say?"

"Sounds like a blast." He smiled.

"Wonderful." Unohana looked right at him as the camera panned around to her ass in a short skirt "We'll be in touch. "

* * *

 **Later/Next Scene**

The porn finally transitions to the deck of the cruise ship populated with extras and random as well as pretty ladies. Ichigo was there in a loose Hawaiian shirt and bathing suit while Orihime walked with him, camera focused on her bouncing bikini clad natural bust.

"Well you know what to do, convince them to pose for the calendar by any means necessary." Orihime smiled "Get some great shots, okay!"

"Right." Ichigo walked off and the film began its first true scene up on the sundeck.

There was a soft transition and suddenly Ichigo was watching Nami, who was in a skin tight purple one piece bathing suit that showed off her massive tits and mid section, was painting, or at least pretending to paint.

"Wow that's a great painting." Ichigo said in porn acting cheesiness.

"Really, thanks." The woman smiled "Nami."

"Ichigo." He shook her hand and then the music started to set the mood for what was coming "You know I know some people at an art gallery, I'm sure they'd love to display your work, I'd recommend you."

"That'd be great, let's talk details." Nami leaned her chest against his.

In the vein of the game they were adapting to video there was just a hard cut to the sex, the foreplay bullshit cut for being unneeded. Soon Nami was getting her tits squeezed, pushed back against a railing of the sundeck and having her one piece pulled in a way so that her breasts were showing, her top not in her cleavage, and her bottom slid over a bit to expose her pussy that Ichigo was rubbing his cock on.

The camera was positioned under Nami to get a good few of her getting the rub down.

"HMM!" she moaned as Ichigo started to ease into her while still reaching around to squeeze her huge fake tits.

Ichigo slowly pushed into her and then picked up the pace, thrusting into her tight snatch as her big tits slapped around for the camera, Nami moaning nice and loud. Her big breast slowed their slapping when Ichigo used them like handle bars to fuck her harder and harder.

"YES…oh baby yes!" Nami moaned "HAA!"

Ichigo grunted and busted inside of Nami before the camera transitioned to a shot of Nami in a sexy pose, pushing up her tits while her legs were spread, the words Miss October appeared on the top.

The scene then shifted to Ichigo in the fitness gym where he walked up to Nel and Harribel who were both in skin tight singlets.

"Hi I'm Ichigo." He smiled at both of them.

"I'm Nel, this is Harribel." The green haired one smiled as the camera zoomed in on her camel toe.

"I'm looking to work out, where should I start?" he asked looking at their thighs which were exposed by their uniforms.

"Slow down you need to…warm up first." Harribel smirked.

"Come to the back." Nel said "You can stretch back there."

The scene shifted to the back where Ichigo was laying on the floor while Nel and Harribel laid on him, grinding their cushy asses on him, soon both of them had their singlets twisted as Nel sat her ass on Ichigo's face to let him eat her out while Harribel rode his cock, Nel squeezing her boobs to make her moan more.

"OH…OH YEAH!" Harribel moaned more and more "Fuck so big!"

"HMM, what a tongue." Nel drooled "Get in there."

Ichigo grunted as her ate her out and came inside of Harribel, the shot then showing both girls in sexy poses for the months of May and June.

After that Ichigo's next stop was up in the Captain's deck where, Captain Pyrrha was waiting.

"Well hello there." The gorgeous red head smiled "I'm Pyrrha the captain of this vessel, what's your name?"

"Ichigo…it's rare to see such a young beautiful captain." He said.

"Oh really." She smirked "Well this is my first time so…"

The scene shifted again to Pyrrha riding Ichigo's cock as he leaned back in a chair on the steering bridge, Pyrrha bouncing up and down while squeezing her tits.

"Oh that's good." She moaned kneeling before him and getting splattered with cum.

There was then a shot of Pyrrha in a sensual pose, holding her hair up as she was marked for January.

After that Ichigo went to the lounge where Yang got to go doggy with him and pose for September and after that Ruby took a turn as a casino pit boss getting slammed on a table for August. In the bar Lucy got fucked for February and Tsunade played doctor and gave a titfuck for March, Isane pretended to be a maid for April and Robin was a busty librarian for July.

But the calender was still missing two month, November and December, fortunately there were two women who could fill those spaces.

"OHH!" Orihime bounced up and down on his cock for November.

"Yes, very good." Unohana moaned topless as she got picked for December.

* * *

 **Later**

"It's wonderful." Mira laughed "So many scenes and the calendar too, we can sell that."

"I figured you'd say that." Unohana laughed.

"And you're in it too." Mira giggled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **It ended up being hard to translate the game to story since the way you actually have sex in those games is by answering trivia questions and they're kinda flat too in terms of sex, just one pose with different speeds.**

 **Well, whatever I guess**

 **Till Next Time!**


	45. Chapter 45: Burning off Side Effects

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Nami's POV**

"MMM!" I moaned a bit reaching up to stretch my arms and puff my chest out.

"Oh hello Nami." Robin walked in wearing a bundled up coat, the cold fall nights were getting to everyone it seemed.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." I said fixing my top.

"I've been busy with work." She said unzipping her coat.

"Whoa!" I gasped as her chest jiggled free, nearly getting loose of her tank top, suddenly Robin had tits as big as mine.

"Oh I had a bit of a reaction to the medical trial." She chuckled cupping them "There was some…swelling."

"Some, you're as big as I am!" I gasped reaching out to poke them and make sure they were real.

 _This softness…they are real._

"HMM!" she moaned a bit "Be gentle, they are sensitive."

"All this from that medical thing?" Nami asked.

"Yes, I'm one of the only people to have such a reaction." Robin snickered "But it's a welcome side effect, frankly I haven't felt this good in years, I feel young, energetic and just…wonderful."

Now that I took a good look she was right, the minor wrinkles of age Robin had were gone, vanished into smooth flawless skin, her breasts were not only bigger but had a certain firmness too them, having lost much of their aged sagging, not that she was saggy or anything, ever her butt looked more firm, but her personality seemed more upbeat too, less serious and downer like, more youthful and fun.

"I bet your boy likes them." I giggled.

"Oh yes he does." She took off her top, her breasts shaking a bit "He can't get enough of the girls, not that I mind since I can't seem to get enough of him."

"Huh?"

Robin bit her lip "Turns out increased arousal is a side effect too, and a frequent one."

"Oh, sounds fun." I laughed before noticing Robin looking at me with lusty eyes.

"Yes, it tends to…flare up when least expected." She walked closer.

"Does it now." I smirked as she leaned into me, our breasts pushing together, her soft naturals dug into by my implants.

"And when it does I need to burn it off right away or I just." She licked her lips "Lose control.

"HMM!" I moaned as she suddenly kissed me, out tongues twirling in no time.

Robin and I have always had a teasing relationship, we'd kissed before but this…this was something else she wanted me bad. She dragged me to an open private room and threw us down on the bed, our lips barely parting as we kept on kissing and squeezing each other.

"Nami, I need you." Robin moaned "HMM!"

She gasped pleasurably as I spread her legs and dove in to start eating her out, my tongue darting around, lapping at her folds and clit, my lips kissing her muff.

"MMM!" Robin just laid back rubbing her tits and moaning as I pleasured her "FUCK NAMI!"

"LALALA!" I swirled my tongue on her nerve nub and basally motorboated between her legs to get her all riled up.

Robin was leaking fluids like a bucket with a hole in the bottom, her flavors splashing against my tongue and making me sticky with sweat and slick cum. I could hear her moans getting faster, her pussy quivering more and more as she just lost all control and sprayed my face with her orgasmic liquids.

"HAAAAA!" she moaned loudly.

"Fuck that was insane." I licked my lips, not even getting half of my face clear of her spray.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Robin panted "Wonderful."

* * *

 **NO POV**

"What do you mean the trials over." Robin pouted at Tsunade.

"It's been rejected too many side effects." Tsunade said.

"But I'm fine." Robin said.

"Yeah…" Tsunade gave her a questioning look "It's for the best, your side effects might have been fine but not everyone is, just be lucky you weren't one of the ones to grow a third toe…or nipple. Not to mention it was deemed to cause too much mental fog and personality distressed, we'll have to try again some other time, but your data was helpful, do let me know if anything changes…especially with your toes."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Someone suggested it, it's time for the ultimate battle, Tits vs Ass**

 **Till Next Time!**


	46. Chapter 46: The Eternal Question

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Watch where you swing those udders cow!"

"You're one to talk throwing that donkey ass of yours around!"

Everyone in the club couldn't help but sigh, Tsunade and Yoruichi were in one of their argumentative spats again.

"You're just jealous cause my breasts are bigger." Tsunade smirked.

"You're not that much bigger." Yoruichi smirked back patting her hips "Sides unlike you I actually have some ass, which is way better than those saggy sacs you call tits."

Somehow the mere incident of bumping into each other on accident had now devolved into a shouting match about what each thought was their best feature.

"Ladies please, it's a bad look if two of the owners are arguing." Mira walked up "If you want to have a fight why don't we settle this the old-fashioned way with a popularity contest."

"Sounds fine to me." Tsunade smirked.

"Sure I'll wipe the floor with you." Yoruichi laughed.

"Okay each of you will build a team of five girls, not counting yourself, and at the end of the week we'll have a show where we'll determine who's better. Yoruichi you're the captain of Team Ass and Tsunade you're the captain of Team Breasts." Mira smiled.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

"Welcome everyone!" Mira said as the crowd cheered "You're here today to help us answer an age old questions…what's hotter Boobs or Butts! We have two teams who plan on coming out here to show you the best they have to offer, so make sure to cheer loudly for them okay!"

"First match up is between Robin of Team Breasts and Lisanna of Team Ass."

The two ladies walked out, both in sweaters and shorts. Both ladies walked out and smiled at the crowd.

"Well, you girls care to show off?" Mira smiled.

Robin stepped up and lifted her top off, her large natural bust wobbling free.

"Whoa look at those sweater puppies!" Mira awed trying to get the crowd into it.

"Hmm…" Robin smiled her sensual smile at the crowd while slowly rubbing her breasts, hands gliding over her nipples.

"HMPH!" Lisanna stood next to her and dropped her shorts to reveal a shapely behind that she patted playfully.

"Who know Lisanna was sporting such a cute booty." Mira complimented her sister "She's certainly bigger than you thought."

Robin and Lisanna showed off a little more before stepping off stage and allowing the next members of their teams to walk out.  
"We'll take all the votes at the end of the night after each team gets to show all it's members." Mira explained "Next up for Team Breasts is Nami against Team Ass' Juvia!"

Both ladies walked out in sexy bikini's that hugged their bodies, Nami's fake tits squeezed into a small bikini top and Juvia showing off her shapely bottom in a thong like lower portion, most people never recognize that Juvia has one of the best natural butts in the club.

The two started shaking their things, showing off their beautiful forms. Nami swirled around a pole and threw her top to the crowd to get them going while Juvia quickly got all eyes on here by doing and inverted spin on the pole and then landing with a split that made her ass shake.

"YEAAAHHH!" the crowd cheered loudly as the reigning Miss XXX smirked back at them.

"Well that was certainly something." Mira said as the girls walked off "Next up both sides have some beautiful duos for you, for Team Breasts it's Sakura and Ino, and for Team Ass it's Rukia and Levy!"

Sakura and Ino had put aside their rivalry to support Tsunade while Levy and Rukia were teaming up on Yoruichi's side. Both tandems were nude from the start. They rubbed up agasint each other, Sakura and Ino squishing their huge fake knockers together in a stunning show while Levy and Rukia went back to back, bending down and lifting their asses up together in a sexy pose.

"Wow that was something." Mira smiled "Last but not least in the undercard it's two natural amazing ladies! First Team Breasts"

For the Breast Team Brandish walked out in a tight tube top and short shorts.

"And for Team Ass!"

Out walked someone no one had seen before, she was tall, slightly toned, had long naturally wavy and curly chocolate brown hair to go with her chocolate brown skin. Her body was both naturally busty, not anywhere near as big as Brandish though probably closer to someone like Yang, but the real show was down below where she had one of, if not the best, natural booties the club had ever seen. She was wearing booty shorts that her ass was devouring and a similar tube top to Brandish.

"I see…" Mira mumbled away from the mic "So Yoruichi's brining in a ringer?"

She put the microphone back at her lips and read an info notecard in her hand.

"This is Miss Franceska Mila-Rose." Mira said "You may have seen her on the stage or in the background of hit music video's like "Baby got booty" and "Thicker than cream." She's a former professional hip hop, street and mode dancer who's left preforming for the masses for the greener pastures of our club."

"Well ladies…take it away." Mira smiled.

The two started showing off their bodies, Brandish bouncing out of her top right away, wrapping her tits around a pole and going to two on it in a very phallic send up.

Meanwhile her new rival took the direct approach, simply squatting down away from the crowd and twerking away, her ass clapping for the crowd. She even pulled out a bottle of oil and squirted it on her juicy behind to make it shine.

"That was something" Mira blushed a bit "There's just two people left, the team captains, Tsunade and Yoruichi!"

Both women walked out in plain white tees and jean shorts, each with one piece off clothing that was a little snugger.

"You folks know the best part about this place is all the great racks." Tsunade dumped water on herself to have her clothing cling to her body and show off her breasts.

The crowd of course cheered this.

"They don't want any of those things, what they want." Yoruichi turned and grabbed her ass "Is serious booty!"

"Well it's time to vote." Mira walked up and put one hand on Yoruichi's squishy butt, and another cupped Tsunade's left breast "Which is better…Tits or Ass?"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Okay you know what to do, there's a poll up so go vote for your favorite part, Breasts or Butts.**

 **Also consider leaving ideas for what reward the winning team should get.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	47. Chapter 47: Best Feature

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **The results are in, and they surprised me.**

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Alright everyone are you ready to hear the winner!" Mira said "First lets get everyone out here!"

Mira called all the competitors back out with their captains, the stage packed with twelve sexy curvy women.

"We had some great breasts." Mira looked at Robin.

"And some great rears." She looked at Mila-Rose "But in the end there can be only one winner, it was close…but the winner, by one vote…"

"Team Ass!" Mira pointed.

About half the crowd cheered and half booed but frankly, no one went home upset after all they got to see sexy ladies dance around, and the vote was close, exactly where a debate like this deserved to be.

"Okay winning ladies." Mira met them back stage "As a reward for you success team ass not only gets a pay bump, but you all can get one free treatment of your choice from Wendy, on us."

"I suppose in the end losing isn't so bad." Robin bounced her natural endowments "A prize like that doesn't do anything for me."

"A free treatment." Lisanna hummed "What to get."

"You're too young to be worry about things like that." Mira said "You don't get any handout sis you get a double pay bump. If anyone else isn't going to want a free treatment let me know, we can provide different compensation if need be."

"Mira no fair!" Lisanna ran after her sister "I wanna get something done."

"Ah well I guess I win." Yoruichi told Tsunade.

"Tsk." The blonde clicked her tongue "Any other day and I bet I would have won, not to mention you totally brought in a new girl, that's cheating."

"There were no rules against it." Yoruichi laughed "Quit being such a sore loser."

"I think we can all agree that what's best is not breasts of ass." Weiss walked by "But a well rounded body."

"Quit talking flattie." Tsunade said.

"You're the biggest stick here kid, you really don't wanna start." Yoruichi said.

"Weiss isn't a stick." Yang laughed "She's got…legs."

"What was that pause for?!" Weiss yelled "And I'll have you know clients love my legs."

"I think they love it when you step on them." Nami smirked.

"That's what legs are for." Weiss huffed.

"You're just upset because you're the only one in your family with no curves." Tsunade smiled "Your sister is much more endowed."

"You have a sister Weiss?" Yang asked.

Weiss grumbled a bit.

"Where is Winter anyway, we've missed her business." Mira asked.

"She moved out of town for a job managing a security contractor." Weiss said.

"What a shame, it was always nice seeing her." Robin walked off as the group dissipated.

"I'm fine with her not being here." Weiss said "If she found out I'd gone from shopping for girls here to being one, I'd never live it down."

* * *

 **Later**

"This is Mirajane Strauss." The white haired girl spoke into the phone "Yes that Mirajane…yes the heiress Mirajane."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes General I understand that since your retirement you started a Defense and Securty contractor and consultant…indeed I hear your business is well, were you perhaps looking to expand, I'd love to invest."

Mira smiled as the phone talked back "Wonderful, I know just the place that would be right for your new expansion office, as a matter of fact I think you have a member of your upper management team from the area who'd be perfect to run it…her name, of course I have it right here…Winter Schnee."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

* * *

 **Poll Results.**

 **Team Ass- 22 votes**

 **Team Breasts- 21 Votes**

 **I was pretty shocked, I really expected Breasts to win, but Ass had the lead pretty much the whole time the poll was open, I don't think it ever trailed.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time!**


	48. Chapter 48: Winter is coming

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Lisanna's POV**

"It's just like so not fare." I pouted "Mira telling me I can't use my reward to get new tits!"

"She's just looking out for you, it's what big sisters do." Hinata walked up to me "She doesn't want you making impulsive decisions. I know I would say the same to my sister"

"I didn't know you had a little sister." I noted.

"Hanabi." She smiled taking her shirt off to get dressed "She's about a year or so younger than you."

"You should bring her around sometime." I smirked.

"She's in boarding school so that's unlikely." Hinata laughed getting her dancer's top out.

"What's got you so excited tonight?" I asked.

"One of my favorite clients is coming around." She giggled "I'm looking forward to it."

"Sounds like he's good." I smirked "Is her…big?"

Hinata blushed "Of course, did you have to ask?"

"You know what I heard?" I talked at she did her make-up "I heard from a girl at school who knows another girl, who fucked a guy whose cousin in the mayor's nephew that they put something into the water and now all the guys in town are growing cocks that are like a foot long!"

"Really now?" she smirked skeptically.

"It's true!" I huffed.

"Well I need to go get ready for some fun." Hinata pulled her tube top, her breasts wobbling a bit "Wish me luck."

"Have a blast." I giggled

* * *

 **Later**

 **NO POV**

"HMM OH YES!" Hinata moaned rolling her hips as she rode Naruto, her breasts wobbling on her chest "More…harder!"

The thick cock plunged deeper and deeper, Naruto groaning as Hinata bounced on top, his hands squeezing her rear as she panted and came time and time again.

"That was great, as great as ever." Hinata moaned, her chest pressing against his before he started thrusting deeper into her again "Hmm, you don't rest."

"It's hard to resist when your pussy is this good." He groaned.

"Any time you want it it's yours." Hinata smirked "But it's not all yours, lots of guys wanna fuck me, some even wanna do it on camera."

"That sounds interesting." He smiled.

"Good to know." Hinata smirked as his cum dripped out of her.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"Haa…" Weiss sighed getting dressed after her shower, she was heading to the club to…disciple some clients.

She put on her dress and got ready to go to her car only to open the door and see another person there, tall, curvy, white hair tied into a bun and wearing a business suit.

"Winter!" Weiss gasped.

"Sister." She hummed wheeling in a suitcase.

"What are you doing here? Everyone else is out for dinner we weren't expecting you." Weiss said.

"Yes it was an unplanned visit." Winter said "I'm here on business a potential new expansion has come up so I'm here to learn about these potential opportunities."

"Really." Weiss hummed "Sounds exciting, I'd love to chat but I have some plans and-."

"Go, I'm still a little lagged form my fight, we can chat more tomorrow." Winter told her.

"Right." Weiss shivered.

" _Crap! If she's in town she's totally gonna wanna take a trip to the club!"_ Weiss panicked _"I have to keep her away!"_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	49. Chapter 49: Video 7- Robin's Peeper

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

The filming crew was in an apartment, ready to shoot the next porno, this one starring Robin. The mature woman was looking forward to it, her fucking another man in a porn would certainly get her lover back to watching her instead of Nami's island fuck fest.

"Okay, let's begin." Unohana said "Quiet on the set. Action!"

The filming started with a young man walking into an apartment bedroom, opening draws and looking at sexy underwear before transitioning downstairs to see Robin walk in.

She was wearing a lowcut blue polo top with all the buttons open, her natural K-cups nearly surging over the too. Her lightly tanned skin shined and her hips were hugged by tight jeans, her feet raised by heels.

"Yeah." She talked into a cellphone as she walked in "I was just out shopping, new bras actually…what do you mean you guys are having problems? What kind?"

Robin walked over and leaned on the stair railing, the camera panning around her as she sat on the steps.

"Hmm, maybe if you come lingerie shopping with me you'll spice up your sex life." She smiled "You think it's more serious than that? I don't think he's cheating on you. I mean…I've been staying with you guys a couple weeks now and I haven't seen or heard anything suspicious. I can investigate if you want…I don't mind at all, I'll get to the bottom of this while you're at work I doubt it's as serious as you think. He'll have no idea…I'll talk to you later."

Robin stood up and started to walk upstairs, the camera catching her panties peeking out the waistline of her jeans as she tucked her cell into her back pocket. The camera changed to the top of the stairs to watch her ascent, her breasts bouncing with each step.

There was a quick cut to her bedroom where the man from before, the boyfriend of the girl on the phone, was masturbating with a handful of Robin's bras and panties as she walked in.

"Oh my god what are you doing?!" she gasped with lower level acting.

"Robin!" the man said "Oh man I'm so sorry, listen I-."

"Put your pants on!" she rolled her eyes, not looking at his sizable cock.

"Please don't tell my girl about this." He said.

"I literally just got off the phone with her." Robin said.

"She just…doesn't have any tits." He said.

"So your cheating on her for someone with tits?" Robin asked "Because she thinks you're cheating on her."

"No I'm not cheating." He said again "It's just the sex…It's great and all but-."

"Well she said you guys aren't even having sex." Robin rolled her eyes more "She's my best friend she tells me everything."

"I know it's just…I'm really into you." He told her "You have the nicest tits I've ever seen."

"That's nice and all but this isn't really appropriate." Robin said "Besides what are you doing in my room invading my privacy? I get this is your house and all but that's my stuff."

"It was laundry and stuff so." The boyfriend made up an excuse.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." Robin sneered "What could she possibly see in a weirdo like you?"

"It's just…she's flat chested." He said.

"Well she has a nice ass and she's hot anyway." Robin said "You've been with her for like three years and now you realize you're a tit guy, come on! Even if I don't tell her this happened, where would we go from here?"

"I don't know." The man sat on the bed.

"Better come up with an idea." Robin stood in the door way "Cause otherwise I'm telling her, she's my best friend after all I can't keep this from her."

"What if maybe…you let me look at your tits?" he suggested "Maybe then I'll get over it."

"That's your idea?" Robin raised an eyebrow "I don't see how you looking at my breasts will make this situation any better? If anything it be worse, you seriously think it'll get it out of your system?"

"Yes." He told her.

"So I show you my chest and we forget this ever happened, you goo back to fucking my friend and everyone is happy?" Robin asked.

"Yeah we can forget it happened already." He said.

"Oh so I can leave." She said.

"No…I wanna see you." He told her "I've wanted to see you for a long time."

"Haa…" Robin sighed and walked towards the bed "Alright, I show you my breasts and that's it?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Alright." Robin took her shirt off, standing before him in a blue lacy bra that hugged her large bust.

"Holy cow." He awed at her fleshy orbs.

"Yeah, like my new bra?" she smirked as he started to stand up "Whoa sit down. Just supposed to see them, here they are."

"It's just…I've seen you in bathing suits." The man said "It's not really different."

"So…you want me to take my bra off?" she asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

Robin rolled her eyes and reached back for the clasp "Fine let's get this over with."

Robin slid the bar off and tossed it to the side of her dresser, her bare breasts exposed to her friend's boyfriend.

"They're even bigger than I thought." He said reaching out "They look so nice."

"Whoa." Robin batted his hand away "You realize I'm doing this for her, not you."

"Yeah I realize that." He rubbed her large left breast.

"Okay I wanna make that clear cause she's upset and whatever issue you have get it out of your system and start fucking her again because she's upset." Robin flipped her hair back as he squeezed her breasts.

"That's…what I'm thinking." He leaned forward and kissed one of her nipples.

"Oh!" Robin gasped as he licked her "Well…Mmm…"

Robin moaned a bit as the man explored her chest with his hands and lips, her hands holding his shoulders.

"So…you really haven't been fucking her have you?" Robin smirked as he played with her fly "hey, just my tits."

He went back up with his hands.

"Promise your not cheating on her." Robin asked before whispering "Yet anyway, Fufufu."

"HMM!" The man kissed her chest more, slowly pulling her jeans down.

"So…" Robin stood before him wearing nothing but her panties "I showed you mine how about you show me yours. Even though I've already seen it. It's only fair right?"

"Yeah." The man hummed as Robin pushed him back, slowly straddling his waist as he kept kissing her chest.

Robin kept moaning as the boyfriend kissed her bust, occasionally she'd raise it up with her hands to smother him just a bit.

"Yeah, you can't do this with small titties." Robin laughed as he two handed and kissed her breasts, slowly though she slid back to kneel at the ground by the bed, pulling his jeans with her, his half hard cock springing free.

Robin bit her lips "Well she definitely didn't tell me you had such a big dick.

Robin reached out and held it with her left hand while using her right to brush her hair back and then grab the base with both hands.

"She didn't?" he asked as she playfully rubbed her breasts on his legs.

"She did not." Robin smirked maturely "Seems she failed to mention that."

"I told her to tell you that." He said.

"What?" Robin looked at him like he was an idiot "Why would you…what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"I'm just…"

"You know what, fuck it at this point." Robin rolled her eyes.

She let her tongue slide up the length before opening her mouth and taking him into her. She bobbed her head softly, making sucking noises as her lips glided over the shaft. Slowly she leaned forward, her breasts settling on the sides of his cock as she kept stroking the base and sucking the top.

"Yeah?" she smirked at him "You like this? MMMMM!"

She gave him a few more good sucks while he ran his hand through his hair before she pulled back, gathered some of her saliva on her hand and used it to lube him up more as she got his jeans out from around his ankles. She leaned up, the man quickly returning to her womanly chest, squeezing and sucking it.

"So…" Robin but on her usual sly smirk as she pumped his cock a bit "Is this helping you?"

"Yes." The man groaned in pleasure.

"How is it?" Robin asked.

"Exactly what I wanted." He said as Robin bobbed her head.

"HMM!" Robin hummed happily, her mouth filled with man meat the she slid her lips on "But is it helping, you gonna fuck her good tonight?"

"If you want me too." The boy said.

"Hmph." Robin just smiled and started sucking him off again, that was her answer.

Robin would keep on sucking, occasionally leaning up to let her breasts rub against his cock as she sucked him more and more.

"I might look like a bad friend, but this is because I care about her." Robin made up an excuse between sucks "MMMM!"

Occasionally she'd pull him out, spit on his cock for more lubricant and twirl her tongue around the tip to keep him even harder.

"Do you like this?" she smirked mashing his cock under her tits, rubbing and grinding them on his crotch "Some big natural breasts on your cock? Yeah I bet you do."

The camera cut to behind Robin, catching a few of her nice behind as she stood up.

"Why don't you get comfortable." She said sliding her panties down as he laid on the bed and took his shirt off "Fufufu."

She laughed a bit as she rubbed her breasts on his body, settling his cock between them.

"Yeah you like this." She stroked his cock a bit as she swung a leg around to the other side of his body, her pussy mere centimeters from his cock.

"OHH~" she moaned slowly pushing him into her.

She reached out and braced her hands on his chest, slowly rolling her hips up and down as the true show began.

"Yes…Hmm…Ha!" Robin playfully gasped riding his cock, her breasts jiggling around for the camera, right in the man's face "Oh fuck…yeah…"

Robin let out more mature yet girlish moans as she bounced her body up and down on his thick rod. She leaned forward and let him rub her breasts more as her pace increased, the sound of the two bumping together creating wonderful noises.

"HMM YES OHH!" Robin moaned more and more as her pussy was rubbed my cock.

The camera zoomed in more so it was mostly a POV shot as robin yipped and squealed with pleasure. Slowly she leaned back, her arms bracing her as she rocked her body and rode his cock, her breasts shaking around softly.

"Hmm, you like these big breasts bouncing around don't you?" she smirked "AH OH YES!"

Robin slipped off his cock, sliding her body down to nuzzle his dick between her breasts while she started sucking it again.

"That's right fuck these titties." She moaned "How does that feel?"

"So good." He moaned as Robin moved her body faster and faster "A nice cock sliding in and out of my breasts gets me so wet. I still can't believe she didn't tell me you had such a big cock, what a terrible friend."

Robin leaned on her side as the man got behind her, pushing his cock into her pussy and holding up a leg as she fucked him.

"Oh yes!" she moaned as he thrust his cock in while she rubbed her pussy.

Robin moaned more and more as her stimulation increased, her body crying out for the final climax. They made one more transition, Robin laying on her back spread eagle as he fucked her, her breasts shaking all over on her chest.

"Oh…yes…more…fuck!" she moaned, her arms under her breasts to stop them from shaking so much "HA OH FUCK! HMM! Take it out, I wanna suck that fat dick!"

The man stood on the ground near the bed as Robin sat on the edge, his cock right before her face.

"HMMM!" she immediately got to sucking "You didn't cum yet, do it for me."

Robin leaned back and jiggled her chest as he jerked off in front of her, his hand moving faster and faster.

"UGH!" he groaned as he started blowing his load, ropes of cum shooting out and hitting her bust and face, her tan skin gaining white semen ropes for decoration.

"Yeah…hmmm." Robin kissed the tip of his dick "So…next time you decide you wanna fuck me don't be a creep and sniff my underwear, instead just knock and ask…now get the fuck out before she gets home."

"Right." The man left as the camera focused on Robin's cum covered tits.

"Hmm…" she hummed playfully.

"CUT!" Unohana yelled "That was perfect!"

* * *

 **Later**

"Fufufu." Robin smirked to herself as she watched her boyfriend jerking off to her porno "I'm glad you like it so much."

"Robin!" Steve gasped as she entered his office

"Don't bother." She said when he tried to close the window "But you know, maybe you're too excited by that video, after all the real thing is right here."

"MMM!"

She kissed him, his hands reaching up to rub her curves.

"How about we do a little roleplaying?" she smirked.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	50. Chapter 50: Disciplen

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

"Winter, it's surprising to see you here." I noted "It's been some time."

"Yes I happened to be in the area and thought I'd stop by for some fun." She looked around "Pardon me."

The white-haired beauty walked off to speak with Mira at the bar, likely about booking someone for the night.

"Who was that?" Nami walked over.

"Winter Schnee, she used to be a well-known client around here till she moved for a new job, it seems she's back in town." I noted.

"Seems interesting." Nami hummed putting make up on her breasts to have them appear larger and full.

"I'm actually glad you're here I wanted to talk to you about something." I told her.

"What's up?" Nami asked.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

 **NO POV**

Winter had booked herself a room, telling Mira she wanted two girls to pleasure her in a private room, so Mira made sure to give her some of the best that would love her style of fun.

"What is taking them so long?" she grumbled as the door opened "Finally."

In walked Yang and Weiss, both in skimpy outfits.

"Weiss!" Winter gasped.

"Winter!" the girl yelped back.

"Huh?" Yang just blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Winter demanded, her breasts shaking softly in her underwear.

"Uhh…what's going on?" Yang asked.

"Nothing girl, silence yourself." Winter told her sitting on the bed "I think I see what's going on here. Working in a place like this sister, how lowly, people like us come here to control and use the people here, not be like them."

"I know it's just-."

"Clearly you don't." Winter licked her lips "Seems I'll have to teach you a lesson."

"HMM!" Weiss moaned as Winter spanked her.

"Get on your knees girl."

Winter bent her sister over and started to spank her rear, making sure she knew her missteps.

"Don't just stand there." She told Yang "I'm paying good money for you as well."

Yang walked over and Winter ripped her top off, latching onto her breasts and sucking them, biting on her nipple as she kept on slapping Weiss.

"Just some punishment won't be enough to make sure you know how lowly you are now that you've gone to their level." Winter pulled Wiess panties down and inserted her fingers into her snatch "You're not as tight as I would have imagined, just how many have gotten to violate this hole of yours, women like us should be more selective of who is allowed to use our perfect holes."

"Y-Yes sister!" Weiss moaned.

"Fuck your sister's tongue is insane!" Yang moaned.

"You have some decent breasts on your girl." Winter hummed kissing Yang's other tit "Shame you never grew any breasts Weiss they are divine."

Winter made both girls lay on their backs as she started to finger the both of them, the two moaning as Winter's long fingernails scratched and pleasured their insides, her breasts wobbling on her chest as she rapiudly pumped her arms.

"Perhaps having you work here won't be so terrible." Winter said licking her left hand clean of Weiss spray "If I can buy you myself all the time."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	51. Chapter 51: Video 8- Lucy's Club Pick Up

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Unohana and her crew were shooting another pornography for the club, this one starring Lucy. As soon as the film started rolling the blonde walked in wearing a tight blue dress. The scene was supposed to be a club bathroom where Lucy was coming to do her makeup while discovering a couple trying to fuck in a stall.

"Stop moving so much." The girl in the stall giggled "Let me get those pants off."

Lucy was outside the stall putting some make up on in the mirror.

"Oh my god you're so big." The voice of Mio said as she played the naïve girl.

"Hmm." Lucy made a shocked face for fun.

"You like big cock then?" her male partner asked.

"It's too big." She giggled "It's intimidating, I don't know if I can fit it in my mouth."

"Just try it." The man said as Lucy fluffed her hair.

"Ok, ok I'll try." Mio said "Hmm…URK!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as the girl in the stall clearly made sounds like she was struggling to manage such a good cock. It got to a point where the girl complained so much Lucy couldn't stand it.

"Let me in here." She yanked the stall open.

Inside was a girl on her knees in front of a guy with his sizable cock out of his jeans.

"That's enough get out." Lucy said.

"Sorry." The other girl walked away apologizing.

"No, no not you." Lucy grabbed the man and reached down to start stroking his cock.

"What?" they both gasped.

"Yeah." Lucy hummed getting on her knees and taking him into her mouth, moaning as she started sucking.

"What the fuck?!" Mio yelled.

"OHHH!" the man grabbed the stall to brace himself as the pleasure of Lucy's BJ ran through him.

"Make her stop!" Mio snapped "What the fuck lady?! You can't just come in and take my hookup!"

"HMM!" Lucy stopped sucking and stood up "You know what!"

She grabbed the girl by the arm and pushed her out of the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"You get to stay." She grabbed the man's shirt and pushed him onto a soft couch like bench in this club bathroom.

She reached down ad kissed his cock "So big~"

She leaned down and went to town sucking him off, her lips sliding up and down his shaft. She not only sucked but stroked too, using her hands to pump his shaft and keep him erect as she leaned forward, one heeled foot on the floor another on the couch.

"HMMMM!" Lucy moaned loudly bobbing her head faster and faster, her throat applying adequate suction.

She gave him a few more sucks before starting to stroke him while leaning up to make out, their lips pressing together. After that Lucy went back to giving head, sucking and licking the tip with all her might before bobbing her head up and down. She made sure to make plenty of sucking noises in order to keep him moaning with her.

"Let me get out of this." Lucy stood up and unzipped her dress, sliding it off to reveal sexy cheetah patterned underwear, her big soft tits encased in a tight bra while her ass was hugged by cute panties.

The camera focused a bit on her ass as the male rubbed it, most times the first thing people notice on Lucy is her large breasts but she has a sizable rear as well.

"Let me play with that." Lucy leaned forward and rubbed the cock against her tits, slowly pulling her cups down to expose her nipples as she playfully pushed the cock into and out of her vertical cleavage before she went back to sucking.

She moaned a bit as she stood up.

"Come over here." She told her sex partner as she went over to the mirror and hopped up on the counter where she spread her legs, rubbing her pussy though her panties "You wanna taste that?"

She pulled her underwear over to the side and let the man bury his face between her legs, his tongue licking her up and down, twirling around her clit as she moaned more and more.

"Ohh AHH!" Lucy moaned "Just like that."

The man kept eating Lucy out, licking and kissing her pussy like it was a oasis in the desert.

"That's so good." Lucy pouted and moaned as her clit was struck.

Slowly she moved her leg over his head, telling him to move so she could bend over. The man rubbed his cock on her soft rear as she unclipped her bra and tossed it in the sink while he slid her panties down. She put a leg up on the counter to show off her pussy, the man quickly going to eat her out, his tongue flicking over her clit.

"Fuck yes." Lucy moaned as he probed into her "Gimme that big fucking cock!"

The man stood up and rubbed himself on her hole before pushing in from the side and starting to thrust, the sexy blonde moaning as he fucked her. With each thrust Lucy moaned more and more, her tits slapping around as his saliva-soaked cock pushed into her.

"Fuck it's so deep!" she moaned "OHH!"

Lucy got her pleasure from that position before she made him sit on the couch where she squatted over her, bouncing her body up and down, the camera focused on her pale skin and bouncing tits.

"Ohh listen to my boobies shake around." Lucy moaned "I bet you wanna fuck them don't you?"

Lucy stood up and kneeled before him, slapping her tits around his slick cock and shaking them up and down, his dick plunging in and out of her cleavage. Every so often Lucy would stop shaking her tits around to deep throat his fat cock but then she'd go back.

Later she made him lay on the floor after which she laid on top of him and let him fuck her, his balls loudly slapping around and hitting her soft bottom.

"OH FUCK!" She screamed "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

For one last scene they moved back to the couch where Lucy spread her legs and let him fuck her, her breasts shaking on her chest as her body was rocked.

"Ohh fuck, hmmm…" she moaned "Ohh I want your cum!"

The man pulled out and aimed, spunk shooting out and hitting Lucy in the face, a little splattering in her hair or on her breasts

"HMM OHH SO MUCH!" she moaned wiping her eyes "It's all over me, I love it. Hmm, such a beautiful cock came all over me.

After that the scene did a hard cut to Lucy cleaning up and putting her dress off.

"That was great." The man said "Do you come here often?"

"MHM." Lucy zipped her dress up and walked out "You can go now."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	52. Chapter 52: Old Blood

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

In a quiet mansion on the outskirts of the city the wind blew through the trees as the thunder cracked above. While this seemed like the start of a horror movie this was just another day for Rias Gremory, a beautiful girl with long red hair, large breasts and flawless skin. She lived in this mansion with her brother and his wife Grayfia. The Gremory family has been involved in the city since colonial times, always holding positions of power, most call her family Old Blood since they've been around so long.

Grayfia was also quite endowed with long grey hair, breasts bigger than Rias and a mature face.

Today though was Rias birthday so when her sister-in-law called her down to go into the city she wasn't against it.

"Apologies that your brother could not make it." Grayfia said.

"He's out of town on business it's fine." Rias shrugged as they turned.

"Well Happy Birthday anyway." Grayfia said "And since you are now of age it's time for you to see something."

"Huh?"

Their limo pulled up outside a simple storefront and Grayfia stepped out.

"Follow me please." She told the younger girl.

Rias was unsure of where they were going but she followed her relative through a false wall inside the shop and was shocked to find a club underneath.

"What is this place?" Rias asked.

Looking around she saw a bar, various stages with ladies dancing, rolling their hips and shaking their chests to music.

"A club for the finer things in life." Grayfia explained "Come sit."

Grayfia explained what the club was, what they did here and how the family made sure that they had what they needed so long as they got to come here when they wanted. As the two talked Rangiku was on stage, her large fake breasts shaking around.

"Whoa!" Rias gasped as Rangiku took her hand and started leading her to a back room "What are you doing."

"Have fun becoming a woman." Grayfia waved her off going to watch another dancer.

Rias was suddenly blushing as she landed on a bed, Rangiku quickly going between her legs and eating her out.

"OHH!" Rias moaned "H-Holy crap!"

"You're a cute little thing aren't you." Rangiku dragged her tongue up and down.

"You too." Rias smirked down at her "Such large breasts and a tongue like that, you must be popular here."

"I might be." Rangiku flicked Rias clit.

Rias let Rangiku eat her out a little longer, moaning and rubbing her breasts through her top until she finally climaxed.

"Not bad…but." Rangiku leaned forward "What's bugging you kid?"

Rias saw the older woman reaching out to talk so she responded.

"It's this whole birthday thing, I'm getting to be an adult so my family is going to want me to take on all these responsibilities but that's not what I want." Rias sighed "I wanna figure it out myself and have fun."

"Hmm…" Rangiku smirked "Well then I have an idea."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Grayfia finished a glass of wine while Juvia finished up a dance, after that the lights dimmed for the next dancer, slowly the lights clicked back on and she gasped seeing Rias standing there in a pink jeweled bikini.

The girl smiled at the crowd before shaking her chest, her large breasts bouncing around before she began to shimmy her hips and spin in place, the crowd in awe of her hot young body. Her breasts swung around as her ass wobbled side to side, the beautiful red head giggling as she pleased them visually.

"Rias!" Grayfia ran over when the dance stopped "What are you doing young lady."

"Having fun." She laughed "What are you so worried about, you said it yourself I'm an adult woman and I'm making my own adult decisions now."

"This will not stand." Grayfia said calmly.

"Oh but it will." Rias poked her nose and walked off.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	53. Chapter 53: Birthday

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Robin's POV**

"Hmm." I quickly made sure my eyeshadow looked good before hurrying to the front door.

Today was Friday, this Friday a special day so I had special plans, Lil was sleeping over a friend's house, I had myself all done up and now we were about to begin since Steve was home from work. I got myself into a sexy black dress, one from when I was a few sizes smaller so my tits just looked ready to pop right out.

I heard the door unlocking so I quickly put a hand on my hip, fluffed my hair a bit and smiled.

"Welcome home dear." I said as he walked inside.

"Whoa." Steve looked at me "What's got you all dressed up?"

I swayed over, making a point of moving my hips "Oh you know what it is silly…Happy Birthday-MM!"

I started kissing him, my body rubbing against his as he started to hold my hips. I began pulling his jacket off, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as I made sure he was ready for some fun.

"Get comfortable." I pushed him into a chair and sat on his lap "HMM!"

I started kissing him more, our tongues dueling between our lips as I began to yank off his belt and free his half hard penis from his pants.

"Seems your excited for tonight too." I smirked getting on my knees and stroking him a bit.

"OHH!" he groaned as I licked his shaft, slowly kissing the tip.

I kept stroking him while kissing the lower side of his shaft and balls, the rod twitching in my hand and against my lips.

I gradually lifted my head and started slowly sucking his thick shaft, making sure to get him rock hard and moaning. I teased him with some swirling of my tongue as I went along, making sure he was all mine.

"Enough of that, I wouldn't want to spoil you early." I teased getting up.

"Robin." He groaned.

"No complaints." I reached into my cleavage and pulled out a blindfold, tying it on his head.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Oh you'll see." I giggled "Or maybe not, now no peaking."

I had him stand up and I held his hand "Now follow me."

I led him to our bedroom, had him stand still and wait.

"Okay ready?" I started to untie the blindfold.

"Sure." He laughed a bit.

Slowly I removed it and he saw his gift, on the bed was Nami laid out like a princess, her body bare except for some thick ribbon tied around her breasts and hips.

"Happy Birthday cutie." She smiled.

"What?" he gasped.

"I thought it would be a fun treat." I walked over and laid with Nami "We're all yours sweetie, don't worry I'm a big girl I can share."

He seemed a little stunned at first so Nami and I got up and pulled him onto the bed. We got him naked and Nami leaned on him.

"My Robin told me you were big but this is something else." Nami giggled stroking his cock "Why are you so nervous, unwrap your present."

He reached up and pulled at the bow, the ribbon falling away and exposing her big fake tits as her ribbon panties spooled away as well, joining them in nudity I slipped out of my dress and went over to Nami, hugging her and giving her a kiss in front of my boyfriend.

"I've always wanted to get you opinion up close." I moved to his right side, Nami on his left "What do you think, which of us has better breasts, my big real ones?"

"Or my sexy implants?" Nami asked.

"I don't know." Steve squeezed them both "They're both good."

"How noncommittal." I smirked.

"That's the way to be." Nami laughed sliding down his body "Now let's get this birthday party started."

Steve moaned as Nami started sucking his cock, taking him into her mouth with a fluid motion. Since Nami was taking care of his manhood I decided to play up top, smashing my breasts around his face and making him moan into them.

"MMMM!" Nami moaned slurping louder and louder.

"You paid good money for those breasts, you might as well use them." I told her.

"Good idea." She wrapped her breasts around his cock and shook them while sucking "HMM!"

I stopped smothering Steve and kissed him again.

"Watching you get so hard from another girl." I moaned "It gets me so wet."

"She's…not as good as you." He blushed.

"Hey." Nami pouted.

"Good to know." I smirked laying on top of him and joining Nami in wrapping my breasts around his cock.

The two of us kissed around the tip, moaning to send vibrations down his cock. Steve took note of my ass in his face and licked my pussy, causing me to moan more.

"Fuck you two look so hot." Nami told me as she twirled our tongues around his cock.

"You too-EEP!" I let out an unusual girly yelp as Steve suddenly stood up and hugging me, suspending me upside down as he ate me out "HMM Baby~"

"Wow that's hot." Nami leaned back to watch me give this upside-down BJ.

I moaned and bobbed my head, slobbering down as my lips grazed up and down his shaft, all the while a tongue was burrowing into my snatch, his hands holding my ass.

"Yeah Robin suck that huge cock." Nami moaned fingering herself as she watched up.

"MMMMM!" I moaned as I felt the familiar taste of Steve's cum start to fill my mouth.

Once my boyfriend was done cumming he placed me back down as I licked my lips clean.

"I don't wanna watch anymore." Nami spread her legs for him "Hope you live up to the hype."

"I'll try my best." He stroked his dick a bit and leaned forward.

"HMM!" Nami kissed him and wrapped her legs around his back, her arms around his neck, pushing her big fake tits against his bare chest as he slid into her "Oh so big!"

Steve held her hips, thrusting his own and pumping his cock into her.

"Shit Nami." He hissed "You're so tight!"

"It's your cock that's so big!" she moaned.

I happily watched on as my friend fucked my boyfriend right in front of me, there was something exceptionally sexy about it.

"OHH!" they both moaned.

"Yes…yes…cum in that bitch!" I moaned masturbating "HAA!"

All of us moaned as Steve blasted inside of Nami, no sooner did his cum stop flowing then I pushed him onto his back and started riding him, eager to get his cock inside me.

"HMM Yeah baby." I moaned rolling my hips "HAAA!"

The three of us fucked for hours that night before finally falling asleep in a head.

"Robin…that was incredible." Nami said leaning over Steve as he slept.

"Indeed." I smirked.

"If you guys ever want a fun night like this again, I'm just a phone call away." She smirked.

"You're not trying to steal my man, are you?" I gave her a playful glare.

"No." she laughed.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	54. Chapter 54: Video 9- Double Trouble

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

With the club more popular than ever more and more pornography was being made, which meant some girls were gaining a following and warranted bringing back. That is what Unohana was doing today when filming a video staring Juvia and Lucy.

Both girls were outside at a pool in bikinis, Juvia in a blue one and Lucy in a purple one.

"Okay, action!" Unohana started.

The camera man was also going to be the main man so it was his eyes we'd be seeing all this through.

"Hello girls." The camera moved near Juvia and Lucy "It's hot out here isn't it?"

"It is." Lucy smiled.

"We've got Lucy Heartfilia." He zoomed in on her face.

"What's up." She waved.

"And Juvia Lockser." The camera checked out the other woman.

"Hi." The blue haired girl smiled.

"We have quite the duo today huh?" the camera said as the girls both rubbed their bikini tops a bit to make their large chests shake "You guys really have some big tits, you two are like perfect fantasies huh? So what are you doing out here today?"

"Sweating." Juvia joked.

"Enjoying the pool and sun?"

"Yep." Lucy shrugged.

"So I wanted to know this question." The man said "What size are your boobs?"

Lucy hummed a bit and shook her chest side to side before just taking her large breasts out of her top.

"I just went from an E to a 36F." she told him as she cupped them "F for fucking big."

"And what about yours?" he panned the camera to Juvia who was fixing her top a bit.

"36DDD." She said pushing them together before taking the left one out all the way "I guess the D is for damn."

"Damn is right." The man said "Take out the other one."

"Wow you've got great nips." Lucy complimented her.

"I guess so." Juvia pinched her nipples "I don't get many complaints."

The scene did a quick transition to the girls in the pool, splashing some water on their breasts to make them look fuller and shimmer under the sun. Both played it up for the camera, bouncing, cupping and rubbing their wet chests.

"I just love this." Lucy laughed.

"Look at these big wet tits." Juvia sensually rubbed her chest for the camera "So sloppy and wet, I'd love to get your cock right between them."

"They're so fuckable aren't they?" Lucy alternated and jiggled her full chest.

"I want a big hard cock on my nipples." Juvia flicked her swollen nubs.

Juvia pushed her large bust together and Lucy slid her fingers into the cleavage.

"Look at them." Lucy moaned.

"I wish it was your cock." Juvia told the viewers.

The scene did another cut and the girls were in new bikinis, Juvia in black Lucy in red, both still shaking their wet chests.

"You like that?" Juvia asked "Stroking your cock to our big titties?"

"I bet you want these big boobies all over you." Lucy rubbed her chest.

"So hot, you wanna see it?" Juvia moaned shaking her natural bust and popping one breast out, the camera zooming in on her big nipples "Look at these big nipples, stroke your cock to my big tits."

"You wanna stick my tit in your mouth don't you?" Lucy showed off her bare chest again leaning down to lick her breast a bit.

"I'm getting so wet." Juvia moaned shaking her chest around more.

There were a few quick shots of the girls just shaking side to side of softly jumping up and down to bounce and wobble their chests around for the camera.

"They're so heavy." Juvia pouted pushing her arm under her breasts to bounce them even more.

The scene changed again, this time the two were blowing bubbles again, they hadn't fixed their tops so all the extra soap was dripping right onto their chests.

"HMM!" Juvia moaned slowly pouring the bubble soap over her tits.

"Yeah that's so hot." Lucy moaned doing the same, her eyes on Juvia's bust.

Again, the girls moaned, rubbed and jiggled their breasts about for the camera, their flesh shining in the hot summer sun.

There was yet another scene changes, this time the girls were in one piece swimsuits that were low cut on their cleavage and had a keyhole for their upper stomachs. Juvia was in white while Lucy was once again in purple.

"I bet you're still stroking your cock to these big tits." Juvia hummed.

"It's okay to touch the screen if you want." Lucy teased while reaching and playfully cupping one of Juvia's breasts "We know you want to…yours are so nice and soft."

"Hmm, yours too." Juvia squeezed back.

Again the girls playfully moaned and slowly pulled their tits out.

"Make them touch." Juvia turned to Lucy.

"Hmm, okay." The girl giggled pushing her chest against her fellow actress, their nipples dueling a little like swords "It be nice if we had a big cock between us."

"Hmm yeah." Juvia moaned.

"You want it don't you baby." Lucy looked deeply passed the fourth wall "Stick your cock right in there."

Now the two were both laying down on a lounge chair, still rubbing their chests.

"You like these." Lucy moaned a bit as her breasts looked freshly oiled.

"Big greasy tits." Juvia rubbed her own chest, her hand bobbing into her cleavage "You wanna slide your cock in there?"

"That's my favorite, getting tit fucked." Lucy moaned.

"Cum all over my big titties, hmm yeah." Juvia moaned with her.

The camera moved around a bit, watching the girls moaning and rubbing their own oily tits. It was hot so next shot was of them playing with a hose, squirting it between their huge racks.

"I wish a guy would cum on me like this." Lucy moaned as water glugged out onto her bust.

The shot was quick, next both were standing topless while Lucy was shaking some sort of can.

"Hmm, yummy." Juvia moaned as Lucy sprayed whipped cream all over the front of her breasts.

"It's hard to cover all of those sexy nipples." The blonde joked spraying some cream on her own chest.

"Let me lick it off." Juvia leaned down and kissed Lucy's right nip.

"Oh yeah, hmm that's so hot." Lucy moaned.

"I like it." Juvia licked the last of the white spray off her lips.

"Gotta get it on there." Lucy sprayed a line in Juvia's deep cleavage.

"That's a lot." Juvia giggled as Lucy started rubbing it in, making Juvia's breasts look like half eaten cream pies with the white frosting like substance smeared all over them.

There was one more transition this time to inside where Juvia and Lucy were bouncing near a man while wearing only bras and panties, even then they nearly bounced free a lot. Between them was a man and both were rubbing his legs.

"Hmm, nice package." Lucy teased.

Most of the video had just been about teasing, the girls rubbing their boobs and such, so after that they did some quick riding of a decent cock. Juvia's ass rolling for the camera while Lucy watched on or rubbed her pussy, or then they'd switch. But this video set the new standard of girl appearing multiple times.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	55. Chapter 55: Work Out

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"What's got you so down Lisanna?" Levy asked.

The short white haired girl simply glared.

"Jeez." Levy shivered.

"My problem…this is my fucking problem!" Lisanna pointed at the girl's ass "You're huge fake ass!"

Levy looked back at her artificial backside, with her reward from the contest the other week she got herself another upgrade in the back, giving herself the largest ass in the club, two large jiggly yet firm spheres on her back.

"It's not fair why wont Mira let me buy a bigger ass!" Lisanna whined like a bratty child.

"Hey it's not all it's cracked up to be." Levy said pointed at her thong devouring cheeks "You know how hard it was to find pants to fit this?"

"Yeah but I bet it looks great in them!" Lisanna said.

"Well…I mean yeah." Levy blushed "But here there's something to be said about having a real one, look at Mila-Rose."

Lisanna looked over at the gorgeous chocolate colored woman who had just finished another dance, her body clothes in a tight tied up t-shirt and the smallest snuggest jean shorts around, her cheeks half popping out as she pulled them on tight. In the few weeks Mila-Rose had been working here she had become very popular, her signature thick booty becoming a staple of the club as she'd get on stage and twerk for minutes at a time. Mila-Rose hadn't modified her body in anyway and instead took a cash bonus for her contribution to the winning team.

"Yeah but I don't have her naturally amazing ass." Lisanna said "I looked up some old videos of hers, she's always been stacked!"

"I had to work to get this you know." Mila-Rose told Lisanna.

"EEP!" the little girl yelped as the more mature woman stared down at her.

"You want a bigger butt huh?" Mila-Rose looked at Lisanna "Alright if you wanna be a PAWG come with me."

"PAWG?" Lisanna asked.

"Jeez you want a butt like mine and you don't even know what PAWG means?" Mila-Rose scoffed "Phat Ass White Girl."

"Oh." Lisanna blinked.

"Come on I'll show you how much work even a natural ass like this takes." The black woman walked out.

Lisanna quickly gathered her things and met Mila-Rose in the back. The two had worked the overnight shift so it was just about daybreak now.

"Get in." the woman walked up to a jeep and got into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Lisanna asked.

"You'll see." Mila-Rose put on some sunglasses and drove off.

Lisanna was familiar with the city but not the way Mila-Rose was driving.

"Music?" the driver stopped at a light and popped in a rap CD.

"Thanks, this is a great track." Lisanna said.

"I would hope so, I fucked the rapper on tour once." Mila-Rose said.

"Wait you fucked Big J-D?" Lisanna asked.

"Yep." Mila-Rose shrugged "He didn't quite live up to the name though."

The two drove out of the city into the small town outside it, Mila sharing road stories with Lisanna all the way there.

"We're here." Mila-Rose pulled up.

"Planet Work-out?" Lisanna looked up "A Gym?"

"I told you this ass takes a lot of work." Mila led her inside, signing in at the desk while putting Lisanna down as a guest.

The first stop was the locker room where Lisanna blushed seeing Mila-Rose bare breasts before the chocolate skinned woman popped them into a sports bra and threw on some short work out shorts on after that.

"Here you can wear this track suit." Mila-Rose tossed an outfit to Lisanna who slipped into it.

They went out to the floor and Mila-Rose got in front of a bench and started doing heel raises.

"Don't just watch me, do it, five sets of twenty." Mila-Rose told her.

Lisanna joined in the work out regimen, next were sets of jumping squats, leg bridges, and lunges.

"Ow." Lisanna groaned at the end "My legs feel like jelly."

"Part of getting used to it." Mila told her.

"You do this all the time?" Lisanna asked.

"At least three times a week." Mila-Rose said "Part of getting a booty like this is to keep it in shape, after you get used to it the aches will be a thing of the past."

"Hmm right!" Lisanna cheered.

"That's the spirit." Mila-Rose put an arm around her "Stick with me little white girl and you'll be great."

"Alright." Lisanna said "But could you move your arm, you're all sweaty."

"I outta wash up." Mila-Rose headed back to the locker room before turning back to smirk at Lisanna "Care to join me?"

The two got to the back, undressed and walked into the steamy showers, they were in there all of thirty seconds before Mila-Rose pushed Lisanna against the tile wall and started making out with her.

"HMMM!" Lisanna moaned as Mila-Rose kissed her aggressively, her hands exploring her plump rear.

Lisanna slowly moved her hands down and into Mila-Rose pussy, making the dancer moan as she was slowly starting to get fingered, Mila-Rose wasn't going to be a pushover either, she immediately got her fingers going into Lisanna, their soapy bodies sliding together as they fingered one another.

"You got some good fingers kid." Mila-Rose moaned as her juices ran down Lisanna's hand.

"HMM you too." The girl moaned.

The two plunged deep into each other before climaxing, their cum mixing with the water of the shower.

"Get dressed and I'll take you home." Mila-Rose panted a bit, the steam making her run out of breath "Unless…you wanna come back to my place."

"I'll tell Mira I'm going to a friends house." Lisanna smiled.

"Heh." Mila-Rose smirked "Well little white girl, I think this is the beginning a beautiful friendship."

"I have a name you know." Lisanna pouted "It's Lisanna."

Mila-Rose just laughed "Whatever you say."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	56. Chapter 56: Video Shoot 10

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

It was time for another video shoot, this one staring Sakura. The video opened with a large muscular black man lying face down on a massage bench in a work out room. Sakura slowly walked in, her body in a suit and skirt, a few buttons popped to show her cleavage. She was looking forward to this she wanted to get the cash influx to buy herself some bigger tits again.

"Here you are, I thought you'd be in the locker room." She said "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone else went out celebrating the win, I'm just here waiting for a massage." The black man said "Now can we get started?"

"Oh I'm the reporter." Sakura told him "I'm really banking on a story here, I'm no masseuse."

"Fine, then you can do both." He told her.

"You want a massage and an interview?" Sakura sighed "Fine."

She started pushing on his back "So the third quarter how'd you-."

"Lower." The man said "My back."

"You back right." Sakura sighed again rubbing her hands on him "So how does the adrenaline of the fans feel?"

The man ignored her questions and asked for oil.

"Oil…" Sakura grumbled slipping her suit jacket off and drizzled some oil on him "Alright listen I am a professional, I get the job done! Anything for my job and you are the star."

She started rubbing him again, her hands gliding over his dark skin.

"Quite muscular." She hummed.

"I work out a lot." He said.

"Hmm, it shows." She said "So your work out must be strict, three or four times a week?"

"Something like that." The man told her.

"Any advice for fellow athletes?" she asked "I really need this interview okay? My kids love you, my husband loves you so whatever I need to do to get this just tell me."

"More oil." The man said into his pillow "Oh and rub my legs too."

Sakura quickly put some oil on his calves and rubbed it in before instinctively wiping her hands off on her blouse and skirt.

"Dammit…" she mumbled unbuttoning her blouse, her bra clad H-cups nearly popping for the camera.

"So all the travel and perks of being a star, do you like all that?" she asked sliding her skirt off and standing around in her underwear.

"Yeah it's alright." The man said, his face still down.

"I see let me get more oil for you since you like it so much." Sakura picked up the bottle "I've been a reporter for a while now and this interview could bring me to the top, just like you. Star player and top reporter. My husband would die if he heard about this."

Sakura kept rubbing him, her pale hands standing out on his dark skin, still in her underwear she took the time to check out his muscular body.

"Umm listen, maybe you should turn around." She told him "I won't look."

The man rolled over and Sakura caught a quick glimpse of his large black cock.

"Oop." She pulled his towel up a bit.

"So about that cock-I mean!" she quickly caught herself.

"What did you say?" the man looked at her in her underwear.

"I said C-contract?" she tried to covered "Alright you know what I can't!"

She pulled his towel down and looked at his half hard erection.

"You're laying here with a boner!" she said "I can't do an interview like this…I'm gonna get in so much trouble for this."

She reached down and touched his cock "If I handle this you promise me an interview?"

"Sure I promise." He said.

"Hmm…fuck." Sakura sighed pouring oil on his crotch "okay fine here I am might as well just…here we go."

She leaned down and started pumping his cock slowly, her hands sliding up and down.

"Does your other masseuse do this?" she asked.

"Hmm." The man merely moaned.

Sakura took off her underwear with the comedic excuse of not wanting to get oil on it. After that she leaned down and licked the big black cock before her. She sucked the tip for a bit before climbing up onto the table and getting to work for real.

She bobbed her head and licked the shaft, sucking the thick cock. She got it good and wet before mounting on him, her hips sliding down and letting him enter her as she started bouncing up and down, her firm tits wobbling softly on her chest as she got fucked. The man grunted and kissed her breasts as she rode him.

"Ohh yeah!" Sakura moaned "Ohh fuck yes-HAAA!"

The man growled and came inside her, his semen busting into her.

"So…about that interview." Sakura smiled.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	57. Chapter 57: Doctor Love

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Hmm." Sakura heard someone mumbling to herself as she walked into an office.

"Uhh?"

She looked forward and saw Wendy leaning back in a chair, magazine covering her face as she slept in the middle of the day.

"AHEM!" Sakura coughed.

"Huh what?!" Wendy waved her arms and threw the magazine off "I wasn't sleeping!"

"Right." Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What can I do for ya?" Wendy asked.

"Bigger." Sakura simply handed her an envelope "J-cups."

"Implants again?" Wendy asked "Ino was just in here the other day getting I-cups."

"That's why I want J's." Sakura smirked.

"You people at that club do know I do more than implants right, Facelift, nose job, tummy tuck, you don't just have to get your T&A pumped up."

"I'm not letting that annoying bitch be bigger than me." Sakura growled.

"Alright fine jeez." Wendy sighed handing her a gown "You know the drill."

Sakura went off to get changed while Wendy prepped her room, she couldn't help but feel a bit down, here she was a doctor with a totally legitimate medical degree operation a totally legitimate back ally plastic surgery clinic that constantly had to deal with bitchy whores coming in wanting her to slap on the next sized tits.

"I should have done that cardiology rotation." She sighed.

"What was that?" Sakura asked walking in.

"Nothing." She mumbled "Just so you know J is about as big as you can go without starting to look well…silly big."

"Than I know Ino can't surpass me." Sakura smirked.

"I remember when you had no tits at all." Wendy started to gas the girl "Now you're stacked and one of the biggest down at that little club of yours."

"There's a reason…I'm so…popular…" Sakura drifted off.

"Sure whatever you say." Wendy mumbled as She checked to make sure Sakura was asleep and then picked up a scalpel "Let's get to work."

* * *

 **Later**

After operating on Sakura and sending the girl home, new tits and all, Wendy started to lock up for the night.

"…I'm fucking bored!" she groaned.

Deciding she needed a drink she went to the club, it was rare for Wendy to go there and she only went every once in a while, to get a drink, she never booked any girls, one because it was expensive as hell and free bookings aren't in her partnership deal, and too, sleeping with potential clients has usually turned out bad for her.

She grabbed a drink and sat at the bar watching a few of the dancers. First was Nami, she liked the look of her, her breasts had settled on her well and looked great. After that were two of her favorites, Harribel and Nelliel. She loved the way they both looked. Though she had a soft spot for Robin and Yang, natural girls were something she didn't see a lot it was always girls coming in asking to be make more artificial so she liked the fact that those two were all natural.

"Interested in getting up there?" Mira teased her.

"Never gonna happen." Wendy laughed ordering another glass of wine "I'm too good for this place."

"Is that so." Mira giggled filling her glass.

"Can I get a tequila sunrise please?" a young girl walked up to the bar.

Wendy looked over at this girl, she was younger than her by just a bit, but was cute, curvy and had short pink hair.

"Can you handle something like that?" Wendy asked.

"Of course, I can." The girl pouted "And you're one to talk, you're looking shaky and you only had a few glasses of wine."

"You trying to show me up?" Wendy hiccupped.

The girl down her drink in a gulp "Maybe, I'm Shelia."

"Wendy." The doctor smirked "If you think you're such a drinker lets see you prove it. Mira thirteen shots!"

* * *

 **Later**

"I don't know what I did but it was a mistake." Wendy woke up with an awful hangover, she just wanted to get out of her bed and take a cold shower.

"How mean." She heard a voice.

Wendy thought for a second, and then was positive she heard another voice. She rapidly opened her eyes and saw Shelia laying naked next to her.

"Oh I fucked up." She gulped seeing she was also naked.

Shelia just smiled "You certainly fucked something."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future**

 **I felt like doing another chapter that just kinda fleshes out the world and some characters a bit.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	58. Chapter 58: Video Shoot 11

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV  
** The club was filing another porn, this one staring one of the most popular women in the club, Nico Robin.

The scene started and Robin walked out in a sexy sports bra and Yoga pants. The shot was POV based with a man sitting in a chair while Robin stood before him.

"It's really comfy." She turned her back to the camera and wiggled her hips before turning back to him "So you're just gonna lay here all day? I know it's Sunday and all but come on get up and do something."

Robin bounced in place a bit, her large chest shaking, she leaned over to stretch out, bending to flash her cleavage.

"You should come to yoga with me one time." Robin smiled adjusting her top "you promise this isn't too slutty? I don't wanna be in downward dog and have my boobs falling out."

Robin bent over to do some toe touched as the camera checked out her ass.

"You can't see my ass through this can you?" she asked playfully grinding on him "No? okay good."

Robin bent to face him, once more showing her breasts off "You're sure you don't want to come with me?"

Robin playfully pouted.

"How am I gonna get you to do anything today?" She hummed crossing her arms under her bust "Ohh~ I have an idea, you can mow the law and do those other errands while I'm in yoga…really you don't wanna? Well I have a feeling I could convince you, a trade of sorts."

Robin stood up and playfully lifted her top a bit, showing the underside of her breasts, but not the nipples yet.

"Am I getting warmer?" she smirked "Let me see what time is it…I don't wanna be late."

She pulled her top back down "Maybe later."

"Oh don't give me that look." She rolled her eyes "Alright fine just for a bit."

Robin lifted her sports bra up all the way, exposing her large natural breasts that wobbled around.

"I only have time to tease you for a little bit." She rubbed her breasts and straddled the man's hips, his hands on her waist "Hmm, yeah."

She let him rub her breasts a bit as she casually grinded her butt on her crotch "So those errands? What you need more convincing? Fine."

Robin reached up and took her bra off all the way and fully exposed the top half of her body. As she sat on his waist she rubbed and kissed her own breasts, pushing one up and flicking her tongue on her nipple.

"So what do you want?" she asked "How can I get you to do what I need?"

Robin slid down his body, dragging her breasts on his legs and smushing them on his pants crotch.

"I think I see how." She smirked squeezing his cock through his pants.

Robin stood up and started to slid her yoga pants down and stopped before showing much.

"I don't know if I have time to have sex with you." She hummed "How about I just suck your dick before I go to class?"

Robin kneeled back down and started to unbutton his fly, she pulled the zipper and freed a nice thick flaccid cock. She pulled down his pants all the way and tossed them to the side. She stood the cock up and started licking the tip, looking up at the camera as she took more and more length into her mouth.

"HMM!" she bobbed her head slowly as her hand stroked the base of the shaft a bit.

She sucked a bit more before nuzzling the cock between her tits as she licked and sucked the tip, making a point to drool on it for lube.

"Yeah you like that?" she smirked using both hands to slide up and down his cock "Hang on one second."

Robin reached down and poured something into her hands before rubbing it in her cleavage and on her breasts, making them shimmer.

"Come here baby." She wrapped her tits around her cock, holding it in with her hands as she started sliding them up and down his length "That feel good? These big soft tits around your cock? I bet now you'll be doing those chores."

Robin kept shaking her tits, still moaning as she fucked her partner.

"That's so good, I love feeling your cock between my tits." She moaned.

Robin sucked him more "I really need to get going, I'm gonna be so late…what's that you wanna fuck me, you're gonna make me miss my class."

She licked his cock more while smothering it with her tits "I guess I can go to the next one."

Robin stood up and slid her yoga pants off, showing her ass to the camera. She got naked all the way and straddled his waist, rubbing his cock on her bare pussy.

"Hmm, oh yes." She moaned sliding onto it "Oh yeah, that's what you wanted all along isn't it."

Robin started riding him, bouncing softly, her breasts wobbling on her chest as she moved her hips.

"HMM yes, oh that's good you like it don't you, you like it when I ride your cock and my big tits bounce all over the place "Oh fuck, yes!"

Robin changed positions to leaning forward and letting the man fuck her from behind, moaning as he spanked her rear.

"OHH! Ha…ha…ha…fuck…Oh yeah." She moaned more and more.

The last position she took was laying on her back, legs spread tits wobbling as she got fucked.

"Fuck that feels good…yes…yes." She moaned rubbing her pussy as he thrusted into her "Oh my god yes~"

Robin moaned louder and louder as she got fucked, her body shaking as she and her partner getting close to orgasm.

"Yes make me cum, cum all over me." She moaned "OH FUCK!"

The man thrusted a few more times before Robin got on her knees and presented herself to him.

"Yes cum all over these big tits." She moaned.

The man stroked a few times and started shooting thick ropes of cum all over Robin's smiling face.

"HMM!" she moaned licking the cum on her breasts.

* * *

 **Later**

Robin was pleased with her performance, even more so her lover's appreciation of it. So much so that she was turned on watching him watch it.

"You like that don't you." She stood behind him, her breasts pushing on the back of his head as she reached down and stroked his cock "You're so hard watching me getting fucked by another man?"

"Robin." Steve moaned.

"I don't know he was so good." Robin smiled "Can you even last as long as he can?"

Steve groaned as on-screen Robin was sucking some strangers cock while in the real world Robin was giving him a teasing handy.

"I'm disappointed." Robin teased "Feels like you're about to cum already-HA!"

Robin was suddenly tossed onto the bed, her breasts bouncing all over.

"Care to test that?"

"HMM!" Robin moaned as he kissed her neck, her arms and legs wrapping around his body "That's it, show me how much of a man you are."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	59. Chapter 59: Classmate

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"YAWWWNN!" Lisanna got out of bed with a stretch, reaching back to scratch her lower back just above the waist line of her boy shorts.

Lisanna slept in a tiny tank top that exposed her midsection as well as a pair of tiny fabric short shorts, the shorts having started to get tighter and tighter and her rear got thicker and thicker from her work outs with Mila-Rose.

"I'm looking good." She giggled rubbing her butt "And it's not even getting sore anymore!"

Lisanna took a shower and got dressed in a cute t-shirt and jeans, the pants noticeably tighter than a few weeks ago, even she could feel it wobble when she walked and her clients were loving the rear view.

Today Lisanna had plans to meet with one of her high school friends and do some studying. Now that summer was over college was starting up for them now and they were going to get a head start on some of the work.

Lisanna met her friend in the school library, she wans impossible to miss. Momo Yaoyorozu was beautiful, long black hair, curvy body and sweet face. She was sitting there in a ruffled blouse and short black skirt.

"Sorry I'm late traffic." Lisanna sat across from her.

"It's fine." Momo mumbled.

"What's bothering you?" Lisanna asked.

"I got my tuition bill." Momo said "It's…not cheap."

"Tell me about it." Lisanna laughed to try and lighten the mood "But hey you're the one that wanted to stay local with me as opposed to the other schools that offered you a scholarship."

"I know." Momo frowned.

Momo was hot and Lisanna knew that, she wanted to get her in the club, making money there would be easy for her given her natural good looks but someone like Momo would never go for a thing like that. But it couldn't hurt to try…right?

After spending the day studying Lisanna convinced Momo to come out with her for the night.

"Trust me this place isn't as shady as it looks." She said taking Momo in through a side entrance.

The loud music of the dancers stunned Momo for a moment when she first walked in and after that Lisanna grabbed them a table.

"Hang here for a sec I'm running to the bathroom." Lisanna ran off before Momo could protest.

Momo looked around and saw the attractive form of Nami pole dancing for the crowd, people clapping and drooling over her. She found herself somewhat interested in how Nami was moving and how she looked, by the time she snapped out of her lack of focus she realized that Lisanna had been gone for some time.

Then the music cut and a more bass heavy tone started playing as the curtains on the stage directly in front of Momo opened and Lisanna walked out wearing a dancing top and thong like bottoms. Lisanna seemed to smirk right at Momo as she started to shimmy her hips to the music, slowly turning her back to the crown in order to properly shake her booty for them, her cheeks wobbling about and smacking around.

What surprised Lisanna even more was when she looked over and saw how intently Momo seemed to be watching her dance with the rest of the crowd. She stepped down off the stage walked up to Momo and started shaking her booty right in her face, grinding her butt on her midsection, Momo seemed to smile a bit, enjoying her personal lap dance as Lisanna moved her hips in a circle.

"Come see me in the back." The white-haired girl whispered.

* * *

 **Later**

Lisanna told Momo the truth backstage, how she was a dancer and was actually working tonight, and she made sure to say how much she made with her shows. Still She had to keep working so she told her friend to sit tight and enjoy the night.

Lisanna had a few more private lap dances and then sometime in the Private room.

"Lets see room number twelve." Lisanna walked up to a door and could already hear moaning coming from the other side "I am at the right room aren't I?"

Lisanna opened the door and nearly gasped, her client was already fucking a girl, and it was Yaoyorozu. The girl was on her back, legs spread and arms braced on a man's shoulders as she was plowed, her big breasts wobbling on her chest.

"Oh yes!" she moaned "UGH Harder Fuck me like you mean it!"

The man was clearly at his breaking point, groaning as he came inside of Momo.

"Really that was all you could do?" she sighed "That was barely satisfying for me."

"Momo what the fuck?!" Lisanna made herself known.

"Oh, sorry he was yours, right?" Momo stood up "I couldn't resist and he seemed to like me so…I snatched him up. Though if all the men here are as weak as that one I may have to reconsider my application."

"You…" Lisanna just laughed "here I thought you were an innocent thing."

Momo only smirked and looked at Lisanna's ass "The only thing I like more than school is sex, and even then sex is pretty fucking close."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	60. Chapter 60: Work Stress

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"HMPH!" Sakura grunted and buttoned up her blouse, plenty of cleavage still peeking out.

Since she had recently boosted her bust up to J-cups her top was tight and she was showing off plenty.

She grabbed herself an apple for breakfast and scooped up her keys. She hopped into her shiny sports car and headed out to the office. Ever since she started working at the club she was rolling in cash, new upper level apartment, new car, new clothes, new body…she was living the high life and loving it.

"Morning." She walked into the lobby and got in the elevator.

Before Sakura used to be just a simple office working no one paid much mind to, that was impossible now, with her big fake tits and sports car she looked more like a CEO than a simple account manager. Everyone in the elevator was looking at her, some subtly some not, she chuckled internally as everyone eyed her up.

Part of the reason Sakura was so confident today was that she had made a choice, after getting off at her floor and nearly bumping someone with her breasts she walked the halls to an office.

"What are you doing here bitch?" Ino stood outside the office.

"I'm here to speak with Tsunade." Sakura said nearly pushing back at Ino with her bust.

Like Sakura, Ino was living a good life, she too had J-cup breast implants and had recently bought herself a new house too.

"Getting ahead of me, what's your problem, you've been such a bitch since high school." Sakura said.

"Really, I only see one bitch here and it's you." Ino said smugly.

Both girls had gone to the same grade school, high school, college and now job. Always competing over everything, from grades to boyfriends. At the club they had been competing over Breast size with their implants but having both hit J-cup, the highest size Wendy would give any girl she said anything bigger made girls look cartoonish and doll like, they had basically hit the ceiling.

"You two knock it off." Tsunade brought them both into the office "Arguing at work, ridiculous, now what is it?"

"You first?" Ino said.

"No I insist." Sakura huffed.

"How about you both get out then." Tsunade growled.

"Fine." Sakura said "We'll just both go."

"Fine on three?" Ino asked.

"Good." Tsunade counted them down "One…two…three."

"I quit!" Both girls said with a smile before hearing the other "WHAT?"

"You can't quit just cause I did!" Sakura hissed.

"I was gonna quit anyway." Ino said.

"Wait why are you both trying to quit?" Tsunade asked.

"I make more money at the club." Sakura shrugged.

"Same." Ino said "And I can make ever more if I go full time there."

"I was worried this day would come." Tsunade sighed "You both got so comfortable there. Very well, I'll take this as your two weeks."

* * *

 **Later**

Tsunade was stressed, she was losing two of her best workers at her day job because she brought them to her night job. The club was more popular than ever so that meant there was more money than ever, which meant more girls wanted more hours and Sakura and Ino probably weren't going to be the last ones to go full time as strippers, prostitutes and pornstars.

She knew it would be could for those two girls, and probably her office since they wouldn't be swinging those oversized silicon bags around distracting people, but she was still kinda pissed.

Which lead her to now, laying on her back as Hinata licked her pussy.

"You seem so stiff." The girl giggled swirling her tongue and eating out Tsunade.

"I don't-OH-want to talk about it." Tsunade moaned "Just fuck me alright."

"Of course."

Tsunade moaned more and more as Hinata held her thick thighs and buried her head in her pussy. Hinata was Tsunade's personal relaxation station, the girl knowing just how to please her the right way. Tsunade felt her stress melt away as the girl pleasured her, her tongue was only in her pussy but it felt like it was caressing every inch of her body.

"HMMM! YES!" Tsunade rubbed her own clit to finish "HAAAA!"

Hinata giggled and licked her lips clean a little more and sat up.

"Tsunade?" Hinata smiled "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Ugh what now?" Tsunade groaned, it seemed like she'd never be able to relax.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreacited. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

* * *

 **A FEW THINGS**

 **Just wanted to address some side stuff from comments and reviews as well as ask something.**

 **First, someone suggested some stuff about factions fighting over clients and stuff, after thinking about it I'm not really into the idea, I prefer to keep fights to just rivals between girls not full on factions warfare so to speak.**

 **Second, I'm probably done with drugs being a thing here, I prefer to just have girls be naturally big or get implants, it's just the direction I want to take the story.**

 **Third, I had a question. This idea is still in the early, early planning staged (Like I thought this up an hour ago and just want to get a rough idea). Would you like to see Gender Bender in this story? Basically my idea is that Naruto gets surgery and stuff to become Naruko and works the club as it's Transgender dancer? IDK what I really think about doing it but I might as well see what readers think**

 **That's all.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time!**


	61. Chapter 61: Video Shoot 12

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

It was time for the next pornography shoot, this time the star was someone with experience, but not with the XXX production team. Rangiku, who had come to the club after a porn career was getting back on camera.

But the video didn't start with her, instead it was with Levy who was in bed, her ass being rubbed by a boy.

"Stop it." She took his hand off her thigh.

"I just think we should go slow." She frowned "I need to focus on school, love or not this isn't a priority for me right now, sides my mom is home."

"I'm just gonna leave." The boy said.

"Don't be mad, really?" she sighed "We'll talk tomorrow then."

The boy left and Levy laid on her bed, the scene then transitioned down to the kitchen where Rangiku was checking in the fridge. She looked sexy in a tight lavender sweater and yoga pants, her curves looking ready to blow the seams on her tight Milf clothing.

"How hello Allen." She smiled seeing the boy.

"I'm just on my way out actually." The male said.

"Oh let me guess." Rangiku rolled her eyes "Levy's in a mood again?"

"Yeah kinda." He said "I'm not even sure where to begin."

"You can tell me." She put a hand on his shoulder "You two are a cute couple and I don't want anything to happen to you two, but we both know how she gets."

As she talked to him she was still rubbing her hand on his shoulder and chest.

"I'm sure you're feeling a bit frustrated." She pushed him against the counter "I can think of a quick…temporary solution to that."

"What do you mean?" the boy gulped.

"What if you practiced with someone." She smirked pressing her huge fake tits into his chest "Someone with a little more experience."

"I would never cheat on her though." He said as she started undoing his belt.

"It's not cheating." Rangiku laughed "Think of it like a temporary solution I can help with."

She tightly squeezed his crotch.

"I really think this is a good idea." Rangiku said pulling his cock out and pressing tight against him and stroking his cock.

"Oh." The man moaned as stroked him.

"Hmm, oh yeah." Rangiku laughed "Told you that you needed someone with more experience, one who really knows how to stroke a cock."

She was looking deeply into his eyes as she made him groan with pleasure.

"You've got a big fucking cock here." She smirked.

Rangiku quickly turned around and blocked the view of the boy's lower body as Levy rounded the corner.

"Oh Levy hi." Rangiku smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked questioningly.

"Allen just wanted some advice." She smiled "I was just lending an ear."

"Y-Yeah." The boy blushed.

"Well I'm glad you two are spending time together, I'm going to go take a shower." She said walking off, the camera taking a moment to check out her large ass.

"Well that sounds like perfect timing." Rangiku smirked lowering to her knees.

"No wait this isn't right-OH!" he gasped when she licked her tip.

"HMM MMM!" she started bobbing her head, moaning and gagging playfully as the tip of the dick hit the back of her throat.

She was playing up her sounds for the camera as expected of a pro.

"Well are you ready to get those frustrations out?" she licked up the shaft longways and wagged her tongue over his balls.

She bobbed her head more and made as many obnoxious sucking sounds as possible. As she sucked she started unbuttoning her sweater which showed off that her huge fake tits were in nothing but a white under tank.

"Take your shirt off." She slid the straps down to expose her huge silicone K-cups "URK!"

She gagged more as she grabbed the counter and pulled her head forward to suck. She moaned a bit as the man reached down and squeezed her breasts.

"You wanna stick your cock in there?" she smirked slapping his cock on her lips before deepthroating him "HMMMMM!"

She took his cock out and started slapping it against her tits

"I know Levy doesn't have much so you can use my tits all you want." She smirked pulling his pants all the way off and sliding his cock into her cleavage "Oh yes."

She started shaking them around, milking his cock with her titties.

"That feels fucking good doesn't it." She teased "Your cock looks so hot between these big fucking titties."

After shaking her knockers around she stood up and let him suck on one of her tits while she rubbed the other.

"Ohh yes." She moaned as he stood behind her and smacked her tits together.

She leaned down on the counter and the man pulled her yoga pants down and started kissing her pussy, his tongue flicking over her.

"Ah…ha…AH!" Rangiku moaned "I want that cock!"

She laid up on the counter and started sucking his cock again while he reached around and rubbed her pussy, both moaned from the attention being paid to their genitals.

"Come here, sit on the counter." She said as he rubbed her tits.

She leaned over him and slowly slid her tight pussy down on his rod, moaning as she adjusted to his size.

"Ha…AH…OH!" she moaned louder and louder with each trust as she took his cock into herself, the camera focusing on her slick walls hugging his dick, her huge fake tits swinging in his face.

After getting nice and horny from a good fuck she sucked his cock a little more.

"Come on before she gets out." Rangiku got on all fours and let him get in her from behind her, her pussy stretching to take him.

"AAAH!" she moaned as he started thrusting, the camera getting a shot from above "Fuck yeah!"

The boy was pounding away, Rangiku moaning and making sexual faces for the camera as she went.

"Oh…oh…fuck…oh!" she moaned more and more.

After getting both of them close to cumming she pulled his cock out and started stroking his cock towards her tits, letting his cum fly everywhere.

"See I knew this'd work out for both of us." She licked cum off her lips.

"Oh my god Mom!" Levy came out in a towel "You did it again?! UGH I never wanna see you again!"

"Don't worry she's just moody." Rangiku smirked.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	62. Chapter 62: Video Shoot 13

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

It was time for another shoot, and once again it was with the club's surprisingly popular pornstar Robin. Even Robin was surprised how popular she had become but she wasn't against it, though it did make things odd when students thought she looked an awful lot like that one pornstar. Still requests for more of her videos kept coming in and she wasn't going to say no.

The film started with a knock on the door, Robin in a spotted robe and her hair up in a sexy bun walked up and opened the door to reveal a young man.

"Oh hi Miss Robin." The boy said.

"You don't have a jacket?" she asked "Come in."

Robin stood before him in her thin spotted bathrobe, her breasts looking like they wanted to burst free.

"Umm, Sam's not here?" the boy asked.

"No he's still at basketball practice." Robin explained "You can come in and wait for him. Sorry about the outfit I was just about to jump in the bath to relax, but you're welcome to watch TV or grab a snack."

"uhh thanks." The boy said as she rubbed his shoulder.

"It's great to see you." She smiled "You know you've always been my favorite of my son's friends."

The two uncomfortable split up with Robin going down the hall, there was a quick scene about how the son was going to be late but then things quickly cut back to Robin in the bathroom.

"Haa…" she stood before the mirror and slowly started to open up her robe, standing there in just beautiful, tight seafoam green underwear.

The camera took a moment to pan around and zoom in on her breasts as she slowly unclasped her bra. She moved the straps down to remove the garment and reveal her gorgeous tan K-cups. She slowly turned around and slid her panties down her plump behind and long legs.

With her body now bare she briefly tested the water before stepping up and over to sink into the water.

"Hmm." She hummed as the water surrounded her lower body, briefly she splashed some water up onto her breasts, rubbing her now wet hands over them. She took a moment to sit back before turning on the water again and pouring in bubbles. The camera steadied as she took the newly made suds and started washing her body with them, rubbing her rear, palms gliding over her breasts.

Robin had gotten good and positioning herself on camera, making sure to show of her best sides at all times. As she washed up the boy from before was coming upstairs to let her know he was going to be leaving but seeing her in the bath was enough for him to stay and sneak a peek.

As he walked in to try and sneak a few pics Robin had just laid back in the water, a washcloth over her eyes as she relaxed.

"Hmm…I see you." Robin suddenly removed the cloth from her eyes as the boy tried to hide behind a door.

"I uhh…."

"Fufufu, come in." Robin smirked.

"I was just…" the boy tried to make excuses as Robin waved her finger, telling him to come closer.

"Come here, have a seat." Robin patted the edge of the tile work near the tube "Don't be shy."

Robin leaned up a bit, making a point to pusher breasts together with her upper arms.

"Oh my god." The boy gasped.

"This is not-."

"Oh really." Robin hummed splashing some water onto her chest again "So you weren't just over there looking at me?"

She leaned up again, breasts sagging naturally "Are you sure?"

The boy was silent.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked.

"O-Of course." He stuttered "You're gorgeous."

"You're so sweet." Robin rubbed her breasts again "You know I really did mean it when I said you were my favorite of my son's friends."

"Thank you." He blushed "But I've just… known you guys since I was a kid and all so."

"You're not a kid anymore." Robin reached out and rubbed his thigh.

"Well like I said you're my favorite of my friends' moms." He said.

"Really, come here." Robin pulled him a little closer "Why so nervous, what are you looking around for?"

The boy stuttered again "You're husband or…son."

"Oh well my husband is out of town for the weekend." Robin once more leaned back to show off her huge tits and ass "You know another business trip."

"Oh I see." The boy gulped trying not to look.

"You're staring at my ass." Robin smirked reaching out and rubbing his crotch her breasts smushing on the tile "You know…it does get so lonely, can't you…help with that?"

"W-What ever you need." The boy said.

At this point Robin wasn't sure weather her partner for this was acting or legitimately a little nervous around her.

"Oh yeah." Robin smiled grabbing him tighter "This is what I need."

Robin giggled a bit as she pulled his jeans down "Let's get rid of these."

With his pants around his ankles and his cock free Robin smiled and started sucking to work on getting him hard.

"HMM!" she slowly bobbed her head "Does that feel good?"

Robin had gotten good at her teasing, both with words and sounds. As she stopped stroking while sucking she went for the full on deep throat, moaning and gagging as she bobbed her head.

"OHH MHH!" She sucked and licked as much as she could "This is exactly what I needed to relax-HMMM!"

Robin sloppily sucked the shaft as the boy thrusted his hips a bit, throat fucking her somewhat. As she reached out to stroke his spit covered shaft the boy started reaching over to rub her butt.

"Yeah that's it, touch my ass." Robin moaned as he spanked her lightly "MMMM!"

Robin got face fucked again, nearly gagging as the shaft pushed deep down her throat, once she pulled out she took the slimy mix of her spit and his precum and rubbed it on her breasts for show.

"You're perfect." The boy said as she splashed water on her tits before she leaned in and he started sucking on them.

"Haa, that's it." She moaned as her tits were squeezed and kissed "Yeah, oh!"

She grabbed the boy's face and started kissing him roughly, her tongue plunging into his mouth as he used his hands to pinch her nipples and tug on her tits.

"Get those pants all the way off." Robin stood up in a sexy pose as her partner rapidly undressed and she grabbed a towel "Now help dry me off."

She leaned on the sink and stuck her ass out, letting the boy started rubbing the towel on her thighs and butt. She moaned more as her kissed her ass of leaned his tongue in to lick her pussy.

"OHH-OHH!" she moaned "You're so naughty!"

She moaned around to put one leg up on the bath and fully show off her pussy, allowing him to stick his head in and lick away at her snatch. She was squeaking and moaning loudly as she was licked, her whole-body quivering with pleasure, her pussy lips doubly so.

"You know what I want." She hummed "You're fucking cock in me."

Unable to bear any more waiting Robin leaned on the sink and raised a leg, begging for penetration. Slowly he entered her and started fucking her, hips moving in motion as Robin moaned and looked back at him squeaking with desire.

"Just like that, oh yes." She moaned "Oh god oh fuck! That's it!"

The camera caught a few from underneath as the cock plunged in, Robin reaching down to rub her pussy while her tits swung around.

"Hmm OHH!" she moaned "OHH GOD!"

Robin finally reached up and pulled her bun out to make her hair fall over her shoulders as she was pounded.

"Sit!" she pushed the boy back onto a chair and straddled him, quickly starting a small make out session.

Soon she slid down and wrapped her heavy breasts around his cock and got to shaking, his length nearly vanishing between her flesh pillows.

"You like that." She bounced them "Big tits around your cock."

After a quick tit fuck to ensure he'd stay hard she had him lay on the ground so she could ride him, body bouncing up and down, tits slapping around.

"OH GOD!" she moaned as he thrusted "Just like that-HAAA!"

The boy reached around and squeezed her tits, hips still firing like pistons to fuck her.

"I can barely keep the position my legs are shaking so much." She laughed with pleasure still bouncing on his cock "I…I want it from behind!"

Robin moved to all fours and got the boy back inside her, moaning as he pushed and thrusted, her tits swinging around slowly.

The camera took a moment to admire those memories and Robin's moaning face "Oh yes, I never get fucked like this!"

Robin took it harder for a bit before laying on her back, rubbing her pussy as she got fuck, squeaking and moaning as she felt the pleasure of sex. She leaned up and kissed the boy while he rubbed her tits and still went to town on her warmth.

"Ohh I'm so close!" her eyes went wide "Yes…yes…YESSS!"

Robin screamed with pleasure as she climaxed, her partner pulling out and blowing a load on her fat tits and sexy mature face. The scene slowly faded with Robin laying on the floor moaning, satisfied with a job well done.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	63. Chapter 63: Clubbing

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Took you long enough." Rangiku tucked her phone back into her purse as Nami walked up to her.

"Sorry jeez." Nami walked up to her fixing the cleavage on her tight green strapless dress.

The two girls were going out clubbing, someplace besides the place they worked. Sometimes you just need a break from work, to pick up a guy and have fun. It was a night for them to focus on their own pleasures and not a client.

Since they both had VIP passes, also known as huge fake tits, they got to jump the line and get inside. As soon as they got inside they heard the bumping of the music and the flashing of the spotlights. They headed to the bar first to get some drinks, paid for by some kind gentlemen, and then jumped onto the dance floor to dance the night away.

"WAHOO!" Nami cheered holding her drink up and dancing chest to chest with Rangiku while grinding with a guy.

The two were very much the center of the dance floor, it was impossible to miss the two gorgeous orange haired ladies with K-cup breasts that were basically popping out of their dresses as they jumped around and danced.

Nami moaned a bit feeling the bulge in her dance partner's pants, she smiled looking back. He was a younger guy, honestly, he was probably too young to be in here legit but she wasn't gonna say anything, it was cute and all that hanging around with Robin made her like younger guys more, they were so innocent and impressionable.

"HAHA!" Rangiku laughed hugging her arms around two cute guys.

Nami saw Rangiku was having her fun so she decided to do the same. She grabbed her male dance partner and headed to the back women's bathroom. Once there they quickly squeezed into a stall and giggling ensued as Nami pulled the top of her dress down and kissed the stranger. The boy moaned as she has him sit on the toilet and she pushed her ass down, she wasn't one to care and all that grinding got her going.

"HMM Yeah baby." She moaned slowly bouncing up and down.

The man groaned and held her waist as she let him fuck her, Nami found something about just fucking a stranger arousing, and doing it here in the club, her tits bouncing around as she moved just made her feel great.

"FUCK!" she moaned as the boy climaxed in her "Oh, seems I was a little rough."

Nami giggled fixing her dress and seeing that the boy was a little drained, well her night wasn't over so she headed back out to the dancefloor.

"Oh, fancy seeing you here." Nami giggled bumping into Rangiku in the hall, the older woman fixing her hair a bit as she came out of the men's room.

"Same." Rangiku laughed as the two went back to the floor to hunt for more hunks.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just a quick fun thing this time.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **I'm still unsure about that whole Naruko thing and since the reviews seemed split on it too I'm gonna run a poll to get some more concrete results.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	64. Chapter 64: Video Shoot 14

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

It was the day of another shoot, this time Nami was getting on screen again in a POV film.

The movie started with the camera walking up and knocking on a frosted glass door, Nami answered wearing a tight white tank top that showed a portion of her plain, yet sexy, black bra, on her lower body she wore a pair of ripped jeans that hung low on her hips to show her high hip hugging underwear.

"Hi." She smiled "You are…oh you're moving in today. I didn't know someone was coming in next door, nice to meet you I'm Nami."

She leaned on the door, her breasts pushing up a bit "I was gonna run out for some errands but I think I'd rather get to know my neighbor. Why don't you come in we can chat?"

The camera fallowed Nami inside the apartment, focusing on her ass and whale tail. They walked to a back room where Nami cleaned off a flat heart shaped couch with a black sheet on it.

"Take a seat." She smiled laying down on her stomach and showing a lot of cleavage "So tell me about yourself."

The style of the video was one of the instructional variety, in other words Nami was speaking to the camera, to the viewer at home and as a result there was no response.

"What you've got a girlfriend?" Nami pouted "All the good guys are taken, I mean we live across the hall from each other, you're a hot sexy guy…I could really use a fuck buddy you know?"

Nami started giggling as the camera moved to show a response of some kind.

"You're looking at my ass, aren't you?" she smiled squirming a bit on the couch "Well you're definitely not making eye contact."

Nami pulled her ass up a bit, showing it off more "That a better view…I know you've got a girlfriend I just like to tease, it's fun, and I think I can get you hard."

Nami sat up on her knees and turned around so her ass was facing the camera "I had you pegged from the start as an ass man."

Nami reached back and pulled the elastic on her underwear to make them ride a bit higher as she shook her butt a bit in her jeans.

"You like that?" she hummed slowly sliding her jeans halfway down her ass, allowing the top portion of her rump to muffin top over the belt of her jeans.

She rocked her ass a bit, allowing it to jiggle as she looked back at the camera.

"You like how it jiggles." She smiled spanking her booty as she shook it "It's okay to watch."

Nami stood up again and shook her ass more, gently spanking it from time to time, the two fleshy rump's sides smacked and wobbled together.

"You like that fat juicy ass." She teased giving it one more smack before turning around "But guess what…"

She reached up and started pulling her tank top down. cupping her black bra and pulling the straps "I've got some big tits too. They're nice and jiggly."

While Nami pulled her top down more she turned around and shook her booty for the camera some more and tossed her tank to the side.

She giggled a bit as she bent over and rolled her hips more and more to accentuate her ass.

"Do you like it when I shake my ass for you?" she turned back around while pulling at the elastic on her panties.

She reached around toward the front and started unhooking the front hook on her bra.

"Let me show you my big tits." She let it move to the side as she cupped them and rubbed them, moving in place to show off her legs and ass "You're getting hard aren't you…"

She tossed her discarded bra at the camera, finally she bent over and slid her jeans down her legs and once more tossing a garment to the camera.

"Now I've got off almost all my clothes." She smirked rubbing her huge fake tits "I think you need more teasing."

She hooked her fingers on her panties and started moving them down her ass, letting the garment shift with her. As the black panties hit the floor she was bent just enough to show a hint of her pussy lips and asshole.

"Fufufu." She laughed a bit and crawled back onto the couch.

She kneeled in place and started slapping and jiggling her ass.

"You like that." She twerked her butt a bit "Can't you imagine that on your cock?"

She used both hands and slapped her ass again. Moving to a modified doggy position she reached through her legs and started teasing her pussy. She dragged her long painted nails over the folds, the skin glistening with arousal, before letting out a soft moan.

Once more Nami sat up, wiggling her booty for the camera, she slid her body around, leaning on her side and rubbing her tits.

"I see it, that boner you've got." She smirked sitting up "Now get over here, I wanna see it."

The camera moved closer and panned down a bit to a tent in a pair of sweatpants.

"Gosh." Nami smiled freeing the hard cock and immediately sliding her lips over it "HMM! Just don't think about it-MMM!"

Nami slowly licked the cock and moaned, her lips gliding over every curve and vein on the hard rod. She drooled and dribbled spit as she sucked the cock, her mouth connecting with strands of spittle.

"You like it sloppy don't you." She drooled on the tip "I won't tell so just enjoy yourself…GURK!"

Nami started her deepthroat work, pushing the shaft to the back of her mouth, gagging a bit from the poking.

"I bet you didn't expect to come over here and get a blow did ya." Nami smirked flipping her long hair back "Still staring at my ass are you?"

Nami kept bobbing her head, happily sucking her camera holder off, saying how much she wanted cum in her mouth.

"HMM Yes I want it…" she moaned pushing deep and starting to feel ropes come shooting out "Ohh cum in my mouth!"

Nami hummed as she dribbled out cum, but she wasn't done yet.

"I'm not done, I want you to fuck me hard." She moaned.

The camera was moved to face up on the ground.

"Let me climb on top and fuck you." Nami hummed "Ohh yes."

Nami sat her body down on the big cock, from the way the camera was under her, you could barely see her face passed her huge tits, but the amount of soft jiggle those fake breasts did was enough to make up for it.

"Oh you like seeing my tits bounce don't you." Nami moaned bouncing faster "Ohh yeah…it feels so good."

As she bounced Nami slapped her tits around, looking for as much pleasure as possible.

"Ha…I'm a slut aren't I, I bet you like living next to a slut who wants your cum!" Nami moaned bouncing faster and faster "FUCK!"

Nami screamed and shivered with an orgasm before telling the man she wanted him on top of her. Nami laid on her back and rubbed her tits, the camera zooming in and rocking with her to show the fucking.

With each movement of Nami's body her tits smacked around "Oh yeah…fuck me…Haa yes…"

Nami moaned more and more, her tits jiggling around "I'm so horny…I'm gonna…AHH!"

Nami came again, gasping for air as her body shivered and jiggled.

"I needed this…" she moaned "Hmm any time you wanna have fun, just knock."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	65. Chapter 65: Video Shoot 15

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

It was time for another porn shoot, this time Ino was the star, the blonde playing a more milfy role.

The film started with Ino walking in wearing a tight white blouse and blue skirt, her curves pushing the limits of the fabric, she even had sexy glasses on. The blouse was unbuttoned enough to show a window to her deep cleavage and the upper halves of her fake tits.

"Honey I'm home!" she called out looking around the room "Ugh what happened this place looks like a bomb went off. Ugh I know who did this!"

She yelled a few times for the "Stepson" that lived here but got no response.

"Of course." She grumbled "He's too old to be living at home."

She looked around and found all kinds of crap around, including an old condom.

"That's it!" she snapped storming upstairs and knocking on the door "Can I come in?"

Inside the room was a young man "acting" like he was playing a video game, overplaying and moving in a way no real person has ever actually played a game.

"I know you can hear me." Ino said "Pause your game or whatever, we have something serious to discuss."

"Can't pause an online game." He said.

"You can if you want to, you just don't want to." Ino sighed grabbing his shoulder "Look at me!"

"Gross is that a condom!" he yelled as his character died "Great!"

He then broke the keyboard.

"I see, so now you think you can just break shit when you want huh you little punk!" Ino yelled stomping her tall heels on the keyboard "You are out of control, I'm though tolerating this crap in my house! Now it this yours?"

"It's not mine!" he yelled "I don't know any girls!"

"So it's your father's isn't it." She growled "And I'm probably not the first one he's done this too…fine someone needs to be taught a lesson, when you disrespect a woman, she'll go somewhere else."

Ino reached up and pulled her blouse open showing her fake tits off, she then grabbed the boy and smothered him.

"Just shut up." She hummed.

She smothered him for a moment but then pushed her tits into his mouth, moaning a bit as he sucked on her tits.

"Nice…you like my huge tits don't you…" Ino moaned pulling her blouse all the way off.

She stood around moaning as she was felt up, sucked on and rubbed by the boy.

"Lay down." She moaned a bit pushing him on the bed and pulling at his pants "Lets get these off."

Once his flaccid dick was out she wrapped her tits around it and started stimulating him.

"HMM!" she started sucking him a bit to get him hard, his shaft lengthening and shifting as her lips slipped over it "Looks like someone likes me."

Ino lifted and started shaking her tits, moaning as they slapped down on his legs. Once he was good and hard she stood up and pulled her skirt and panties off, leaving her leggings on.

"HAAA!" she moaned slowly sliding down his shaft "OHH FUCK YEAH!"

She moaned riding and shaking her ass faster and faster, her huge tits hitting his face as she moved. Eventually she was just shaking her ass as he sucked on her tits, nipples filling his mouth.

She turned over a little of her control to him, laying on her side as her was behind her still thrusting faster and faster, dick pistoning into her. The bed they were on creaked and groaned as they moved around as fast as possible, both driving for pleasure.

"Oh shit!" Ino moaned "Don't stop! FUCK!"

Her tits wobbled on her chest, her ass slamming down as she started riding him, her lover thrusting to meet her movements. Their bodies collided more and more on camera, both clearly close to cumming.

"HAAA!" Ino screamed.

* * *

 **Later**

"Stealing the spotlight as usual aren't you." Sakura mumbled.

"Don't bitch to me, you starred in one like two weeks ago." Ino huffed fixing her bra.

"Hmph, I bet mine outsells yours." Sakura smiled.

"Unlikely." Ino pushed her chest back against hers.

"Girls stop." Unohana smiled "You're both very popular…as a matter of fact if the two of you were to both be in a video together…"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future**

 **Till Next Time!**


	66. Chapter 66: Rias

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

"Oh…OH yes!" Rias moaned.

The red headed beauty was in one of the private rooms loudly moaning as she rode a cock. Rias was fitting right in at the club, and cocks were fitting right into her.

"Ha…ha…ha." She panted as she braced her hands on her partners chest, her thick rear smashing on his legs as he thrusted up to meet her "Fuck me…Ohh fuck me I'm such a horny slut!"

Her large bosom bounced around as she rocked her body faster and faster looking desperately to cum until finally the length struck the very back of her pussy and had her shaking with need.

"YESSS~" she drooled with pleasure.

Once she finished up she put her underwear back on and headed backstage.

"Phew." She took a seat, her legs shaky from orgasm still.

"Sounds like you had a good time." Ruby smiled walking by.

"You could say that." Rias blushed "It was…intense."

"Everything around here is." Ruby hummed "So…big. But anyway, you're my age right, how come I've never seen you around before?"

"I didn't leave my house all that much." Rias sighed "I went to a private school and then once I graduated it was right back to the mansion on the hill to look all self-important, things are way more fun down here."

"I take it your family's not happy about you working here?" Ruby asked looking into a mirror to put on some makeup.

"Nope, but they're not saying anything just kinda pretending it's not happening." Rias sighed "They always think they can just ignore away problems or thorn money at it till it stops, fortunately that won't work here."

"Good, I'd hate to lose my spot here." Ruby giggled "Still, you're fitting right in and everyone likes you so don't worry about it."

"Thanks." Rias got up and threw on a blouse "Well I'm done for the night so I'm headed home."

"okay~" Ruby cheered "Have a great day!"

* * *

 **Later**

"Haa." Rias laid on her bed thinking.

She loved her work at the club, she liked the sex, the dancing and all the benefits, but she hated coming home and getting the looks and side comments all the times.

"Maybe…I should just get a place of my own?" she thought "I've got a lot of money, and it's not unheard of for members of the family to pick up a penthouse or two…yeah, this could be a great idea."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future, I'm a little shy on club ideas so that would be appreciated.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	67. Chapter 67: Independance

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV  
** Today Unohana was filming something very special for the site's next video. This time it was being done in secret with only her, Isane and the two ladies staring knowing that it was being filmed. The reason was that they didn't want Mira to know Lisanna was one of the stars, she'd begged and begged Unohana until finally the woman gave In thinking that it could be quite fun to surprise Mira with a porn vid of her sister showing up.

"Okay girls let's get to work!" Unohana called out "Action!"

The film started with Lisanna walking in wearing a red tank top and short jean shorts that were hugged by the ass she'd been developing with Mila-Rose. She came un under the guise of being a girl angry at her ex-boyfriend and wanting to wreck his house so she busted up a painting, ripped a pillow with scissors and made a mess with the stuffing, all to get back at her boyfriend. The only issue was…the story says she's at the wrong house and now her mentor, the stunning chocolate diva Mila-Rose walked in wearing a little black dress that hugged her ass and big breasts.

She clearly wasn't wearing a bra cause as she walked her big naturals swung around in the dress.

"What the fuck is this, who the hell are you?!" She growled.

"I'm sorry." Lisanna whimpered "I thought this was my ex-boyfriend house, he broke up with me and-."

"You ruined all my shit."

"I'll clean it up I swear." Lisanna pouted playfully.

"That's not gonna cut it." Mila-Rose glared "That painting was 5,000 dollars. You know what get your ass down there and start cleaning up while I figure out if I should call the cops or not."

Mila-Rose took a seat on the couch and watched Lisanna bend over and get to work, the girl sticking her butt back as she crawled around on all fours. Thanks to her training regimen with Mila-Rose Lisanna had started to grow a sizable booty after all this time, still no where near the mega natural caboose she had but a good twerking ass with clapable cheeks.

"You can start working this off by cleaning it up." She watched the girl "Hmm yes that it get down lower."

The camera, led by Isane, panned around to get a better look at Mila-Rose and showed that through the thin fabric of her silky dress you could see the signs of her hard nipples and the fact she also had no panties on.

"Yes, all of it." She hummed starting to rub her inner thighs.

"How long-." Lisanna briefly turned around to see her captor rubbing herself.

"Eyes on your work." Mila-Rose made her turn back around as she started opening her purse to take out a dildo "I think you'll work this off, don't miss a spot-HMM!"

She licked the toy to lube it up while watching Lisanna's ass, slowly inserting the toy into herself.

"MMM!" she moaned softly giving it a few light plunges in "Get over here, you missed a spot."

Lisanna briefly gasped seeing Mila-Rose masturbating, Unohana had to admit the girl had a bit of a natural acting talent in her.

The chocolate colored woman kept up her masturbation while watching Lisanna clean up, moaning every once and a while. She reached up and pulled her big natural tits out, giving them a good shake and bounce to keep them over her dress.

"Get lower." She demanded with a bit of a low growl "I want you to get every speck. Ohh~. You missed spots over here, and turn around I didn't say you could face me."

The home owner picked up her back a little, one hand behind her head the other plunging away at her tight hole.

"Haaa…" she pulled the toy out and gave it a lollipop like suck before shifting down to her knees and pushing Lisanna's lower back "Get all the way down there."

"I said to get all of it!" she yanked her shorts down.

"Ha! Oh my god!" Lisanna gasped.

"HmHmHm." Mila-Rose snickered a bit "Get down, I know you fucking like it."

She picked the pink dildo she'd been usikng back up and slapped it on Lisanna's ass lightly.

"You come into my house, wreck my shit and think I'll let you get away with it?" she laughed "You picked the wrong house sweetie."

"Ohh~" Lisanna moaned as the toy was used to press on and penetrate her pussy.

"Did I say stop cleaning?" she asked.

"HMM!" The white haired girl went back to picking scraps up "AHH~"

"Bend that ass over yes." Mila moaned more as she fucked the girl with her toy.

"Shit~" Lisanna looked right at the camera and moaned with sexy eyes, slowly backing her ass up more "OH!"

Mila leaned in and kissed the girl's pussy while she cleaned both moaning together.

"Enough take those shorts off and turn over." The older woman demanded.

She flipped Lisanna and started teasing her to spread her legs while rubbing her pussy. The camera zoomed in to watch her rub Lisanna's folds with the tip of the toy.

"You're a little slut aren't you." She teased fucking her.

"Hmm, fuck." Lisanna whimpered.

Mila-Rose leaned down and started kissing the younger girl's pussy, making her moan even more all the while plunging the toy in and out.

"We're not done yet." The black woman said "Show me what you can do."

Mila-Rose started fingering herself while making Lisanna masturbate with her sex toy, the white haired girl plunging it in deep.

"Make yourself cum right now." Mila-Rose said rubbing the girl's clit "I wanna hear it."

"AHH HAA!" Lisanna moaned leaking juices "HAA I'M CUMMING!"

Mila-Rose leaned down to lick the juices before leaning back.

"Your turn, and don't look so happy you better make me cum." She smirked.

Lisanna leaned down to drag her tongue around the folds while lightly poking the pink toy.

"Oh…oh yes." Mila-Rose moaned "Harder! It looks good doesn't it, fuck yes, Ohh. Slow and deep so I can feel it all."

The older woman got all her clothes off before Lisanna got her on all fours and rubbed her ass, sticking the dildo back in.

"You want more huh?" she kissed the young girl "Come here and suck on these fucking titties."

"Look at these." Lisanna laughed jiggling them around before licking the chocolate nipples "HMPHMH!"

She playfully motorboated them as Mila-Rose teased her a bit about her somewhat smaller bust.

The two kept playing with Mila-Rose breasts, each sucking on one. Mila later crawled on top of Lisanna and smothered her playfully.

"I love these things jiggling around my face." She moaned.

Both ladies shifted positions again and started to scissor, moaning as their pussies kissed and rubbed together.

"ooh that's good, hmm." Lisanna gyrated her hips.

Both girls were moaning and cumming frequently, Unohana pleased with the shots she was getting.

' _This one is going to be good'_ She thought

* * *

 **LATER**

"UGH!" Lisanna took a seat in the back with a huff.

"Well seems someone has you all ticked off." Tsunade giggled a bit.

"My sister is being a TOTAL BITCH!" Lisanna made sure to yell that last part "We filmed that awesome scene and showed it too her and she won't put it out, what's her problem."

"She's just looking out for you." The busty medical professional smiled.

"She's holding me back, she's holding the club back too we could be so much more popular if she wasn't such a worrywart."

"Hmm." Tsunade smiled softly "So you're saying you don't think your sister is fit to be the head boss anymore?"

Lisanna simply shrugged.

"Lisanna." Tsunade smiled putting an arm around the girl "Why was it that Mira used your family fortune to start this place, shouldn't some of that belong to you."

"Yeah I guess." Lisanna raised an eyebrow "What are you getting at."

"Maybe you're right and Mira is holding the club back, in any business when the boss can't get it done they make a change in management." She smiled.

"Hmm?" a smirk slowly crossed Lisanna's lips "I think we have a lot to discuss."

"Indeed we do." Tsunade replied walking with the girl.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I've been having a bit of a block with this story for a while, and honestly that idea at the very end here came to me at the last minute so I'm not sure where it will go so leave ideas I guess.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	68. Chapter 68: Empress

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **NO POV**

Lisanna followed Tsunade into a private meeting in a small apartment loft, there waiting for them were Yoruichi and Hancock, that meant three of the four 'leaders' of the club were here and the only one missing was Erza…and Mira.

"Sorry we're late." Tsunade walked in "Take a seat Lisanna."

"Okay." The younger girl took a seat at the table with the four "So…"

"So Lisanna, you want to take over?" Yoruichi asked.

"…yes." The girl looked up "I'm sick of Mira looking down on me like a child and holding the club back with her silly rules and ideas, we could be doing so much more I know it."

"I don't disagree." Hancock sighed "Things have stagnated as of late, but do you really think you could usurp your sister, she's quite popular and well liked."

"Well with the support of your three I think I could." Lisanna said "And with me in charge things will pick up for you guys too."

"Hmm…" Yoruichi paused "Mira has been in the way of expanding the club's hours and more, okay I'll lend you my support."

"Yes, I as well." Hancock said "Your sister has developed a bad habit of speaking down to me."

"Then it seems like we have a plan, Lisanna should challenge Mira for her position as Club Queen." Tsunade said.

"There's a bit of a problem." Lisanna said "What if she doesn't accept?"

"Oh, she will, she has to since the three of us back you, it's in the charter we have with her if a majority of us support a new owner she must accept the challenge." Yoruichi told her.

"And just one last thing." Lisanna frowned "I'm not ugly or anything but Mira is gorgeous, there's no way I can beat her in popularity."

"Oh, sweetie don't worry." Tsunade smiled sensually "We'll take care of that."

* * *

 **LATER**

"Hello!" Shelia greeted the ladies as they entered "Do you have an appointment?"

"What are you doing here?" Hancock asked.

"I hired an assistant." Wendy walked out "So what's up?"

The group spoke to her in her office and she was shocked by their proposals.

"Okay you know this is gonna cost a fucking fortune, right?" she raised her eyebrows.

"We've got that covered." Tsunade said.

"Well…okay since you three are signing off on it." Wendy shrugged "When should we start."

"ASAP." Yoruichi said "And we'll keep this between us got it."

"Of course, so where's the patient?" Wendy asked before the door opened to show Lisanna there "…fuck."

* * *

 **LATER**

"Hmm…" Lisanna groaned opening her eyes.

As soon as she did so she was assaulted with soreness and aches, looking around all she saw were bandages.

"Don't move so much would you." Tsunade said "You need to relax and rest, it's gonna be a while till you can move again, and don't even dream of taking off the bandages you mummy."

"HMPH!" Lisanna tried to speak but found her mouth covered in bandages as well.

Tsunade showed her a mirror and she was covered in white medical bandages from head to toe, the only part of her you could see being her blue eyes.

"MPMHM!" she mumbled.

"Relax you don't have to go challenging Mira right away, first we should make sure you're in good shape, train up a bit and then you can take over."

"MMMPHM…" Lisanna sighed.

* * *

 **A Couple Months later**

Mira sighed a bit sitting at her desk, for two months her sister had been missing and no matter who she connected, or what connections she used she couldn't seem to find her, she had even dropped out of college.

"I said some rude things last time we spoke." She frowned.

"What's the matter you missing me Sis?" a smooth sultry voice asked.

Mira looked up startled and nearly gasped "L-Lisanna?!"

"That's me." The visage before her smirked.

While she had the voice of her sister, though a little deeper and more mature, the body was like that of a near total stranger.

Immense curves made up her body, wide hips, tight midsection and an incredible pair of titanic tits. The skin on her body was nearly flawless and as Mira looked up to her sister's face she became even more surprised.

The babyish face of her sister had been redone into that of a stunning marvel. Large pouty lips, high cheekbones, sharper nose, flawless skin all of it giving her a mature look, even her hair was a little longer and shoulder length.

"Lisanna?" Mira stood up stunned "What happened to you?"

"I…had some work done." Lisanna ran her hands up her body which was clothes in a Jessica Rabbit style red dress "Boob job with overfilled implants, I'm an M-cup now by the way, facelift, lip injections, nose job, tummy tuck, and a little more for good measure. I think I look gorgeous, don't you?"

"Gorgeous?!" Mira gasped "Why would you do all this to yourself?"

"Why simple of course…to take you down and take over." She smirked at her older sister.

"What?" Mira growled.

"I know the rules and I have the paper work from three of your underlings right here." Lisanna handed her a contract "So shall we get this started or do you just wanna take the loss now?"

Mira glared at her younger sister who she realized was almost the same height as her but she wasn't sure if that was from her heels or the many plastic surgeries she'd had done.

"You're in for a world of hurt you brat." Mira sneered.

* * *

 **LATER**

"We certainly have an interesting show for you today." Juvia introduced the coming dance off to the crowd "A battle of supremacy between two sisters, and I've been told the very fate of our beloved club hangs in the balance, it seems who we thought was just our simple barmaid Mira was actually the one running the club from the shadows! And now her little sister is trying to take her spot, and like all things in Club XXX we settle them on the stage! So here are our contestants, Mirajane!"

Mira strutted her way out in a gorgeous sky-blue swimsuit that hugged her natural body, she stood before the crowd and posed happily.

"I know you've all wanted to see me up here for a long time." She blew a kiss "And now's your chance."

"And her opponent, her not so little sister Lisanna!"

The crowd, and the dancers stepping out to watch gasped seeing the new look she was sporting, the girl in an American flag patterned bikini that was stretched over her soft backside and massive bust.

"I know I've been gone for a while but I did a lot of growing up." Lisanna cooed.

"Well you know the drill; the girls will show off all they have to offer and then we'll ask our crowd who reigns supreme." Juvia stepped off "So let's hit it!"

The music started and the two sisters started shaking their things. The girls each started slowly rolling their bodies, hopping up on their poles and spinning around.

"Wow Mira is quite flexible!" Juvia emceed as Mira lifted herself up on the pole and spread her legs.

"But Lisanna won't be shown up!" Juvia said as the younger girl squatted down the pole, running her ass down it and she thrust her chest out again.

"Grr." Mira growled a bit before smiling at the crowd.

"Looks like the real show is about to begin!" Juvia hyped the crowd.

"Really you think you can win like that?" Lisanna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, what you have a better way?" Mira asked.

"Of course, I do silly." Lisanna swayed around her pole "HMMM!"

Lisanna took in a deep breath, making her chest rise and shoot her bikini top off like a broken rubber band.

Lisanna of course was all too happy to shake her breasts and show up her sister who even after stripping down couldn't draw the crowds' eyes back to her.

"I guess you like the new me." Lisanna laughed loudly "So who's the winner?!"

With the crowd literally chanting her name as she called out to her it was painfully clear who the winner was.

"Well I think that settled that." Lisanna smirked "Security, please escort Mira from the premises."

* * *

 **LATER**

"Well?" Tsunade smiled as Lisanna took her seat in Mira's office.

"It feels just right." She laughed "Oh but first."

She flicked the nameplate off the desk and kicked her feet up.

"Much better." She laughed "I look amazing, I showed up my controlling older sister and became club empress, how could this day possibly get any better!"

"Maybe don't think short just yet." Tsunade opened a drawer with a key and pulled out a flash drive "This is the club's information book, it contains things that the general business doesn't need to know profits and other operations, I've never actually seen inside it myself."

"Hmm, thank you that will be all." Lisanna dismissed her to look at the new data in private.

She ushered the older woman out and plugged in the drive, a folder with dozens of files opening up.

The first one she clicked was 'Profit Spreadsheet.'

She opened it and saw an array of number and calculations, some of which went totally over her head, but she new the important one to look at was 'profit'

"T-This can't be for real." Her eyes went as wide as possible "T-That's a real number?!"

Lisanna new the club took in a lot of high-class clients from CEOs and other business moguls to government officials and foreign dignitaries but this profit line, she didn't even know a number could be followed be that many zeroes.

"Mira was hiding all this, this fortune!" she moaned with excitement "I could set the club up for decades with just a fraction of this, and I could set myself up too."

Lisanna looked at some other files that detailed things like the original charter between the four bosses and Mira, contracts for the various dancers but another that stood out was the one labeled "Classified Test Reports"

Lisanna opened it and was surprised to see a medical report detailing the testing of a potential drug simply codenamed T-X. Apparently it was rejected by the health department but it had some interesting side effects, while it had no effect on females apparently it resulted in elevated testosterone levels in younger men with the key side effects being listed as 'notable swelling of the musculature and genitalia of male subject.'

There were even progress photos of what looked like a shy young boy gradually growing into a muscular well-hung stud in just a few months.

Then she hit the kicker, the urban legend about the town's water being the reason for the endowed guys around was apparently true, the club had been secretly excreting that stuff into the water supply for years, resulting in the population of handsome and hung boys.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you sis." Lisanna smirked "But enough sitting around the office, I've got things to do, and things to buy."

Lisanna stepped out of 'her' office with a pleased strut, greeted by the dancers.

"Hello girls." Lisanna smiled

"I figured you'd want to know that Erza obviously quit and withdrew her portion of funding." Hancock said.

"It won't even be a drop in the bucket. Don't worry ladies I have some big things planned for this place, and I hope you'll all look forward to what's in store." Lisanna smiled at her new employees "Actually I have a change to make right now."

She pointed at the three who helped her ascend to the top.

"I'm buying you three out no questions asked." She told them "You'll be able to stay on in advisory roles with compensation but from here on this club only has one owner, one boss, me."

She smiled and posed.

"XXX Empress Lisanna Strauss!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **So, I ended up with a pretty fun idea for Lisanna and wanted to write it, not sure what will be next now though.**

 **Suggest ideas I suppose!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	69. Chapter 69: A Whole New Woman

The club was undergoing a big of a renovation, so to prep for it Lisanna was having a little film done to show off her new looks to the people behind the screens. The starting premise was simple, they hired a rather plain looking actress to play her in the start of the film and say goodbye to her lover before getting into an accident off screen and now it was time for the big reveal of the second scene.

The main scene started with the male partner of the film opening to door to find Lisanna in a loose hospital gown, most of her face and head wrapped in bandages.

"Well hi there honey." She spoke in a smooth tone "The doctor said I was okay so I took a cab here to surprise you."

The mostly walked in but sensing the distrust shown by her partner smile.

"You can test me if you want." She smiled "Your birthday is December 1st, growing up you had a pet goldfish named sparky and a cat named Miles. See it's really me, after the crash the doctors had to do some very extensive procedures, to be honest I haven't even looked myself."

She turned to face the large standing mirror nearby as her partner lent a hand.

"Well how does it look?" she asked as the bandages were taken off her face to show her now longer white hair and sculpted features.

"You look different." He said.

"Ha!" Lisanna gasped looking in the mirror "I look like a new person. Well at least I can finally get out of this disgusting drab gown."

The knockout slowly began peeling the garment off, ripping the thin strings tying it to reveal her new gorgeous body clad in nothing but a tiny purple micro bikini, the cups barely holding in her overfilled implants, her pussy just covered, her soft backside flossing with the bottoms.

"Hmm…" Lisanna ran her long-manicured hands over her waist as she looked at her reflection "Fuck…I look amazing."

She turned around and put her hands on her lover's shoulders "You know now that I'm home and recovered I think it's time to celebrate."

She moved her hands down and rubbed his cock through his shorts.

"Whoa I thought you wanted to wait till you were married?"

"I mean I did." She giggled a bit as he walked away "Hmm…"

She followed slowly behind him as they moved closer to the couch, Lisanna taking a seat across from him.

"Listen, I know what I'm doing." She reached over and rubbed his leg "I mean would the old Lisanna do this?"

She slowly spread her legs a bit while pulling the bikini top around to expose her huge tits.

"I near death accident really changes a girl you know." She rubbed her pussy through her bottoms, pulling it to the side to expose herself and stick two fingers in "Ohhaa…Hmm fuck…"

She slowly moved to her knees before him.

"You see ever since the crash my priorities shifted, the whole time I was all alone in that hospital bed all I wanted was your big hard cock in my pussy." Lisanna looked up at the camera as it changed to a POV shot of her rubbing the man's crotch, fingers working to free his dick "Can you believe I almost died a virgin?"

She moaned a bit pulling the pants to the side and freeing the man's substantial shlong.

"My god I can't believe I waited so long for this." She said parting her plump lips and taking him into her mouth.

Lisanna sucked away, occasionally looking up at the camera and fluttering her eyelashes a bit. She made sure to relax her throat, gurgling and gagging as she sucked and bobbed her head more and more.

"GURK!" she spit a bit as she pulled it out "So big…"

Occasionally she'd take a brief break from her time with the shaft to simply stroke it before sucking on the balls for a bit, slapping the shaft on her face as she moaned for the big cock to be stuffed into her she would squeeze her fake tits, turning herself on as she stuffed more cock into her mouth.

As she sucked she started pulling the thin strings of her bikini to fully expose her gorgeous bod while viciously bobbing her head to suck more and more. Lisanna relaxed her throat as the man held her head and thrusted into her mouth, making her loudly gag as he fucked her face.

"BLEH!" Lisanna let sticky drool pour down her chin "Ah yes~"

She went back to work, popping the man's balls into her mouth to give them a polite and tender sucking before standing up.

"Oh yeah suck on them, play with my tits." She moaned as his lips went around her nipple "Oh…oh yeah baby~!"

Lisanna let the man suck while slapping around her other titty, moaning in pleasure before grabbing the man and smothering him with her huge fake tits.

"You wanna fuck'em, yeah you do." She moaned laying them down in his lap and wasting no time starting to titfuck him rapidly pumping her tits up and down to the point they clapped against his legs, the camera able to get a good shot of his cleavage.

"Oh they're so much bigger." The man moaned as her tits squished against him.

"Yeah they are." Lisanna teased "The doctors did a really good fucking job."

She suddenly stood up and pushed him down "I can't wait, I need this dick! I want it!"

The camera zoomed in on Lisanna's juicy ass as she slowly slid down on the cock.

"Oh fuck yes~" she moaned sitting cowgirl on his lap and starting to ride him "I've got your cock in me…oh…oh!"

Lisanna made sure to moan nice and loud, rubbing her own ass as the man hugged her waist while she fucked. The man let his hands slide to rub her ass as Lisanna felt him thrusting into her as her fingers put a little pressure on her other hole to turn her on more.

"Yes, oh make me cum!" she moaned as her booty was dug into with manly hands, plump cock driving into her as balls slapped her cheeks "Yes keep fucking me! I love it! More!"

She started rolling her hips and grinding on his dick to pump it more and more, making sure she was the center of attention and the camera saw her getting pounded.

"Ah…ah…ah!" she moaned each time she bounced her body down on him, her fake tits moving subtlety as her hair floofed around.

After riding a bit longer Lisanna let him pull out and went back to sucking on him, letting the shaft pound her mouth. After lubing him up more she laid back on the couch and lifted her legs, gently rubbing her pussy and calling him over.

"Ohh yeah like that." She moaned when he started rubbing her pussy before she got on all fours and wobbled her butt for the camera and let him enter again "Ohh yeah gimme that cock!"

Lisanna looked passed her huge tits and between her legs to watch the cock plunge into her as she rubbed her pussy.

"AHH! Oh yeah baby!" she moaned louder and louder digging her hands into the couch "So fucking good."

The two fucked more and more, bodies slamming together as the camera took in Lisanna's bountiful body. The rocking of her frame and the rolling of her hips all sent shivers down her spine as she moaned.

"Oh…oh yeah." She moaned "Ohh you like that fucking pussy~"

Lisanna let him thrust into her a little longer before he pulled out and jerked all over her face, launching globs of hot jizz on her.

"Oh baby." Lisanna moaned "I'm a whole new woman."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
